Total Drama Island New People, More Drama
by HeroicEight
Summary: Izzy dies!... Now tht I got your attention, it's the 3rd season of TDI and we're down to our top ten. Who will win TDIMPMD!
1. Introduction Part 1

**Author's Note: This is my first TDI fan-fic. And also I will be mentioning the skin tone of everyone…so that's all you need to know from me, so enjoy!**

**--**

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**

**(new people, more drama)**

Chris: "Hey their viewers! I'm Chris MacClean and if your watching this, then your even more interested in Total Drama, because of either Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, but this time instead of having the same 22 campers, plus the other 4 from last season… we will now have 24 new campers ready to compete on a new island with double! No! Triple the drama compared from our other 2 seasons…I hope. Now without further to do, lets start the whole new season of Total Drama Island!!"

--

Chris: "O.K. Now that the credits are done, I'd like to show you the new island, that is actually a real island! Bonus! Here we have the new cabins that are now actually separated into four cabins for the teams gender and or legal reasons. Now going to the new mess hall, the campers will have a great view of the island since the mess hall is actually a tree house!! Finally there's the new dock of shame. This new dock of shame is now a… what happened here?!"

(Calls Producers) "I thought we were replacing the dock of the shame with the road of losers?" " Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh." (Hangs Up)

Chris: "Sorry about that… and sorry to say that the dock of shame will be the same, because we are having a low budget. Either way I… Oh look their's the new campers!"

The first boat came showing a buffed up tanned guy in a white coat, on top of a TDI blue shirt, wearing skater pants, and flip flops, showing spiked brown hair with hazel eyes.

Chris: "Yo, Dilan!"

Dilan: "Dude! Where the heckis my beach house!?"

Chris: "If you mean by cabin, then it's over there."

Dilan: "Sigh… At least I'll be on T.V."

Chris: "How about you complain in the confession booth or over there, at the end of the dock."

The second boat came showing a thin trendy-dressed girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, and a nice attitude.

Chris: "Hello Crone!"

Crone: "Hey Chris!" ( Looks at scenery) "This totally beats the fake letter to the Hollywood premiere"

Chris: "Alright then. Crone please wait by the end of the dock with Dilan."

Crone: "Got it."

The third boat arrived with a preppy looking black girl, wearing a blue tank top saying (Stop looking right here and start looking at my face!) Also wearing blue shorts and red sketchers. She has green eyes and black hair.

Chris: "What's up June!"

June: "Hey Chris and people of Canada!" (Waves at camera)

Chris: "O.K. June, head over to the others."

The next four boats came in with four people. One that looks like you'll turn to stone by just looking at her, another that looks like a nerd, then a depressed looking girl, and a cheery looking jock.

Chris: Gulp "H-hello uh Stephanie."

Stephanie looks and most obviously must be spoiled rotten to the core, she is wearing the same type of top Heather wore, but is sapphire with stripes, also wearing tight jean shorts and black high-heels. She has Avril

Lavigne hair with green eyes and is white, but right now is tanned.

Stephanie: **"OH MY GOD!!"** "This is so not Usher's party!"

Chris: "Don't need to yell Heath- I mean Stephanie." "How about you just go to the others."

Stephanie: (Rolling her eyes) "Fine!" (Stomps on Chris's foot while walking over to the others)

Chris: "OUCH!!" "O.K. let's welcome Ben!"

Ben is skinny and has braces, wears a dark red sweater tank top, jeans, and vann shoes. He is wearing a Canadian cap under his red hair, he has brown eyes and is white.

Ben: "Hey Chris!" "Yo my peeps!"

Chris: "O.Kaaaaay." (kicks Ben to the others) "Now that that's done, here we have Myra!"

Myra is a social outcast, but wants to be noticed. She is white and wears a yellow sweater, blue khaki's, and yellow sandals. She has hazel eyes and has black hair, but dyed hot pink in the front.

Myra: "Hey Chris." Sadly said by Myra.

Chris: "Myra girl, what's wrong with you?"

Myra: "My dog died recently and by recently, I mean yesterday."

Crone and June: "Owwwwww that's so sad." (They go up and hug Myra)

Chris: "O.K. How about you console her down there, while I go and introduce the next person." " Hello Jackson!"

Jackson as said before is a Jock and is wearing a full green outfit like Tyler wears and has dark red hair with blue eyes.

Jackson: "Hey dudes and dudettes I'm uh uhhhh" (Jackson was about to introduce himself until he saw Myra)

Chris: "O.K. since Jackson here is at a lost of words or brains at the moment, let's introduce the next person coming from a boat."

The next boat came in showing a white guy with a purple and black haired Mohawk, with a rebellious looking outfit and a mean attitude.

Chris: "Yo Chet!"

Chet: "Dude I am so ditching this place."

Chris: "I wouldn't think so." "Your still on parole and therefore…" (Locks a lockdown device on Chet)

Chet: "What the!?"

Chris: "This device's limit is 1 foot away from the island and can only be taken off when you are voted off."

Confessional Box

Chet: "And I thought being on this show would mean that I'll get away from my patrol." "Boy was I wrong."

The next boat came in with a white girl, wearing a the same outfit Lindsay wore during season 1, but with red boots. She has black hair and has brown eyes.

Chris: "Greetings Diana."

Diana: "Nice to meet ya Chris and my fellow competitors."

Chris: "O.K. Their's our first nine campers. We'll be taking a short break so stay tuned."


	2. Introduction Part 2

**Author's note: I forgot to mention the name of the new camp, so I'll mention it in this chapter.**

**Total Drama Island**

--

Chris: "Alright welcome back." "And now welcoming our tenth contender… Elly!"

Elly is white and thin. She is wearing a trendy blue tank top with pink sleeveless sleeves and has on light blue jean shorts, with blue sneakers on. She has violet eyes and is brunette.

Elly: "Hey people!" "Ready to party?"

Chris: "Sure they will… after the other 14 people arrive."

Elly: "… O.K. I can wait."

The next boat arrives carrying a cool looking black guy. Wearing a black t-shirt sweater saying (Her lips are moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah) He has on grey khakis and black flip flops. Having model like black hair and grey eyes.

Chris: "Yo Jason"

Jason: "Hey dude and hey-ey-ey" (Jason was at a lost of words when he saw Diana, who was talking with Crone and Myra)

Chris: "Sigh, not again." (Pushes Jason with the others and greets the next arrival of…)

Chris: "Alex, come on down!"

Alex is white with a blue trench coat and a awesome white shirt underneath, having long blue jeans and all blue shoes. He is brunette and has light blue eyes.

Alex: "It's gonna be awesome being here!"

**Confession Cam**

Alex: "Man I need this money! Cause' my parents are in debt by 25k and if they don't give the money by November, then so long house and hello streets."

**Back To Game**

Alex: "Well I guess I better go with the others" (Walks over to the others next to Crone…having both of them blush)

Chris: Next up is Tera!

Tera is a white girl with black hair and green eyes. She is wearing a orange top, with a matching belt. Wearing a hot jean skirt that's yellow and has on fashion orange boots.

Tera: "Oooooh your uh Christina McDonald right?"

Chris: "Looks like we have a new Lindsay this season." "Tera please go over there and do something… and the name is Chris MacClean!"

Tera: "O.K.!"

The next boat arrived carrying a red headed white girl. She is wearing a Fanta purple shirt, with a heart shaped locket, tan high-heels, and light blue jeans. She has turquoise eyes and her hair is wrapped in a pony-tail.

Chris: "Yo Ella!"

Ella: "Hey Chris and hello paradise!"

**Confession Cam**

Ella: "This is so awesome! I always wanted to be on Total Drama and now that I am… **I'm gonna crush everyone!!**"

**Back To Game**

The next boat came in with a oriental black haired girl, with blue eyes. She has on a tube top with a dragon on it, she is wearing red heels, and has on dark red jeans.

Chris: "Welcome to the island Jen!"

Jen: "Great to be here Chris."

Chris: "May you please-"

Jen: "Walk over to the others and yeah I will."

Chris: "O.K. obviously she saw that coming, but no one will expect this, bring in the next camper!"

The next boat came in with a somewhat buffed white guy. He is wearing a trendy white&blue shirt jacket, having a black shirt under it. He is wearing tanned jeans with zippers on it, to make it also shorts. He is wearing black sketchers and has spiked blonde hair, with blue eyes.

Chris: "Welcome to camp Kyle."

Kyle: "Hey bro!"

Chris: "You mean bra, right?"

Kyle: "No, cause I said hi to my fraternal twin…Alex."

(Alex faints)

**Confession Cam**

Kyle: "Alex and I both signed up for this, so we would have a better chance of competing, but now it's even more awesome for the both of us to compete! Oh and just to tell you viewers, I'm the older one."

**Back To Game**

Kyle: "Don't worry, he never faints…unless it's a real shocker."

Chris: "O.K. then… how about we see the next person while Alex wakes up hopefully."

The next boat arrives carrying a white messy haired brunette with green eyes. He is wearing a green shirt with a blue stripe across it. He has on dark blue jeans and green flip flops.

Chris: "Welcome to Total Drama Island, Ryan."

Ryan: "Yo Chris!"

Chris: "Next up is Ryu!"

The next boat came in with Ryu. He has black hair and a sweat band around his head. He's wearing Hollister shirt and shorts matching. He has on black sandals and has hazel eyes.

Ryu: "Holy **BLEEP**!! This place is **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP** huge!!"

Everyone: (Staring in shock, even Alex woke up by hearing that)

Chris: "Well…huh. Ryu please go and bring your mouth over there."

Ryu: "Whatever."

Chris: "O.K. since we are low on funding… we had to put everyone else on the same boat and here they are."

The next boat came in with two black haired white guys, one brunette white girl, one blonde white girl, one black haired white girl, one blonde white guy, and one brunette white guy.

Chris: "Welcome to Total Drama Island Dan, Jason, Sharon, Cindy, Lexi, Chase, and Aurick."

Dan has black hair and the same hairstyle as Trent, with brown eyes. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt with a hoodie, has on dark blue jeans, and is wearing green shoes.

Jason has spiked black hair and has blue eyes. He has on a XXX shirt, baggy shorts, and blue sandals.

Sharon has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing a trendy club shirt, khakis, and pink shoes.

Cindy has blonde hair covering her shoulders and has green eyes. She is wearing a Hollister tank top and matching skirt, wearing blue heels.

Lexi has black Sadie&Katie hair and has black eyes. She has on a red tube top with a blue skirt, and is wearing red sketchers.

Chase has blonde hair and has on a black cap, covering his blonde hair and he has violet eyes. He is wearing a pink flower shirt like Geoff wore, has light blue shorts, and has on black sandals.

Finally Aurick has brown flat hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a green vest on top of a grey shirt. He has on black shorts and blue sneakers.

All seven of the new comers: "Hey Chris."

Chris: "O.K. Now that we have all of the 24 campers, I would now want to commemorate this moment by taking a group photo of the new contestants of Total Drama Island.

(Everyone gets in a group photo position)

Chris: "All right campers… Say Camp WHOWAKAMATU."

Everyone: "Camp WHOWA-"

(Dock Collapses)

Chris: "Ha! Couldn't resist it."

**An Hour Later**

Chris: "O.K. campers it's now time to divide you into your teams!"

Everyone: "Yay!!"

Chris: "O.K. Now Kyle, Chet, Diana, Cindy, Ben, Tera, Dilan, Ryu, Sharon, Myra, Ryan, and Jen, your on the **RAGING ELK**!!"

(Tosses team flag)

Ben: "Cool dude."

**Confession Cam**

Kyle: "O.K… So I'm versing my brother……That's awesome!!"

Tera: "I hope we have a mascot, cause' then we can pet it and teach it tricks."

**Back To Game**

Chris: "Now that leaves Elly, Dan, Alex, June, Crone, Jackson, Ella, Aurick, Jason, Chase, Lexi, and Stephanie, as the **KILLER BEES**!!

**Confession Cam**

Stephanie: "Killer Bees, more like a tacky image of the Killer Bass!"

**Back To Game**

**Chris: "Alright campers, your first challenge will begin in one hour. And we will be having a break, so get excited to see the first challenge!"**


	3. Vacation Elimination part 1

(Dock of Shame)

Alex: "Man, Kyle. When we were signing up for this, I thought at least one of us would be here. Plus, we-"

Kyle: "Chill Alex. Just because we're on different teams, doesn't mean we can have an alliance and don't worry, at least one of us can make it to the finals."

Alex: "I hope you're right."

(Raging Elk Girls Cabin)

Tera: "Aaaaaaaaaaah!!" (everyone runs in)

Chase: "What's wrong!?"

Tera: "Cockroaches and spiders right there! Eeeeeeeeek!!"

(mostly everyone freaking out) "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ryu: (Comes in with wood plank) "Takes this you **BLEEEEP **bugs!!" (smashes bugs with blood splattering)

Everyone: "Ewwwww!"

Aurick: "Reminds me of home."

--

(2 hours later)

Microphone Chris: "Zzzzz O.K. campers! Your first challenge will be on the beach near the dock. Chris out! Zzzzz"

Elly: "Yeah! First challenge of the game!"

Dan: "Why are you so preppy?"

Elly: "Cause' I'm an ex cheerleader!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "The reason why I'm an ex cheerleader is because I'm way to smart for those bottle blondes…and that I kicked the **BLEEP** out of the squad, because they kept on bullying my friends. Oh, and if they mess with me… **I'll mess with them!!**"

(Game)

(everyone gathers at the beach)

Chris: "O.K. campers. Your first challenge is called… **Vacation Elimination!** And this challenge is themed on us being on a tropical island and like most tropical islands, they have amazing tourist activities. So for the challenge you will all compete in limbo and if you either fall while attempting it or hit the bar, then your out. Then the remaining campers will have to follow the arrows into the forest and will find two flags containing your insignia. Then when on queue, you will all hula dance, but by also using a hula hoop. Bonus!" If you don't last on the hula hoop in under a minute, then your out. The remaining contestants will go to the beach and go on jet skis and well…ski, but you will have to go on 3 ramps which have sharks around them-

Crone: "Feels like I'm watching Happy Days."

Chris: "As I was saying. When your team is done water skiing, you all then have to choose one person to go climb a tree and go tree gliding across the forest, in a maze. Plus, there are hungry chipmunks waiting for you."

Diana: "Is that legal?"

Chris: "As long as I have your contracts, then yes." (shows contracts)

Stephanie: (rips papers in half) "What do you have to say to that, Chris?"

Chris: (Shows more papers) "Didn't you see the past two seasons? Lawyers always make copies. O.K. now finally, whoever gets to the line that glides you to the other end of the island, then you and your team win the challenge and avoiding elimination. Now I'll give you all a few minutes to form a line for limbo."

(few minutes later)

Chris: "O.K. campers. On your mark. Get set. Go!!" (shoots pistol in air and shoots a eagle) "Not again!"

The Raging Elk go under as fast as they can, except for the fact that more then half of their players fell, which were Chet, Myra, Ryan, Sharon, Ben, and Ryu.

The Killer Bees were having a slight lead, because of Stephanie and Elly, both being in cheerleading. The only ones to drop out were… June, Ella, and Jackson.

Ryan: "Come on guys! Let's head out!"

Stephanie: "Move it you losers!!"

(The teams then ran through the forest)

Cindy: "Man this forest is endless. I mean, how long have we been running?"

Kyle: "20 minutes tops."

Cindy: "Huh. I though it would be longer."

Kyle: "Hey. Maybe we can see how long this forest is… together."

Having that said, they both suddenly blush.

Kyle&Cindy: "He he."

Chase: (Takes a break and sees a bunny) "Hey there cutie." (goes up and pets it) "I wonder if I can keep you?"

(10 minutes later)

June: "Finally! We're here."

Alex: "Let's go to the hoops!"

(Everyone on the Killer Bees goes to the hoops)

Stephanie: "Yo! D.J. play the hula music! Now!"

(D.J. plays hula music in quick pace by fear)

Ella: "Dude. This is too hard! I'm out."

Dan: "Same here."

(Raging Elk run in)

Jen: "Crap! They're already here! Come on!"

(everyone on the Raging Elk get to the hoops and start)

Cindy: "This is fun!"

Tera: "Totally! Aloha Killer Bees!"

Jason: "Do you think she's saying hello or goodbye?"

Elly: "If she gets voted off tonight, then goodbye. Aloha back at ya!"

(timer for Killer Bees rings)

Everyone except for Lexi, Dan, Aurick, and Jason move on.

Stephanie: "Come on people! Move it, move it!"

Alex: "She is such a nice person isn't she?"

Crone: "I know. I mean she is nicer than a bear."

Alex&Crone: "Ha ha ha ha."

(timer for Raging Elk rings)

Everyone except Cindy and Diana are moving on.

Kyle: "Come on guys, we can catch up on them!"

Everyone: "Right!"

The Raging Elk catch up to the Killer Bees in hot pursuit.

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "O.K. if those stupid Elk win this, then I am so gonna kill someone!"

(Game)

The remaining 4 Raging Elk run to the beach with the other 5 Killer Bees behind them.

Jen: "Come on guys! We might have a chance of winning, since we have less people. Boy that was a mouth full."

Kyle: "I'll say."

The Raging Elk gets on their water skis and heads off.

Chase: "Crap! Come on!"

The Killer Bees gets on their jet skis quickly and speeds off.

Tera: (points at the first ramp) "Look guys! There's the first ramp with the uh…SHARKS!!"

Jen: "Tera don't turn back or we'll vote you off!"

Tera: "Fine."

The Raging Elk then jump over their first ramp and over the sharks.

Kyle: "Wow. Crone was right, it does feel like watching Happy Days."

The Killer Bees then follow on the jump, but unfortunately for Elly…A shark bit off the motor on his jet ski.

Elly: "Crap!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "Hey, at least it was the motor and not my leg."

(Game)

The Killer Bees catch up to the Raging Elk and jump on the second ramp at the same time.

Dilan: "Dang dude! We gotta win this guys!"

Kyle, Tera, and Jen: "No duh!"

Alex: "Come on guys, I know we can do this!"

Chase: "Look! The final ramp!"

The Killer Bees and the Raging Elk simultaneously jump the ramp and onto the island.

Kyle: "O.K. guys. I did tree gliding before at camp and I think I'm best qualified for this. Any objections?"

Tera: "Nope."

Dilan: "Nu uh."

Jen: "O.K. then. Go!"

Stephanie: "Chase you said you did tree gliding, right?"

Chase: "Yes and I'm on my way!"

Kyle and Chase then climbed up their designated trees and put on their harnesses.

**(Confession Cam)**

Chase: "Dude, I hope we win this. Cause' for one, Alex said he did this and two, I might go home because of it."

(Game)

Kyle: "Good luck Chase. You need it." (going on one of the wires)

Chase: Gulp (goes on different wire)

For 10 minutes, Chase or Kyle have yet to find the winning line, until.

Chase: "O.K. think, which line did I not go on yet?"

Kyle: "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Where is that line!?"

Kyle&Chase: (Realize where the line to the finish line is) "Oh crap!"

They both glide across the forest and come to a stand off.

Chase: "Looks like this is going down western style."

Kyle: "How about you keep talking about that and I just go to the finish line."

They both grab on to the line and then a few moments later, one came down.

Chris: And the winner of the challenge is…


	4. Vacation Elimination part 2

Chris: "And the winner is… Kyle!"

Raging Elk: "Yay!!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "I can't believe we won and I'm the main cause for it!! Wahoo!"

(Game)

As Chase glides down, he is then yelled at by Stephanie.

Stephanie: "Nice going Chase! We lost the challenge!"

Chase: "Well it's not my fault! O.K. Maybe it is, but anyway we could have won, if you weren't such a **BLEEP!!**"

**(Confession Cam)**

Jackson: "O.K. Even if Stephanie is a jerk, I know for sure you never ever call a girl a **BLEEP**."

(Game)

Crone: "Dude! Lay off her! We lost, accept it!"

Chris: "Wow a lot of swearing on the first day. High ratings for sure. Anyway Bees, you lost and your going to your first marshmallow ceremony, so seeya guys later tonight."

(Mess Hall)

Elly: "Dude this food is more suckish, than what it looks from the series."

Jason: "Totally dude."

Ella: "Guys, enough chit chat. We gotta nominate someone to think on who should get kicked off."

Stephanie: "I think it should either be Chase or Alex, beca-"

Crone: "**No!**"

Everyone then stares at Crone.

Crone: "I mean no, because Alex didn't do anything wrong." (blushes in embarrassment as Alex looks at her)

(Campfire ceremony)

Chris: "Campers, as you have or have not seen on Total Drama, marshmallows are more than a sweet camp meal. It's life! So the first marshmallow goes to… Crone! Then June, Jackson, Lexi, Ella, Aurick, Elly, Dan, and Stephanie."

Chris: "Campers. We now have the last marshmallow and it will either be for Chase or Alex. So the last marshmallow… of the night… goes to……………."

Stephanie: "Come on already!"

Chris: "O.K.! The final marshmallow goes to… Alex. Kind of saw that coming. I mean calling a girl that… is just messed up dude."

Chase: "Whatever! You can all just **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP off!!" (walks off to the dock of shame)**

**(Loser Boat)**

**Chase: "I cannot believe I just said that and not national T.V. God I'm stupid!"**

**(Island)**

**Alex: "Hey, thanks Crone."**

**Crone: "For what?"**

**Alex: "Sticking up for me, for elimination."**

**Crone: "Oh…Your w-welcome."**

**Alex: "Wanna go for a swim?"**

**Crone: "Sure! I mean… O.K."**

**--**

**Chase's Audition Tape: "Hey dudes! I'm Chase and I'm here to win it all and party like there's no tomorrow. Plus, if you don't put me on… then I'll find you producers and sleep on your porch like Izzy did. Want to go through that again…Yeah don't think so.**


	5. Hang Tough Part 1

(Killer Bees Boys Cabin)

Dan: "Uh guys. Why is there a bunny in here?"

Alex: "I think I saw Chase carrying it in here."

Aurick: "Huh… obviously Chase was like DJ. Ha-ha."

Jason: "So, do you guys think we should keep it?"

Jackson: "Nah, but maybe we can give it to the girls on our-"

Stephanie: "Hey! That's my hairbrush Lexi!"

Lexi: "Step off bottle blonde!"

Jackson: "… Maybe we should give him to the other team's girls."

Dan: "Yeah or this little guy is gonna be dead, before he is fed."

(Raging Elk Girls Cabin)

Diana: "Hey Cindy, I was wondering… Do you like Kyle?"

All the girls look at Cindy for her answer.

Cindy: "I don't know. I mean I'm starting to grow on him, but I just-" (knock knock)

Myra: "I'll get it."

Myra opens the door to see Dan holding a bunny.

Myra: "Oooh it's so cute! What's its name."

Dan: "It's whatever you want to call it. It's yours now."

Having said that and handing it to her. Myra's eyes starts to water.

Myra: "I d-don't k-now if I c-can do this again, I mean my dog is-"

Dan: "I know, but look at him. He needs someone to take care oh him and I think you're the right person."

Myra: "O.K. I'll do it. Thanks for cheering me up Dan."

Dan: "No prob. Later."

Sharon: "Why do you have a bunny in your hand?"

Myra: "Because Dan gave him to me to take care of."

Tera: "Ooooh he's so cute!"

Cindy: "Are you sure you can take care of that bunny, because of you know what?"

Myra: (nods head) "Yeah and I think Fluffy here, will have a blast with us girls."

Diana: "Do you have a feeling Dan gave it to us, because the other girls cabin has… Stephanie."

Jen: "Probably."

(Raging Elk Boys Cabin)

Chet: "Dude! Already my dye is wearing off and I'm fresh out of dye!"

Kyle: "I can help you make dye."

Ben: "How can you do that?"

Chet: "Yeah."

Kyle: "Simple, but first, I need a sprig of water, a bowl, a mixing spoon, and some black&green petals from flowers."

Ryu: "Me and Dilan here, will do it."

Dilan: "What?! Why?!"

Ryu: "Because I said so!"

Dilan: "O.K. I'm fine with it."

Ryu: "We'll bring the stuff to you in the mess hall."

Kyle: (stomach growls) "Speakin of which. I'm starved. Come on guys, lets see if Chef made something edible."

Ryan: "As if."

(Mess Hall)

Ben: "Hey Kyle, I was wondering. Do you like Cindy."

Kyle: "To tell you guys the truth…. Totally!"

Chet: "Ha! I knew it! Ryu owes me 10 bucks!"

Ryan: "Speaking of which just came back."

Ryu: "O.K. Kyle we got the ingredients. Amaze us!"

Kyle: "O.K. I will. (makes the dye in under a minute) Here ya go, Chet. It will sink in, in under a minute."

Chet: "Seriously!? How did you learn how to do this?"

Kyle: "I read a lot of outdoor/nature books and one of them mentioned how to make hair dye."

**(_FYI, I don't know if that does work, so try at your own risk_)**

**(Confession Cam)**

Chet: "Dang dude! Kyle was right and the hair dye already sunk in! Dude, Kyle is my main man! I so owe him!."

(Game)

Chris: "Morning campers! Today is a new day and a new challenge!"

**(Confession Cam)**

June: "It better be a food challenge, cause' Chef's food… is so jank!"

(Game)

Chris: "So finish up your food and meet me by the beach!"

Elly: "It so better not be a shark challenge."

Crone: "Why's that?"

Elly: "Cause' I'm still traumatized from the last challenge!"

Crone: "Oh… Well hey. At least that shark ate a motor and oh, all that digestion will suck for him."

Elly: "Thanks for saying that."

Stephanie: "Oooh what an annoying moment."

Crone: "Oh will you just shut up Stephanie! Uh!"

(Beach)

Chris: "O.K. campers, today's challenge is called… **Hang Tough**!

Lexi: "Isn't that from American Gladiators?"

Chris: "Well the challenge name, yes, but for the actual challenge, no. You will all have to hang on to these monkey bars, on top of the ocean… 40 ft. in the air!

Ben: (Nearly passes out by hearing it)

**(Confession Cam)**

Ben: "O.K. I am so afraid of heights, because when I was 5, I accidentally went outside during a tornado and I actually hovered for a few seconds and fell flat on my face. Ever since then I was afraid of heights and tornadoes."

(Game)

Chris: "Last person or team to not drop, wins! So go to your designated spots and hang tough!"

(10 minutes later)

Chris: "O.K. campers, your challenge begins… Now!!

**(monkey bars lift up in the air)**

Chris: "Let the challenge begin!"


	6. Hang Tough Part 2

Ben: "Dude's I don't feel so hot."

Ella: "You don't look so hot either."

Alex: "Looks like he's gonna hurl."

Ben: (barfs for 5 seconds) "Uhh."

Stephanie: "Ewwww!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "O.K. obviously Ben has a fear of heights and that's kind of depressing…. Maybe I should try to convince Cindy to go out with me, just to get her mind off of that."

(Game)

Kyle: "So… Cindy, you want to hang out at the top of the volcano tonight?

Cindy: "I don't know, I mean… Sure why not.

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "O.K. I think Kyle just asked me out and if he did… I might want to go on a second date then."

(Game)

Chris: "We are now 4 hours into the game, with all 23 campers. So we're gonna add more stress and possibly pain to this challenge."

The air just then got a ton of moist.

Ella: "O.K. is it just me or were those clouds there earlier?"

Chet: "I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out.

Rain then begins to pour on the campers.

Stephanie, Myra, Jen, and Ella: "My hair!"

Alex: "Hey Kyle! You think Chris has something to do with this?"

Kyle: "Yeah! For one, he has a weather machine control in his hand!"

Jen: "Ah! I'm slipping an- (loses grip) Aaaaaaaah!!" (splash)

Then Tera, Crone, Aurick, and Dilan fall in that order.

Chris: "O.K since you campers are out, you can I guess explore the island more."

Crone: "Nah I'm fine supporting my team."

Chris: "And I'm fine with making this challenge, worse." (turns the knob on the weather remote)

June: "Why do I have a feeling that this challenge is gonna get a lot harder."

Thunder is then heard and lightning springs up out of nowhere, shocking off Ryu and Ella.

Ryu: "**BLEEP!**" (Splash)

Ella: "Aaah!" (Splash)

Chris: "So far, the score is tied by eight."

Elly: "Bring on the rain! Wahoo!"

2 hours later and Chet, June, Jackson, Lexi, Sharon, and Kyle are out.

Chris: "Looks like it's starting to get cold."

Alex: "I don't feel anything col- (Hail begins to fall) Oh."

Diana: "Ouch! Owe! Oh! (drops) Craaaaap!" (splash)

Chris: "Okay, here's the score. Raging Elk 4 and Killer Bees 7. Lets even things out, shall we." (turns knob again)

**(Confession Cam)**

Dan: "How much worse can it get than being pelted by hail?"

(Game)

Cindy: "What's that draft?"

Stephanie: (looks behind herself) "Aaaah! Water tornado!"

Ben: "Aaaah!" (drops)

Chris: "Another hour in and because of that tornado, it's now 3:2 in favor of the Killer Bees, having only Myra, Ryan, Elly, Jason, and Stephanie left hanging."

Alex: "So Crone, since we're out… you wanna hang out-"

Crone: "Sure."

Alex: "-with me and my brother."

Crone: "…sure."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "O.K. either Alex wants Kyle to get used to me or he just wants us to hang out. Either way, Alex and I won't have alone time.

(Game)

Jason: "I can't hang on any more. (drops) Daaaang!" (splash)

Ryan: "Myra I can't hang on either. Good luck."

Myra: "Wait no!"

Ryan: (splash)

Tera: "Come on Mary! You can do it!"

Myra: "It's Myra!"

Tera: "Oops, sorry."

(one hour later)

Crone: "So, where's your brother?"

Alex: "He's not coming."

Crone: "Then why are you… Ohhh. You just said that, so the others think we're not alone."

Alex: "Yup, so want to grab something to eat."

Crone: "Totally, I'm starved."

(Back at the beach)

Stephanie: "Uh! I.. have… to… stay… on. (slips) Aaaah! (splash)

Chris: "And then there were two."

Myra: "Your going down Elly, literally!"

Elly: "Bring it Myra!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "O.K. I'm like a rock, cause' I took Tae Kwon Dou for 5 years and I have 4th degree black belt. Trust me, I have so much dormant strength, that people can't even notice."

(Game)

Chris: "Dang girls, you are like stones, I mean since Stephanie got eliminated hours ago and with all the storms I'd thought you'd be done long ago."

Elly: "Myra… Lets make a deal."

Myra: "What kind of deal?"

Elly: "The one where you drop and I use one of my ideas to keep you safe."

Myra: "How will you do that?'

Elly: "Simple, since Ben is afraid of heights and harsh weather, he's bound to screw up on a couple more challenges and since you have the most perseverance and strength, I think you'd have a better shot at winning."

Myra: "… O.K. I'll trust you."

Myra: "O.K…. 1, 2, 3 (lets go) Aaah!" (splash)

Chris: "And the Killer Bees win!"

Elly: "Yeah!" (lets go and drops in joyously)

Chris: "Elk, you me at the campfire, later."

(Forest)

Elly: "Psst Kyle and Cindy, come here."

Kyle: "What you want Elly?"

Elly: "O.K. even though you guys lost, I was thinking that you should have your team vote out Ben."

Cindy: "Why's that?"

Elly: "Well for one, he's afraid of heights and two, he's afraid of storms. Kyle would you want to wake up in the middle of the night with him screaming, because of a storm or lose another challenge that involved heights?"

Kyle&Cindy: "You know, when you put it that way… O.K."

Elly: "Great! Oh and one more thing."

Cindy: "Yeah?"

Elly: "How about we form an alliance."

Kyle: "With who?"

Elly: "Well for starters…us, and Kyle, maybe you could get your brother in it and have Crone join too."

Cindy: "I like it."

Kyle: "Same here. You got yourself a deal."

Elly: "Awesome!"

(Campfire ceremony)

Chris: "O.K. we are down to our last marshmallow and that leaves only Myra and Ben."

Kyle: (In thought) _"I hope Ben is out of here or if what Elly said is true, then I'm gonna kill him."_

Chris: "Alright, now the final marshmallow of the night goes to… (points to Myra, then Ben, then Myra and Ben again) …….Myra."

Cindy: "Later Ben."

Myra: "Seeya!"

(Boat of Losers)

Ben: "I had a feeling I was going home. I mean I'm afraid of heights and it is a reality show. So they would use it against me."

(Island)

Myra: "Here Fluffy Fluffy! Come get your carrot."

Cindy: "Glad your still here."

Myra: "Totally, I mean who else is gonna take care of Fluffy."

--

Ben's Audition Tape: "Mandy, you got it on. O.K. Hey I'm Ben and I want to go on Total Drama, because I'm brainy and very social, plus I'll even try to kiss every girl there. So have me on or have no Drama this season."


	7. Not Again! Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island. Their were 24 campers arriving with one goal in mind and that's winning. For their first challenge they had to do several tasks in vacation form and sadly for the Killer Bees, they lost, but to make things worst. Chase made horrible comments on Stephanie's performance and what seemed to be a smart move for him, actually turned out to be the mistake that got him off the island."

Chris: "Then, after having Chase gone, the guys realize he left a bunny in their care, but instead of them taking care of it, they gave it to Myra the lonely girl who lost her first pet recently. Now on to their challenge. They had to participate in a perseverance challenge, by hanging up the longest over water. All went well….until Ben kept on throwing up, cause' he's afraid of heights. Then when the Killer Bees won, Elly started to form the very first alliance with Kyle and Cindy, nice strategy Elly. In the end it was Ben, the nerdy wimp who's afraid of heights went home. Who will go home tonight and how will the campers react to the next challenge. We'll soon find out on Total Drama Island!"

--

(Chris comes in with a helicopter)

Chet: "Aaaah! They're coming for us!"

Ryan: (Gets up and unfortunately hit's the top bunk so hard, that he knocks himself out)

Kyle: "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

Dilan: "Yawn, Chet it's not the fuzz. It's Chris."

Everyone: "Chris!?"

Chris: "Good morning campers, today we're gonna have a surprising challenge for you and it's pretty easy."

**(Confession Cam)**

Tera: "O.K. I might be a little not smarter than the others, but since I watched this show, I don't think anything's gonna be easy."

(Forest)

Kyle: "So I heard you were on a date yesterday Alex. Is that true?"

Alex: "How would you know?"

Kyle: "Cause you said that I went with you and Crone."

Alex: "O.K. Yes. We did and so did you, right?"

Kyle: "Yup, Cindy's a really nice person."

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "O.K. I think now is the best time to talk to Alex about the alliance."

(Forest)

Kyle: "Hey Alex, I need to ask you something."

Alex: "Go ahead, shoot."

Kyle: "Well last night, Elly came up to me and Cindy, and she had the best idea."

Alex: "What is it?"

Kyle: "To have you, me , Cindy, Crone, and herself, to have an alliance."

Alex: "Sounds like a great idea, since there'd be five of us and that three of us make up the Killer Bees…."

Kyle: "So will you do it and have Crone join, too?"

Alex: "……Deal."

Kyle: "Awesome, can't wait for it."

(Forest)

The campers gather up for the challenge.

Chris: "Good morning campers. Today your next challenge is pretty simple-"

Jason: "And the shocker?"

Chris: "The shocker is that we've been getting a lot of fan mail, about challenges. So… your next challenge was a favorite and that's Dodge Ball!"

Everyone cheers in joy.

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "Dodge ball, yes!! I rock at it."

Ryu: "Dodge ball, so easy."

Chet: "Ah dodge ball, reminds me of juve."

(Game)

Chris: "The rules are simple. Dodge the ball and try to hit the opposing team, with the ball. Oh, and only 5 people per round. Whoever has 3 wins, win. Let's choose the people."

**(Round 1)**

Raging Elk: Cindy, Dilan, Jen, Ryan, and Sharon.

Killer Bees: Stephanie, Elly, Alex, Jason, and Aurick.

Chris: "Let's dodge some balls!"

Elly: (Grabs 4 balls) Try to dodge these!! (throws them randomly through the game)

Dodge balls flung across the room, hitting Jen, Dilan, and Sharon,

Aurick: "Dang, Elly."

Cindy: (gulp) "That's not good."

Ryan: "Well this sucks."

Stephanie: "Gain up on them!"

Ryan: (Grabs 2 dodge balls) "Here Cindy, we gotta deflect them."

Dodge balls from the Killer Bees are thrown towards the last Raging Elk.

Cindy: (blocks and deflects it)

Chef: "Tweeeet!"

Chris: "And the winners are the Raging Elk!"

Kyle: "All right Cindy!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "I cannot believe that we were gained up on, by two people!"

(Game)

Chris: "Next up for the Raging Elk is, Chet, Ryu, Tera, Myra, and Diana. Then up for the Killer Bees is, Crone, Lexi, Jackson, Alex, and Ella."

Kyle: (whispering into Cindy's ear) "Wanna ditch this place for a bit and make out?"

Cindy: "Yes, yes, and yes."

**(Round 2)**

Tera: "What am I suppose to do again?"

Jackson: "This!" (throws ball at Tera's face)

Tera: "Oh…Ouch!"

(dock)

Cindy: "Wow Kyle, your awesome at making out."

Kyle: "Thanks."

Cindy: "Hey… I was wondering, did you ever go out with anyone?"

Kyle: "To tell you the truth…no."

Cindy: "Why, I mean your nice, smart, and-"

Kyle: "Hot, but that's the only reason why girls like me. They just don't see the real me."

Cindy: "And I'm that girl who sees that person, right?"

Kyle: "Yup and that's why your with me and why those girls aren't."

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "Man, I think Cindy is the one, you know."

Cindy: "I think Kyle is the man of my dreams."

Kyle: "She's sweet-"

Cindy: "He's loving-"

Kyle: "She's down to Earth-"

Cindy: "He always knows on what to say-"

Kyle&Cindy: "And further more… he/she's the one for me."

Ten minutes later and Alex finishes off the Raging Elk.

Chris: "O.K. the score is tied by 1, who will win, find out after the commercial break."


	8. Not Again! Part 2

Chris: "Welcome back! We're now starting on the third round and our contestants for the Raging Elk are, Kyle, Cindy, Ryu, Dilan, and Tera. Then up for the Killer Bees are, Stephanie, Dan, Alex, Jason, and June."

Alex: "Bring it bro!"

Kyle: (throws dodge ball at Alex's face instantly) "I think I already brought it."

June: "On aim, in three, two, one, throw!"

Kyle: "Missed."

Cindy: "Not a chance."

Ryu: "Got nothing on me!"

Dilan&Tera: "Ouch!"

Chris: "O.K. the score is 3-4, in favor of the Killer Bees."

Kyle: "O.K. Cindy, on three."

Cindy&Kyle: "One, two, three!!" (dodge balls are thrown everywhere)

Stephanie: "Ow!"

Dan: "Ah!"

Jason: "Crap!"

June: "Miss!"

Ryu: "Looks like it's a rock and a hard place."

June: (Gulp)

Cindy: "Later June!" (throws dodge ball at June's face)

Kyle: "Well, that was fun."

Chris: "O.K. It's 2-1 in favor of the Raging Elk. Bees, if you lose this next game… Then it's campfire ceremony time."

Stephanie: "What is with you losers, we're losing… Again!"

Elly: "Well, if you participate once in a while, then we'd be winning!"

Stephanie: "Freak!"

Elly: "Dork!"

Stephanie: "Cheerleader drop out!"

Elly: "Better be a drop out, than a bottle blonde jock chaser!"

Dan: "Girls! Settle down, lets just use that anger on the field."

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "I'm so glad I have an alliance with Alex and Crone, so that stupid bottle blonde Stephanie! Goes home!"

(Game)

Alex: "Uh… Crone, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Crone: "Sure, what you want to talk about?"

Alex: "Well I was wondering if you want to start an alliance-"

Crone: "Totally I-"

Alex: "With Kyle, Cindy, Elly, and me?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "… Well it does sound like a great idea, I mean we have Kyle, the strong smarty, Cindy, smart and deadly, and Elly, the hyper strong girl… and my hot guy Alex. Why not."

(Game)

Crone: "O.K. I'm in."

--

Elly: "Awesome! O.K. if we lose this challenge, then we're kicking off Stephanie, right?"

Alex&Crone: (nods head)

Chris: "O.K. campers, we're down to two people on each side left standing, let's see some dodging."

Dan: "Come on Lexi, lets do this!"

Lexi: "Totally!"

Diana: "Ready Chet?"

Chet: "Oh yeah!"

Lexi: "Take this!"

Chet: (Catches it) "Oh I took it."

(1 minute later)

Chris: "Well, since Dan is unconscious and that the Raging Elk have two remaining people… I think we have our winning team! Killer Bees, it's time for you all to get ready for your next campfire ceremony."

(Campfire)

Chris: "Campers, tonight we have 10 marshmallows and one of you are going home and can never come back. Ever! The first marshmallow goes to… Elly, then Jason, Alex, Crone, June, Dan, Lexi, Aurick, and Jackson. Campers, we're down to our last marshmallow, so the last marshmallow of the night goes to…. Stephanie."

Everyone: "Gasp!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "How did I get my votes. Simple, I found some photos in a few suitcases and black mailed them to vote off Ella."

(Game)

Ella: "Well, I don't know how that happened, but later guys!"

Everyone: "Later!"

(Forest)

Elly: "Alright then, it's official. The five of us vow to take out Stephanie, agreed."

Alex: "Total priority."

Kyle: "Best move to make."

Crone: "Major move in the game."

Cindy: "I'm in this all the way."

--

Ella's Audition Tape: "Hey producers, it's me Ella! And I'm going to show you my rad guitar skills." (plays the guitar amazingly) "Ella! Stop playing that racket!!" "Sorry dad! That's one of the many reasons why I want to be on, so choose me!"


	9. What did they do? Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island. The campers were doing a TDI favorite, Dodge Ball. Then later on, we caught Kyle&Cindy making out, thus proving we have our first couple of the season, then Elly's alliance was official with Alex, Cindy, Crone, and Alex. The dodge ball game was devastatingly violent and harsh, but in the end it was the Killer Bees, sending home Ella the eager rocker chic, home. Who will be kicked off the island next, will Elly's alliance kick off Stephanie, and seriously! Will my teeth get any whiter? We'll find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

--

(Killer Bees Girls Cabin)

Elly: "- and you know what!"

Stephanie: "What?!"

Elly: "Your more of a **BLEEP**, than Heather would be!"

Stephanie: "At least I don't act like Lindsay and Gwen combined together!"

Elly: "Ha! I have an IQ of 184 and in retro specs, if I was Gwen then I'd kick Yo butt!"

Stephanie: "Skank!"

Elly: "Bra stuffer!"

June: "Will you girls stop fighting! Us girls here are resting, before the challenge!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Lexi: "God, Elly and Stephanie keep on fighting. I mean they're like Heather and Gwen. This feud has got to end. If we lose the next challenge, I'm so voting for Stephanie."

(Mess Hall)

Kyle: "So did you wake up by Elly and Stephanie, today?"

Cindy: "Yawn… Do my pore's show it!?"

Jen: "No, you look fine."

Cindy: "Well then the makeup's working."

Ryu: "I wonder what you girls look like, without your makeup."

All Raging Elk Girls: "And you never will."

Dan: "Hey Aurick, who would win in a fist fight. Izzy or Katie?"

Aurick: "That's a tough one… I'd have to say Izzy, cause' she's so crazy."

Chris: "Campers, drop your forks and food, cause' your next challenge starts in 5 minutes."

Everyone: "What!?"

Chris: "Yeah and whoever doesn't make it to the challenge spot in that time, then your out and further-"

Evryone: "Move it Chris!"

Chris: "Ow! Ah! Eh! Ouch! My body, my perfect body!"

(Docks)

Chris: "O.K. Since you completely ran over my body, I will now cancel the pizza night I was gonna throw!"

Chet: "Uh, dude. We broke in the vault yesterday to have a pizza party."

Chris: "… Well, whatever. Today's challenge will be based on memory."

**(Confession Cam)**

Jen: "O.K. if this game is based on memory, then we're so screwed with Tera."

(Game)

Chris: "But this game is based on the memory of the past seasons of TDI!"

Everyone: "Yay!"

Chris: "Oh and it gets even better, there will be an elimination round and whichever team has all of their teammates out first, loses and the MVP of this challenge will take two people with him/her to an all you can eat buffet!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Jason: "When I heard the All You Can Eat Buffet. I almost cried in joy, because of eating that moving slop Chef makes."

Crone: "OMG! A buffet, I love to eat. I'm like a skinny glutton, which means I can eat a lot and not gain any weight. Cool huh."

(Game)

Chris: "Oh and one last thing, we will throw in random prizes for you all to jeopardize your team, so either be greedy or helpful, either way we will get more viewers. So let the games begin!"

--

Chris: "O.K. Let the questions be asked. True or false, Cody and Beth kissed at the finale of Total Drama Tropical?"

BZZZ

Chris: "Tera."

Tera: "That is so true, how romantic that was."

Chris: "Surprisingly, that is correct. Sorry Alex, but your out. Tera choose the next two to compete."

Tera: "O.K. I choose Dan and Chet."

Chris: "You hear her, come on down. Now for this question, there is a prize. Show them what they would be winning Chef."

Chef: "Well Chris, they'll be winning a week of their favorite food for their team, instead of my amazingly delicious slop!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Chet: "Oh dude! Patio ribs and PaneraBread soup, that's awesome!"

Dan: "Awesome! Burgers and cotton candy!"

(Game)

Chris: "The question is… How many challenges did it take for Gwen to accept Trent's apology, for having her buried alive and forget about her?"

Dan&Chet: "…"

BZZZ

Chris: "Dan!"

Dan: "That would be 7 challenges."

BZZZZZZZZ

Chris: "Ooh sorry Dan, it was actually eight, so Chet and his team not only wins another round, but gets to eat their favorite food for a week!"

Raging Elk: "Chet! Chet! Chet! Chet! Chet!"

Chet: "Thank you and thank you. Oh and the next two I want to face off are Diana and Crone."

Chris: "You heard him. So the next question is this. True or false, Eva actually laughed when seeing Heather having her head shaved off?"

BZZZ

Chris: "Diana!"

Diana: "False, duh!"

BZZZZZZZZ

Chris: "Sorry Diana, but the film crew couldn't show that part, because the viewers would stop watching this show and we'll be taking a short break, so stay tuned."


	10. What did they do? Part 2

Chris: "Welcome back and back to Dan choosing the next two people of his choice."

Dan: "I'm going for Kyle and Elly."

**(Confession Cam)**

Dan: "O.K. I chose the two, because I think they're in a alliance together and having this challenge will prove it."

(Game)

Chris: "Campers, before I ask the question, I'd like to say. Do you like Luxury?"

Kyle: "Sure, why not."

Elly: "Yeah… What he said."

Chris: "Good, cause this next prize will be prize for two, to a fancy luxury resort, with spa, pool, a thousand dollars to spend on, and much much more, but all you have to do is drop out."

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "O.K. Earlier, our alliance promised that if either Kyle, Alex, Crone, or Cindy win a luxury challenge for each other… Then they can take it."

(Game)

Kyle: "… I'll drop out and I'll take Cindy with me."

Chet: "Alright then. May I escort you both to the cruise ship right now."

Cindy&Kyle: "Wait, what!?"

Chris: "Yeah. One of the things I forgot to mention, was that the person you take is automatically eliminated from the challenge, so later you two!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Well, might as well live it up at the hotel."

(Game)

Chris: "O.K. since we're running short on time, we'll be fast forwarding this episode."

--

Chris: "O.K. It is now 1-6 in favor of the Killer Bees and Tera is the last person standing for the Elk… Good luck with that."

**(Confession Cam)**

Tera: "O.K. Just, because I'm not the smartest girl around, doesn't mean I know my TDI!"

Stephanie: "I'm looking at her and thinking, yeah we're gonna win."

(Game)

Chris: "Well Tera, since you won the last round, choose your next victim."

Tera: "I choose Stephanie."

Stephanie: "Fine with me."

Chris: "O.K. then, the question is… In what episode, did Justin talk in TDI season 1?"

BZZZ

Tera: "Episode 1!"

Chris: "Correct!"

Stephanie: "What!?"

Chris: "Sorry Stephanie, but your out."

Tera: "Now I choose Aurick."

Aurick: "Bring it blonde."

Chris: "The question is… How many time did Owen hit a cliff when he and Izzy were running from the crazy psycho chainsaw wielding killer with a hook?"

BZZZ

Chris: "Tera, again."

Tera: "14 times exactly."

Chris: "Wow, I thought no one was gonna get that one.

(5 minutes later)

Chris: "Surprisingly we're down to 2 people, Elly and Tera. This could yet be the best TDI comeback ever!"

Tera: "Awesome!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "Man, I didn't know Tera was that smart about TDI."

Ryu: "Dude, she is seriously like a mystery now right?"

(Game)

Chris: "Alright this final question will decide on who wins this challenge and having her team avoid the marshmallow ceremony. So the final question is… Name the order of all the eliminated contenders from TDI season one, except when Izzy and Eva came back."

Elly&Tera: "……………………………..."

Elly&Tera: "I got it!"

BZZZ

Chris: "…….. Tera!"

Tera: "O.K. it's as followed: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridget, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Owen. So I win right?"

Chris: "Yes you do and since you elimininated mostly everyone on the Killer Bees, so you'd most definintly be te MVP and further more, you may now choose the two to take with on the all you can eat buffet.

Ter: "... I choose Stefani and Ryu!"

Chris: "Well, that's a weird choice, but okay. Stephanie, Ryu you may now go with Tera to the messhall for the all you can eat buffet and the Killer Bees, you know where to go tonight."

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "O.K. So we lost. I just need two votes unfortunately against Dan, because of the food thing."

Ryu: "I have no idea why Tera would choose me, but hey. Food is food."

(Campfire)

The campers already done part of the marshmallow ceremony only showing Stephanie, Elly, and Dan.

Chris: "Campers we are down to two marshmallows and three campers, so the last two I call will be safe and the other will-"

Aurick: "Never come back to the island and must leave immediately on the dock of shame."

Chris: "Alright, as I was saying, the next marshmallow goes to… Stephanie."

Stephanie: "Thanks everyone."

Chris: "Now the final marshmallow goes to…………….. Elly."

Dan: "Well I guess it's my time to go and-"

Diana: "Wait!!"

Everyone: "Huh?"

As of that moment, Diana then kisses Dan.

Diana: "Promise me you'll wait."

Dan: "I always will. Later guys."

Everybody (star struck): "Yeah, later."

--

Dan's Audition Tape: "Yo Canadian pro's, I'm just a party going popular kid, willing to let a couple of days pass by, so choose me and I'll have a couple of parties go on here and probably score on a couple of babes."


	11. Not Again, Again Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island. The campers had to compete in a memory challenge, which was pretty simple for Tera and also having Kyle, winning a luxury reward for him and Cindy. Then later on, the Raging Elk won… again, because of Tera's amazing and probably only memory of TDI and won a an all you can eat buffet, taking Ryu and Stephanie with her. Later on, the Killer Bees eliminated Dan, the partying romantic. Who would go home tonight and will the Killer Bees win a challenge? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

--

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "O.K. yesterday's all you can eat buffet was amazing, but the food they had didn't shock me though, it was actually Tera."

_(Yesterday)_

_Ryu: "Alright Tera. Tell us why you chose us."_

_Tera: "O.K. The real reason why I chose you two is that, you both have a high attitude, but actually have a nice strategy."_

_Stephanie: "Ryu, did I just get shot with a tranquilizer or did Tera say an amazing summary about us?"_

_Ryu: "I believe so, but I still don't get why you chose us."_

_Tera: "Well I was thinking that we make an alliance. I mean the most unlikely people to team up… uh team up."_

_Stephanie: "Hmm… I think that's the smartest thing you ever did in this game. I'm in."_

_Ryu: "Well I don't want to be the odd man out, so __**BLEEP **__yeah I'm in!"_

(Mess Hall)

Crone: "So when do you think your brother and Cindy will come back?"

Alex: "Probably in a hour or so. (Looking sadly at the Raging Elk) Look what we've been reduced to, I mean they have their favorite food for a week and we're stuck here eating this crap."

June: "Then maybe we should all step up our game."

Lexi: "And if not, then let's kick off Stephanie, once and for all."

Stephanie: "He hem!"

Jackson: "You know we wanted you to hear that, right?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Sharon: "Thank god that Chet won us the week of our favorite foods. I mean I couldn't last another week with Chef's ugly food."

Ryan: "Man, between Chet and Kyle, I think Chet would be the better supporter of the group, but just by a little."

(Mess Hall)

Chris: "Good morning campers! Today is a brand new day and a brand new challenge, but further more a-"

Cruise ship: "Hoooooonk!"

Chris: "Well I guess I'll announce today's challenge at the docks, since Cindy and Kyle came back."

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Oh my god! That was the best hotel and spa, I have ever been to. Nothing can top that reward, except my Kyle of course."

Kyle: "Man, that was the best reward and date, that I ever had."

(Dock)

Chris: "Well since everyone is here, then lets start today's challenge!"

Dilan: "Woohoo."

Chris: "As I was saying. Today's challenge is another TDI favorite… Phobia Factor!"

Nearly every camper then faints, because of it.

**(Confession Cam)**

Jason: "Noooooo! Why? Why this challenge!?"

Crone: "Anything, but this!"

Ryu: "This is **BLEEEEP **all over."

(Hours Later)

Chris: "O.K. Now that your awake, let's start out with… Crone."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "My worst fear. It's getting my hair dyed in weird colors."

(Game)

Chris: "So what will it be Crone? Sea foam, aqua, or dark purple?"

Crone: "Do I have a choice. I'm going with aqua, so it matches my eyes."

Alex: "Don't worry Crone, I'll be right beside you to support."

Crone: "Really!? Thanks Alex!"

Chris: "And probably with that, that's one point for the Bees. So next up is Sharon and Jackson. It's time for you to where Star Wars costumes."

Sharon&Jackson: "Aaaaaaah!!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Sharon: "O.K. I'm afraid of Star Wars costumes, because when I was little, my older brother would scare me with a Chewbacca mask and I'd always cry."

Jackson: "I'm scared of Star Wars costumes, because they remind me that aliens are out there and they can kill you."

(Game)

Chris: "Sharon, here's your Chewbacca costume and Jackson, here's your Yoda costume, fitted especially for you."

--

Chris: "It's been one hour in and Alex, June, and Lexi completed their fears of pole jumping, earthquakes, and hang gliding, but not everyone did their fears. Diana couldn't finish eating frogs legs and Sharon was not brave enough to have on the Chewbacca costume all day. How will the others cope with their fears and will the Killer Bees win this. Find out after the break."


	12. Not Again, Again Part 2

Crone: (Sigh) "I can't believe my beautiful blonde hair, is aqua styled anime hair."

Alex: "Hey, look on the bright side."

Crone: "What bright side?"

Alex: "Well, I like girls who are different and blue is my favorite color."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "Oh my god! I, think now is the best moment for me to confess to Alex, that I love him!"

(Game)

Crone: "Alex, since blue is your favorite color and that I actually like strange things, like eating at least 1 triple cheeseburger a week."

Alex: "I think I know, where your going at this. I think that you-"

??: "Aaaaaaaaah!!"

Alex: "Come one! If someone's screaming that loud over a fear, then it must be good."

Crone: "Yeah…_Dang!_"

(Stage)

Kyle: "I don't know if I can do it."

Jen: "Come on Kyle, we're down by five. We need this point!"

Tera: "Lay off him, I'd be afraid too, if I was facing a tarantula."

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "Tarantulas are my worst fear, because they're like a huge, fury, slow-walking, venomous death, just waiting for you."

(Game)

Kyle: "Chris! Is this thing defanged?"

Chris: "Don't worry Kyle, all the fears were tested and everyone came out alive… Except for this one."

Kyle: "Alright then. If my brother can accomplish his fear, then I can do mine." (Takes the spider)

Chris: "And that's a point for the Raging Elk."

Kyle: "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Chris: "Ah! It's on me now! (squishes it) Okay, now that that's done, the next phobia challenge is for Tera."

Tera: (Gulp)

Jackson: "I wonder what her fear is."

--

Tera: "Aaaaaah! Tacky Knock-offs!"

Lexi: "Why, am I not surprised."

Chris: "Tera, you just have to wear those clothes."

Ryu: "Come on Tera, you can do it."

**(Confession Cam)**

Tera: "Well, I can just picture it as high-class clothing."

(Game)

Tera: "O.K… I'll do it."

Chris: "And with that, Tera gets a point for her team."

--

Chris: "It was a torturing battle between the teams. From being in a burning building-to singing in public, but now the score is 9-8, in favor of the Killer Bees and if the Raging Elk get Cindy to face her fear, then we have a tie. You ready Cindy?"

Cindy: "I don't know"

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "What's my worst fear. It would have to be… falling in a tub of pudding, 5 stories high."

(Game)

Stephanie: "Lets try to psych her out guys."

June: "That's not a bad idea."

Lexi: "Hey Cindy! Try to look down in the warm, goopy, slimy, pudding."

Cindy: "That's not gonna work on me. No way… (looks down) Oh god! I'm coming down."

Chris: "Well, it's official. The Killer Bees finally win and that means you Raging Elk, are going to the bonfire ceremony tonight."

Alex: "Yes! We finally win!"

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Well, we're down to 2 marshmallows and 3 people. Lets see who's going home. Cindy, Sharon, or Diana. The next marshmallow goes to, Diana."

Diana: "Yay!"

Chris: "We're down to the last 2 people and now the final marshmallow of the night, goes to…………… Cindy."

Cindy: "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Chris: "The dock of shame is this way now Sharon."

Kyle: "Looks like she's going to a galaxy, far, far, away."

Jen: "Isn't she supposed to ride the Millennium Falcon?"

Chet: "Say hi to Han for me!"

Tera: "Bye bye, wookie!"

Cindy: "O.K. that's enough!"

--

Sharon's Audition Tape: "Hi producers. I'm Sharon and I can be the hot trend center of the show. So you can all advertise and get high ratings. Trust me I have from Fanta-Red Lobster logos. So choose me and you will be a popular advertising game show as well."

**HeroicEight: "Well 5 people are gone and I now want you people to tell me, who to vote off next... excluding Stephanie and Elly's alliance. Review Please.**


	13. Survive This Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island. Tera formed an alliance with the two most unlikely people in the game, which were Stephanie and Ryu. Then we had another fan challenge, which was Phobia Factor. Mostly everyone completed their fears, but in the end, the Elk lost and lost Sharon, because she wouldn't Wookie out. Who will be voted out next and be prepared to watch the most dramatic fight in TDI history, tonight on Total Drama Island.

--

**(Confession Cam)**

Chet: "Man, ever since Sharon left, this place just got a lot more crazier."

(Killer Bees Girl's Cabin)

Stephanie: "Elly! Will you please shut up! I'm trying to do my makeup."

Elly: "So am I! Miss the world revolves around me!"

Lexi: "Will you two just shut up!!"

(Mess Hall)

Ryu: "Man I can't believe we're back to eating this cra-"

Chef On Microphone: "Listen maggots! You all report to the dock in 5 minutes. Pronto!"

Jackson: "Great… Chef is going commander."

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "Obviously if Chef is going commando, then he's doing our challenge… Cool!"

(Dock)

Everyone gathers up for the next challenge.

Chef: "Listen maggots, today I'm leading this challenge and since I'm the master in the art of survival, today's challenge will be based on three tasks on survival. Whoever's team get 2 or more tasks completed, then that team wins. Do I make myself clear!?"

Everyone: "Sir yes sir!"

Chef: "Then follow me to the middle of the-"

Chet: "Maybe I should mess with Chef, like Duncan did."

Jen: "I don't think that's a smart thing to do Che-"

Chef: "What are you two talking about!?"

Chet: "Just your ugly face!"

Everyone: "Gasp!"

Chef: "Drop and give me 50!"

Chef: "Yes sir."

(10 minutes later)

Chef: "All right. Your first challenge is to make a hut, suitable to fit all of you."

Jason: "This is gonna be easy. My dad's a construction worker and taught me the basics."

Ryu: "Yeah, but the parts here aren't wood and metal, it's bamboo, vines, and tree leaves."

Chef: "On your marks, get set, and go!"

Diana: "O.K. Kyle and Tera, you both make the roof, Ryu and Jen, tie the vines to the right level of rope, Dilan and Chet, you both make a firm base for the shelter, the rest of us will make the walls and windows of the fort!"

Jason: "All right lets measure ourselves, so we can find out how much space we need!"

Elly: "Measure then!"

(1 Hour later)

Everyone: "Done!"

Chef: "All right then, let's see who has the better shelter. (Exams the Raging Elk) "Nice density, good leveling, and -"

Just then a small gust blows in and knocks over their shelter.

**(Confession Cam)**

Jen: "O.K. that was my bad, cause' I forgot to put in the stupid vines."

(Game)

Chef: "Well, even if I didn't expect the Killer Bees, but since your shelter is in pieces, then I guess those maggots win!"

Killer Bees: "Yay!"

Chef: "All right, the next challenge is to make the best S.O.S. signal! Go!"

Ryan: "O.K. guys, we need coconuts, boulders, rocks, whatever. We need this win, so hurry!"

Kyle: "Me, Cindy, and Chet will get the boulders."

Diana: "Tera, Jen, and I will get the coconuts."

Dilan: "Ryu, Myra, and me will get the rocks."

Raging Elk: "Break!"

Stephanie: "O.K. lets gather up some tree bark, vines, and gasoline."

Alex: "There's no gasoline."

Stephanie: "There is in the kitchen. Go get it!"

Alex: "Yes ma'am." (Runs Off)

June: "Why hasn't she been voted off yet?"

Aurick: "Cause' someone always gets in the way."

Crone: "Dang."

(16 minutes later)

Kyle: "Dang, Ryan! You know how to make a good S.O.S. signal."

Ryan: "I know, right?"

Tera: "How do you know how to get this stuff into that?"

Ryan: "Well I watched a lot of survival movies when I signed up for this show, so yeah I know a lot."

Jen: "Cool!"

Chef: "Tweeeeet! All right maggots! Show me what you got!"

Stephanie: "Their you are Alex! Do you have the gas?"

Alex: "Yes and here!"

Stephanie: "Thank you and now lets light our S.O.S. signal up!" (pours gasoline on S.O.S. and sets it on fire)

Chef: "Amazing! No one can top tha-" (Heavy metal music is played)

Chet: "Just wanted to add a little more to our S.O.S. since heavy metal is the loudest music in the world and since we show a bigger S.O.S. signal, I'd think we would have a better shot at being noticed."

Chef: "Genius! I think this smart alec's team, wins!"

Raging Elk: "Yay!"

Chris: "I'd hate to interrupt, but I think it's now time for our commercial break, so stay tuned."


	14. Survive This Part 2

Chef: "All right, now that we're back… Let's start the final task maggots. Making a boat!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "No way! Me and Kyle helped make a fishing boat for our uncle and we like know the basics in our heads!"

Kyle: "Three words. Easy. As. Pie."

(Game)

Chef: "All right, here's your material and the team who makes their boat and crosses the finish line out in the ocean first, wins the challenge!"

Stephanie: "Ah. You guys better build a dock, so my original outfit won't get wet!"

Elly: "I promise I might!"

Stephanie: "Grrr."

Chef: "On your marks, get set, go maggots go!"

(2 ½ hours later)

Alex: "Just one more touch there and…. Done!"

Cindy: "Everything's ready!"

Myra: "All right guys. Push!"

Stephanie: "Hurry up you losers!"

The teams both set out.

Aurick: "Hey Alex, I was wondering did you ever try to hit on Cindy?"

Alex: "Once, but that was when Kyle and Cindy weren't going out."

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "Hey, what do you expect from me, I had a minor crush on her till I met Crone."

(Game)

Crone: "There's the finish line! Speed up! Speed up!"

Kyle: "Come on Ryan! Come o-"

The Raging Elk boat begins to shake.

Cindy: "What's going on!?"

Dilan: "I just took off some weight, like that red gear that connects to that wire."

Kyle: "You mean you disconnected the engine!?"

Dilan: "Oops."

The Killer Bees cross the finish line.

Chris: "And the Killer Bees win again!"

Killer Bees: "Yay!"

Chris: "I don't know what to say, but Raging Elk, tonight another person is going home."

(Mess Hall)

Elly: "Guys I want to tell you something."

Kyle: "What is it?"

Elly: "It's about, Stephanie."

Crone: "What about her?"

Elly: "Well, remember when I told you guys how I got kicked off the cheerleading squad?"

Cindy: "Yeah."

Elly: "Well, the friend I defended was… Stephanie."

Everyone At The Table: "What!?"

Elly: "She was the nicest girl ever, until she tried out for the squad since everyone had to go to the hospital. She got in, but changed from a nice person to a complete snob."

Tera: "Wow, that stinks."

Elly: "Yeah."

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryu: "All right, I heard a conversation with Alex&Aurick, and I'm so gonna ruin this place by spreading enough true rumors to make everyone mad at each other and mess this game up, he he."

(Camp Grounds)

Ryu: "All right, it's time to use the voice switcheroo. He hem. Hey Kyle, did you here that Alex is trying to hit on Cindy?"

Kyle: "What!? Who said that? Who's telling me this!?"

Ryu: "Just someone anonymous."

(Forest)

Ryu: "Hey Stephanie, all of us at camp heard all about your life as BFF's with Elly and other thins."

Stephanie: "What!? OMG I'm so gonna kill her!"

(Bathroom)

Ryu: "Hey did you here that Myra made out with Jackson in the bathroom. I know and I thought he liked Jen."

Jen: "I knew it! Those two are going down!"

(Camp Grounds)

In one hour, Ryu spread some true and false rumors and having almost every camper fight.

Stephanie: "I knew you'd tell everyone about my past, you **BLEEP**!

Elly: "Like your one to talk to you little-"

Kyle: "Alex! I can't believe you tried to steal my girlfriend!"

Alex: "I would never."

Kyle: "Then why did I hear someone say that you told Aurick that you tried to hit on her!"

Alex: "Aurick! You tow-timer! I said I only hit on her at the beginning of the game before she liked Kyle!!"

Crone: "You tried to kiss Alex!"

June: "I would never! He's not my type and beside, I'd never cheat on my friend's boyfriend!"

Jen: "I knew you kissed him you **BLEEP**!"

Myra: "No I wouldn't!"

Kyle: "I thought out of all the people here, I'd trust you the most! Now I'm wrong!"

Alex: "Bring it!"

Everyone begins to fight.

Tera: **"STOP IT!!"**

Everyone stops and stares at Tera.

Tera: "Guys you're all fighting over stupid things. Plus Alex only hit on Cindy once on the first day, before Kyle arrived, Myra only kissed her bunny here on the island, Cindy would never kiss Alex, and Elly only mentioned that Stephanie and her were once friends. Besides, look at yourselves. Your fighting each the over the dumbest things, which you can work out by talking it over. Your making this game sound like a massacre and if you don't stop then you'll all not talk to each other, then not compete together, and win this game only in anger."

Alex: "Hey, I'm sorry for hitting on Cindy."

Kyle: "And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Crone: "Sorry for blaming you, that you made out with Alex."

June: "It's all right."

Jen: "I'm so sorry for blaming you."

Myra: "It's O.K."

One by one they all apologized and finally leaving…

Elly: "Look, I'll set aside our differences and begin as friends again. How about it?"

Stephanie: "How about no and get away from me."

Elly: "I at least tried."

**(Confession Cam)**

Tera: "Wow. I think I made difference today and have everyone change dramasticly. Dramatically. **BLEEP**. Blonde moment."

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Alright, I have 9 marshmallows and very angry campers. So the first marshmallow goes to Tera, then Cindy, Chet, Diana, Jen, Ryan, Myra, and Ryu. Campers, we're down to our last marshmallow. So without further ado, the last marshmallow goes to…

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "Why do I have the feeling I'm going home."

Dilan: "It is probably my time to go, I mean I did cost us the challenge."

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "The last marshmallow goes to-"

Tera: "Wait! I want to say something."

Chris: "O.K. I guess that's fine."

Tera: "Thanks Chris. Guys, I just want to say… Goodbye."

Everyone: "What!?"

Tera: "When everyone was fighting today, I realized that this game changes people and even though I'm not the smartest girl around, or the most strongest, and agile. I realized that if I stay here longer, then all my day happy attitude and feelings, will probably soon be terrifying and mad. So whoever you were gonna vote out tonight is safe, cause' I don't want to stay here any more."

Chris: "Are you really sure you want to go?"

Tera: "Yeah."

Chris: "All right then, by her choice, Tera your riding the boat of losers."

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryu: "Dang! If I didn't do that rumor thing, she would have still stayed here."

(Dock)

Elly: "Later Tera. You were the most fashionable person here and the most bright."

Tera: "Thanks. Well, there's my ride. Later guys."

Campers At The Dock: "Later."

--

Tera's Audition Tape: "Hi again producers. If you don't remember me, then let me tell you. I'm Tera the winner of the Total Drama Action, meet the cast sweepstakes. So you know I'm a huge fan of the show, plus I'm not that smart, look at my report card. (Shows Report Card) Yeah I know, D's and C's. Plus I can try to bring drama. Anyways, vote for Tera."

**HeroicEight: Since there were only two votes for people to vote off, I had to flip a coin and so I got Tera. Review Please.**


	15. Total Drama FaceOff Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island, Chef took control of a survival challenge and made them do 3 survival challenges, which were screwed up by Jen and Dilan, because of their clumsiness, which had the Killer Bees win another challenge. And later on, Ryu spread some messed up rumors around the island and have almost everybody in camp beat the snot out of each other, but was then stopped by Tera. Then at the bonfire ceremony, the last marshmallow was either going to Kyle or Dilan, but was suddenly interrupted by Tera and wanting to go home. How will the campers cope with this and to the next surprising challenge, find out today on the three part episode of Total Drama Island."

--

(Last Night)

_Stephanie: "Ryu, I know you're the one who started the rumors!"_

_Ryu: "Why would you say that?"_

_Stephanie: "Cause' you and Tera were the only ones not fighting!"_

_Ryu: "Oh."_

_Stephanie: "Luckily for you, Tera wasn't much of a leader."_

_Ryu: "Are you saying, your taking command?"_

_Stephanie: "Yes! Got a problem with that!?"_

_Ryu: "I'm fine."_

_Stephanie: "Alright then. For our first mission under me, if my team loses the next challenge, we try to persuade everyone to kick out Jason and if your team loses, then we do the same for Kyle."_

_Ryu: "Why Kyle?"_

_Stephanie: "Cause' he's a triple threat. Nice, strong, and smart."_

_Ryu: "Deal."_

(Raging Elk Guys Cabin)

Chet: "Morning wusses."

Kyle: "Morning Mohawk."

Dilan: "Some ceremony last night, huh?"

Ryu: "Yeah, I thought you were going home."

**(Confession Cam)**

Dilan: "I knew he voted against me!"

(Mess Hall)

Crone: "You know what would be a great challenge idea?"

June: "Please don't say that reunion thing again."

Alex: "Reunion?"

Crone: "It is a great idea. Look all the past contestants come back and face us in challenges that make us evenly matched."

Stephanie: "That is so lame."

Crone: "Says you and June."

Chris: "Good morning campers. Today's challenge is going to be based on … well maybe seeing it, would be better. So onwards to the beach."

**(Confession Cam)**

Aurick: "What does he mean, by seeing it, would believe it?"

Myra: "This is too confusing!!"

(Beach)

Chris: "O.K. So do you guys see the challenge?"

Everyone: "No!"

Chris: "Well… I guess they didn't arrive yet."

Crone: "They!? That means your using my-"

Chris: "Yes! To have a-"

Castaways: "Total Drama Action Reunion!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "Aaaaah! They're using my challenge idea!"

Dilan: "No way! I'm such an Izzy fan!"

Kyle: "This rocks, but kinda sucks for Tera. Since she was the biggest TDI fan out of all us."

(Game)

Chris: "Now that the past contestants are here, we will now start today's challenge. Total Drama Face-Off!"

Alex: "How's it played?"

Chris: "Maybe you should ask Crone, since she's the one who thought the idea."

Crone: "Alright then. The rules are simple. The formal contestants evenly team up against the oppsing team and the team with the most wins from each round, win."

Chris: "All right then. Current campers, choose the people you want to be on your team. You got 5 minutes."

Kyle: "I'll go first. I choose Gwen!"

Stephanie: "Heather!"

Dilan: "Izzy!"

Alex: "Eva!"

Cindy: "DJ!"

Jason: "Bridgette!"

(4½ minutes later)

Chris: "Alright. On the Raging Elk. Gwen, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Yin, Dean, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Cody, and Justin. Then on the Killer Bees, are Heather, Owen, Sadie, Katie, Harold, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Bridget, Courtney, Tyler, Erique, and Maria."

Dilan: "Hey Izzy, can I have your autograph?"

Izzy: "Sure, but I don't have a pen."

Dilan: "Don't worry I do!"

Heather: "I thought you all would want mine and-"

Stephanie: "I want your autograph!"

Everyone: "What!?"

Heather: "Finally! One of my favorite characters of the show, wants my autograph."

Maria: "You still watch this crap?"

Duncan: "Hello. We all watch it together."

Chris: "Which by the way, you shouldn't tell anyone what's going on."

Heather: (Whispers into Stephanie's ear)

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "OMG! I knew it! That **BLEEP** Elly, started an alliance with Kyle, Alex, Crone, and Cindy!"

(Game)

Chris: "Well, now that that's said. Let's start the challenge, with Heather against Cindy."


	16. Total Drama FaceOff Part 2

(Round 1)

Chris: "Your first challenge is to kick box!"

Cindy: "Seriously? Cool."

**(Confession Cam)**

Heather: "Of course. Chris has to always have me either pair up with the worst person or face off in a challenge that doesn't fit my forte."

(Game)

Cindy: "Heather, just picture me as either Gwen or Lindsay. That way my black belt in Karate will match your anger against either one."

Heather: "All right then."

Chris: "Ready, set, fight!"

Cindy: (Kicks Heather in the gut)

Heather: "Ouch!" (Punches Cindy in the chest)

Cindy: "Best you got?" (Punches Heather in the chest)

Heather: (Gets knocked out)

Chris: "Ouch! Well since Heather is down for the count, let's bring up DJ and Sadie, in the race-a-thon."

DJ: "Race-a-thon?"

Chris: "Yeah, you and Sadie will have to race until one of you drops. So… good luck with that and go!"

Sadie: "This is so sad, because I'm away from Katie!"

DJ: "Don't worry, just think that she's waiting for you at the finish line."

Sadie: (Having to be a foot ahead) "Oh, thanks DJ." (Runs off)

DJ: "Ah man!"

(1 hour later)

Chris: "And Sadie wins!"

Killer Bees: "Yay!"

Chris: "Next up is Duncan and Maria!"

Duncan: "This will be fun."

Maria: "Totally."

Chris: "Alright, the next challenge will be to do a skateboarding contest!"

Maria: "What!?"

Duncan: "Easy win."

(Skate Park, near dock)

Myra: "How do they do that, so fast?"

Jason: "The magic of fame."

Chris: "All right. Duncan, Maria, on your marks, get set, skate off!"

Duncan: "Ladies first."

Maria: "Fine. (Goes down and shreds the board around the park) Surprised ya, didn't I?"

Duncan: (Nods head) "O.K. I'll just- (Goes down and does minor skating moves) screw up."

Chris: "Wow. In a weird shocking way, Maria wins!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Duncan: "How did she learn how to skateboard?!"

Maria: "I went training with Tony Hawk, since I got interested in Geoff's skating."

(Game)

Chris: "This will be a four on four round. For the Elk, Kyle, Yin, Lindsay, and Chet and for the Bees, Bridget, Owen, Lexi, and Jason."

Lexi: "So what's the challenge?"

Chris: "I'm getting to it. The challenge is to verse each other in the most recent best hit multiplayer game!"

Lindsay: "Yay!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "Well the Bees are screwed, because we have Lindsay the game master, Chet and his cheat codes, that his brother gives him, Yin…well I don't know much about her, but I think she's good, and me the Metal Gear Solid master!"

(Game)

Owen: "Ah, sweet! This is totally awesome!"

Jason: "Just don't have a heart attack. Seriously, your weight says it."

Bridget: "Harsh much?"

Chris: "Everybody ready?"

Players: (Nod)

Chris: "Alright then, go!"

(5 seconds later)

Lindsay: "Yay! We won!"

Lexi: "Dang, she's good."

Chet: "With a little help, from my cheats."

Chris: "Well, let's start our next challenge. Will Izzy&Dilan and Courtney&Elly come on down!"

Izzy: "This will be so crazy like the time-"

Dilan: "The RCMP chased you off the island!"

Izzy: "Totally, yeah!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Izzy: "Man, Gwen was right. Dilan does have the hots for me. Should I tell him that I'm still dating Owen?"

(Game)

Chris: "The challenge is to eat the most disgusting thing, Chef could make."

Everyone: "Gasp!"

Courtney: "I should have sued them, while I had the chance."

Elly: "Just hold your nose and cram whatever it is down your throat."

Chef then walks in with 4 plates having a weird jiggly mesh of what appears to be fish, meat, and a dark green stuff all over.

Dilan: "Oh my god!"

Izzy: "Wow, that looks good!"

Courtney: "Aaaah!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "Well I guess Courtney's still afraid of green Jell-O."

(Game)

Chris: "Will Courtney face her fears for the Killer Bees or have them lose. Find out after the break.


	17. Total Drama FaceOff Part 3

Courtney: "I don't know if I can do it!"

Elly: "Come on Court! Izzy already finished hers!

Courtney: "But I-"

Elly: "Don't worry! You're a CIT, you should be brave about this or so I thought."

Courtney: "I am so brave!"

Elly: "Prove it."

Courtney: "Fine. (Eats the mess of food) There I… Ate green jelly."

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "Thank god, Courtney is competitive."

(Game)

Dilan: "I don't know if I can do it."

Izzy: "Don't worry it tastes horrible!"

Elly: "Well, bottoms up. (Eats the mess) Ewww."

Chris: "And with that the Raging Elk win that round."

Heather: "Thanks for the help Izzy."

Izzy: "Oops."

Chris: "All right, now the next challenge… Will need Eva-"

Geoff: "Dude, she's sick."

Chris: "Oh yeah. Well then Gwen and Tyler, you'll be versing each other in mid air with plastic swords!"

(Plat Form)

Gwen: "We're safe right?"

Chris: "Safe enough. So ready and fight!"

Tyler: "Don't worry Gwen, I'll take it easy on yo-"

Gwen: "Hiya! Ha! Pow!"

(30 minutes later)

Tyler: "Aaaaaah! I give up! I give up!"

Gwen: "Wimp."

**(Confession Cam)**

Trent: "Man Gwen's amazing, I mean not only she's a black belt, but can totally kick butt when it comes to games."

Jen: "Wow, I'm more of a Gwen fan even more now."

(Game)

Chris: "For hours now, the former campers and original campers competed in various logical, physical, and embarrassing challenges and now we're down to our last with a score of 10-10 and since everyone did at least one challenge, so choose 3 players to compete in the last challenge!"

(6 minutes later)

Myra: "O.K. We choose Gwen, Kyle, and Duncan."

Jackson: "And we choose Bridget, Alex, and Leshawna."

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "We chose Gwen, because she's smart and on what she did to Tyler, strong, Kyle, because he's both, and Duncan, because he's a hot juvee… I uh mean, his evasive skills and street smarts."

Jackson: "We chose Bridget, because not only that she's smart, but is a great swimmer, then we chose Alex, because he has brains, strength, and agility, and finally we chose Leshawna, because she brings the game to the field."

(Game)

Chris: "All right, for your final challenge… You'll all have to do a team effort obstacle course! The first person has to swim from here to the docks on the designated path, away from the sharks, then complete a TDI picture puzzle of the full cast of this season, then once that person completes that puzzle, the next person will have to go down on the skateboard ramp and run to the mess hall, then when that person arrives, the last person would have to eat Chef's food that he served in one of the challenges and have to then ring the bell right next to me. Simple enough, right?"

Gwen: "As simple as kicking Heather's butt."

Chris: "All right, pick the order of your team and lets get ready."

(Moments later)

Chris: "All right. Kyle and Bridget, you're up!"

Kyle: "As much as a fan I am of you, I'm in it to win it!"

Bridget: "Thanks, I'll give you and autograph when I beat you."

Chris: "All right, on your marks, get set, swim!"

And as if they were fish, they swam ferociously to the dock, in under 6 minutes.

Kyle: "O.K. I was in the middle and Alex was right next to me so-"

Bridget: "Since Ben was in the back, I think he was standing right next to Myra-"

(3 minutes later)

Kyle: "Done! Now go Gwen!"

Gwen: "Got it Kyle!"

Bridget: "There! Go Alex!"

Alex: "I'm on it!"

(Skate Park)

Gwen: "Time to shred! (Goes down in fast pace)

Alex: "Thank god, Kyle taught me how to skateboard." (Shreds the field, passing up Gwen)

Gwen: "Crap!"

(Mess Hall)

Leshawna: "You're so going down Duncan."

Duncan: "Like I can, lose against your fa-"

Leshawna: "Don't make me hit you string bean!"

Someone then busted into the mess hall.

Gwen: "Eat Duncan! Eat!"

Duncan: "Got it! (Eats the messed up food) I think princess and I are both going to be afraid of jell-O after this."

Alex: "Pant.. Pant.. Eat.. Leshawna.. Go." (faints)

Leshawna: "Right!" (Eats the messy food)

(4 minutes later)

Chris: "Looks like we have a winner! Congrats… Duncan!"

Raging Elk: "Yay!"

Chris: "Looks like the Killer Bees lost, but tonight we're doing a different bonfire ceremony."

June: "How's that?"

Chris: "Instead of you guys voting off someone, we'll be having our former contenders who were on your team vote off someone."

Harold: "Awesome!"

Katie&Sadie: "Yay!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "O.K. I'm kind of worried, but since Heather says I'm her favorite camper, then she's bound to save me and use my strategy to vote off Jason."

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: "O.K. The former campers have cast their votes and decided who's going home, so whoever doesn't get a marshmallow will never come back, ever. So the first marshmallow goes to Alex, Elly, Jackson, Lexi, June, Crone, Aurick. Campers, we're down to our last marshmallow and having only Jason and Stephanie. So without further ado, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

Stephanie."

Stephanie: "Yes! Later Jason!"

Jason: "Hey, at least I got voted off by the all stars."

Chris: "Good, because you'll also be leaving with them. Bonus!"

Jason: "Awesome!"

--

Jason's Audition Tape: "Dude I can't do this stunt it's too hard! That's what someone would say, if they were chicken, but not me Jason Fedy. I'm not only brave, but I'm strong and talented. Watch me ride this unicycle on this slide. (Ride the unicycle on the slide) Aaaaaah! Ow my arm!"


	18. Switch Up Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island! After having Tera getting voted off Ryu and Stephanie still stuck together, thus placing Stephanie as their leader. Then later on, the past 25 castaways returned and competed on their designated teams on various challenges, but in the end, Gwen, Kyle, and Duncan won the challenge, thus placing the hands of the former campers on the Killer Bees to vote off who they want. So they chose Jason the hottie of the group to go home. Who will go next on the dock of shame, will campers go insane on the next challenge, find out today on Total Drama Island!"

--

(Dock)

Kyle: "Hey Cin, wanna swim?"

Cindy: "Shouldn't you be preparing for today's challenge?"

Kyle: "Don't worry, with my hot body this water will turn to steam."

Cindy: "He-he, oh so true."

Elly: "Hey alliance members!"

Kyle: "Hey leader!"

Cindy: "Ha. So what do you want Elly?"

Elly: "Well… Ever since the last challenge, Stephanie has been up on my grill for like, ever."

Alex: "And that's a problem how?"

Cindy&Elly: "Ah!"

Cindy: "Where'd you come from?"

Kyle: "Blame our parents. So go on."

Elly: "Well she's been like this ever since Heather whispered something into her ear."

Crone: "You don't think Heather told her about our alliance?"

Cindy: "Ah! O.K. How did you both get here?"

Crone: "Never telling."

Alex: "O.K. Back to where you said, Heather might have told Stephanie about our alliance."

Elly: "Duncan, did say they all watch this show together, so maybe she does know."

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "O.K. If Stephanie does know about our alliance, then so what. We outnumber her on our team."

(Camp Grounds)

Stephanie: "-and that's how we'll get the votes on your team."

Ryu: "Risky, but it might work."

Stephanie: "Worked for me."

Chris On Microphone: "Campers! Today's challenge will begin in 5 minutes, so get your buts to the middle of the forest right now!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "I hope today's challenge will be mental, cause' I have like Noah ranking smarts."

Lexi: "Another day, another torturing challenge."

Chet: "Please be a challenge that goes with my juve skills."

(Game)

Chris: "All right campers, today's challenge will be based on your choosing."

Everyone: "Huh?"

Chris: "O.K. Lets make it simple. You first choose your most trusting player."

Raging Elk: "Kyle!"

Killer Bees: "Elly!"

Chris: "All right then, now choose your most annoying player."

Raging Elk: "Chet!"

Killer Bees: "Stephanie!"

Chris: "Now choose your most nicest player."

Raging Elk: "Diana!"

Killer Bees: "Crone!"

Chris: "Now finally choose your strongest player."

Raging Elk: "Myra!"

Killer Bees: "Jackson!"

Chris: "Super. Now today's challenge will have 2 twists to it. One, the people you chose will compete in today's challenge and two, they might switch teams right now!"

Everyone: "Gasp!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "This is perfect! If I get on the Raging Elk, then my alliance will get even better in comparison."

Kyle: "Nooooooooo! I can't switch teams! Cindy is important to me and if she's the only one from our alliance on that team alone, then she's screwed!"

(Game)

Chris: "So, I have this jar here in my hand containing eight buffs, with four Killer Bees and four Raging Elk. I will then call you down one, one by one to grab a buff out of the jar. Starting with Myra."

Myra: (Gulp)

Myra reaches in jar and get a…

Myra: "Yay! A Raging Elk buff!"

Chris: "Now come on down Stephanie and Diana!"

Diana: "I got a… Sigh Killer Bees buff."

Stephanie: "And I got a Raging Elk buff."

Raging Elk: "Crap!"

Killer Bees: "Yay!"

Chris: "Next up. Chet and Elly!"

Chet: "And I got… A new team!

Elly: "And I'm staying with you!"

Chris: "Alright then. Jackson&Kyle come on down!"

Crone: "What about me?"

Chris: "Your fate will be decided on what buff they don't draw."

Jackson: "And I'm on the… Raging Elk!"

Kyle: (Gulp)

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "Please be Raging Elk! Please be Raging Elk!"

(Game)

Kyle: "And I'm a… Raging Elk!! Wahoo!"

Crone: "Which means I'm still on the Killer Bees!"

Chris: "Alright! Now that the newly devised teams are made and we're almost ready to start the challenge, we'll be taking a short break. So stay tuned."


	19. Switch Up Part 2

Chris: "Welcome back! We are now about to start our four part challenge and only to be participated by the eight campers that their teams chose and each round, at least 2 people have to be eliminated. So, without further ado. The first challenge will test their humiliation!"

Kyle: "Say what!?"

Chris: "Yeah. The humiliation challenge will be to strip down naked!"

Everyone Not Participating: (Whistles) "Woohoo!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "O.K! After the show, I am so gonna sue!"

Chet: "Too many juve memories from what I saw."

(Game)

Chet: "No way man! No way!"

Chris: "All right then, Chet is out!"

Myra: "Well… Someone has to be naked on every reality show, so let's just get it over with."

Moments later almost everyone competing took off their clothes.

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "I don't know if I should be happy that Crone's naked or be disturbed that my brother is."

(Game)

Elly: "O.K. Screw it! I'm not doing it!"

Chris: "All right then! Since Chet and Elly quit, it's now time for the next round. So get dressed campers."

Stephanie: "Thank god!"

(5 minutes later)

Chris: "All right! Now that I tested your humiliation. You will now be tested on your perseverance!"

Jackson: "In what?"

Chris: "Not in, but by consuming the most habanera hot sauce, without drinking water!"

Myra: "Oh snap!"

Chris: "And since we set up the challenge already, it's now time for you all to take a seat!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Diana: "This is so easy. My family makes spicier sauces then habanera. So this will be a piece of cake."

(Game)

Chris: "Campers! On your marks, get set, consume!"

Kyle: "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Diana: "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Jackson: "Man! Diana's drinking that hot sauce like it's water!"

(Game)

Myra: "Cough, cough! Need water!"

BZZZZ

Chris: "And Myra's out!"

Jackson: "Can't drink any more! (Grabs water) Sorry guys, I need it!"

BZZZZ

Chris: "And with that, ends this challenge with both teams having 2 players left! So let's start the next challenge!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "O.K.! I got naked and drank hot sauce! What's worse than this!?"

(Game)

Chris: "You will all have to jump in the eel pit and whoever gets out, loses!"

Crone: "Well this sucks."

Diana: "No kidding."

Chris: "Alright! On my marks you jump in. So… Go!"

Everyone jumps in and obviously gets shocked.

Kyle: BZZZZZZZZ "Oh **BLEEP **ow!"

Stephanie: "This BZZZ just BZZZ sucks! BZZZZ

Elly: "I BZZZ can't BZZZ take it BZZZ any more!" BZZZ (Jumps out)

Chris: "And Elly's ou-"

Kyle: "Aaaaaah!" (Jumps out of nowhere)

Chris: "Make that both Elly and Kyle are out. Which makes Diana and Stephanie to square off!"

Diana: "Bring it prep!"

Stephanie: "I already brought it!"

(10 minutes later)

Chris: "All right! Your final challenge is to square off in a doom buggy race, around the island!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Diana: "No way! I own a doom buggy! This will be an easy win!"

Stephanie: "Oh! O.K. If this was in the beginning of the challenge, I would so drop out, but now I have to get drenched in sand to win… Or else Ryu and me are gonna use our strategy."

(Game)

Chris: "Girls! On your marks, get set, go!"

Diana&Stephanie: (Starts car and speeds off)

Stephanie: _"I hope Ryu set up those sand traps."_

(Beach)

Ryu: "O.K. wires, tacks, and pit falls. Check, check, and check. (Hears the doom buggies) Uh oh! Better hide!"

Diana: _"Are those…_ Wires and tacks!?"

Stephanie: "Better avoid it Diana!"

Diana: _"O.K. If I'm going to hit these traps, then so is Stephanie!"_

Diana then rammed her doom buggy into Stephanie and connected with suspension chords.

Stephanie: "What are you doing!?"

Diana: "Bringing you down with me!"

Ryu: "Oh crap!"

Screeeeech! Boom! Szzzzzzzzz!

Stephanie: "Now look at what you did!"

Diana: "Hey I wanted to play fair. Better get pushing!"

Stephanie: "As if! I'm running!"

Diana: "Idiot!"

(1 hour later)

June: "Dude, it's been an hour! Where are those two whit girls?"

Chris: "Wait! I think I see… Stephanie on foot!?"

Stephanie: "Pant… Pant… Looks we win!"

Alex: "Look! Their's Diana!"

Diana: "Haaaaa! (Still pushing her doom buggy to the finish line) There I win!"

Stephanie: "No! I crossed the finish line first!"

Chris: "Technically yes, but the challenge was to have the doom buggy cross the finish line with you as well, so the Killer Bees win and the Raging Elk will have to say Bon voyage to their next losing teammate."

Killer Bees: "Yay! Diana! Diana! Diana!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Diana: "Oh my god! First day on the Killer Bees and I'm their MVP!"

Ryu: "Well, I guess it's time for plan B."

(Raging Elk Girls Cabin)

Myra: "-Hang on guys. Let me just get my swimsuit and feed Flu… Fluffy! Fluffy! Here boy!" (Notices a letter) _"Dear Myra, If you're reading this, then you have just realized that your bunny is missing and I have him, but the only way to get him back… is to vote off-" _"Oh my god!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "So what if I took her bunny, it's just strategy and beside I'll give it back to her… without knowing it's me and also, I still have a photo that Jackson would not want anyone to see, so that's another vote, and since Dilan owes Ryu for something, he'll tell him to vote off-"

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Campers! there are only nine of you, but only 8 delicious marshmallows to give and-"

Jen: "Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, must immediately leave the island on the dock of shame to the boat of losers. So can we please get this over with!"

Chris: "Fine! The first marshmallow goes to… Stephanie!"

Everyone: "Gasp!"

Chris: "I know, but as I was saying… Stephanie, Myra, Ryu, Jen, Jackson, Ryan, and Dilan."

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "What's going on! How are the votes against me and Kyle!?"

Kyle: "This is messed up! Me or Cindy, is going home!"

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Campers, we are down to one marshmallow and 2 campers left. And thusly the final marshmallow of the night goes to Cindy."

Everyone: "Gasp!"

Chris: "I know. This is more shocking than when Bridget got kicked off."

Kyle: "… Hey, we all have to leave sometime and games like these always have shocking vote offs."

(Dock of Shame)

Elly: "Dude this sucks!"

Alex: "I know! I bet Stephanie's behind it for sure!"

Crone: "I guess it proves that she does know about our alliance-"

Cindy: "And that she's taking us out… But why did it have to be you?!" (Starting to cry)

Kyle: "Hey don't cry. Look, I want to give two things before I leave. Here."

Cindy: "Sniff… A l-locket?"

Kyle: "Yeah. It has my picture in there, so you won't forget me and I made one for myself, so I won't forget you."

Cindy: "Oooh. That's so sweet, but what's the other thing you want to gi-"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Kyle then kissed her.

Kyle: "That's what I wanted to give you and look out for my brother, O.K.?"

Cindy: "Promise and I also promise that I'll take out Stephanie, if it's the last thing I do here."

Kyle: "Alright, well later guys."

Crone, Alex, Elly, and Cindy: "Later."

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "Well… I have Fluffy back, but at a cost of a friend. I couldn't bare to say goodbye to him for what I did. Kyle, if you're watching this, I just wanna say I'm sorry."

--

Kyle's Audition Tape: "-O.K. Now that my brother's done with his lame vid!" "Hey!" "I just wanna say, that my name is Kyle and I would be perfect for this show, because I'm buff, smart, handsome, funny, and can attract almost everyone at my school. So if you choose me, I'll not only bring a great game, but also an amazing season of TDI!"

**Heroic Eight: I just wanna say long chapter and please review.**


	20. What Would They Do Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers chose 4 supporting members of their team to compete in the challenge, but was unaware that they might switch teams and the only ones to switch were, Diana, Stephanie, Chet, and Jackson. Later on during the challenge, it was down to Diana and Stephanie, but since Stephanie was unaware of the challenge requirements, so the Killer Bees won. Thus leaving the Raging Elk to another elimination, but the shocker was that Kyle, the main supporter of the group was the one to go on the dock of shame. Who will go tonight and how will the newly devised teams cope with each other. Find out tonight, on Total Drama Island!"

--

(Camp Grounds)

Jackson: _"Alright, 2 men on second, 2 outs, and I got 2 strikes. If I don't hit a home run, then my team loses. It's all up to me and-"_

Stephanie: "Are you just going to phase out or play the game!"

Jackson: "Alright already!"

June: "O.K. Here's the pitch!" (Throws the ball)

Jackson: "Here's a grand slam bab-"

??: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Chet: "Strike three, you're out!"

Jackson: "Hey, that's not fair! Cindy's crying made me lose my focus!"

Elly: "I can go with that, I mean ever since Kyle left… She's been crying for days."

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Why… Why did you have to go, Kyle!! Waaaaaaaaah!!"

(Camp Grounds)

Crone: "Hang on, I'll be right back."

Alex: "What's she up to?"

Dilan: "No clue."

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Why did he have to-"

Crone: "Cindy! It's Crone and I'm getting you out of there!" (Barges in and grabs out Cindy)

(Camp Grounds)

Cindy: "I wasn't in there long."

Crone: "Hello, you were in there for 4 hours straight and I won't even ask how you stood the smell."

Cindy: "I know, but Kyle's-"

Crone: "Gone I know, but he told you to not be sad and what are you doing?"

Cindy: "Being sad, but-"

Crone then slapped Cindy in the face.

Cindy: "Thanks. I really needed that."

Crone: "No prob. What are friends for."

--

Stephanie: "Uh! Finally Cindy stopped crying over precious Kyle. Thank god we voted him off!"

Ryu: "Yeah, but if we kicked off Cindy. Everything would have been a little more better and a whole less crying. Plus he was our MVP of the team."

Stephanie: "True, but Kyle was the a huge threat! Mentally, friendly, and strong. So if he got into the top 10, then he would totally get invincibility like whenever. Thus making him win this game."

Ryu: "I guess you're right. So who are we gonna take out next?"

Stephanie: "Well, since Kyle was the biggest threat of the group… Maybe we should take out the heart of it."

Ryu: "Which is?"

Stephanie: "Elly."

Chris: "Campers! Today's challenge will start in 5 minutes, in the forest."

**(Confession Cam)**

Dilan: "Finally I can talk in here. Any way, if we lose… Then we're so voting out Cindy."

Chet: "Man. This is the weirdest week I have ever had here and ever since we switched teams… I've been feeling a little aroused around-"

(Game)

Chris: "Alright. Now that all of you are here, I just wanna say that today's challenge will be based on your memory!"

Stephanie: "Tera would so lose, if she was here."

Ryu: "Yeah, if."

Chris: "Alright, since 8 campers have been kicked off. We asked them a couple of questions that are most definitely related to this challenge!"

Alex: "How does this involve memory?"

Chris: "I was getting to that. So, this is based on memory by how you knew them and on what they would say. So now you'll be doing this in rounds and have one person from each team to compete during those rounds and the team that does not have all of their players out first, wins."

(Round 1)

Chris: "Alright! Stephanie V.S. Elly."

Stephanie: "You're so going down!"

Elly: "Trust me, I have a way better memory than you do."

Stephanie: "Yeah right. The last time I trusted you was the last thing I ever… had with you."

Elly: "…"

Chris: "O.K…. Well anyways, the first question was asked to Dan and the question was… If you were having a party, who would you not invite? Stephanie or Chet?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Chet: "He better have said Stephanie or I'm going after him. You here me Dan! I know you and the others are on the sequester island!"

(Game)

BZZZ

Chris: "… Elly!"

Elly: "Stephanie, duh!"

Chris: "Well, lets hear what he has to say on the T.V."

Dan on the Flat Screen: "Who would I not invite to a party. I'd actually have to say Chet."

Chris: "Ooooow, close, but since you got it wrong… you're out!"

Stephanie: "What were you saying earlier about you knowing people better?"

Elly: "Oh shove it!"

Chris: "O.K. The Raging Elk lead by one. Will the Killer Bees gain the lead or fall behind? Find out after the break."


	21. What Would They Do Part 2

Chris: "Welcome back! Last round Elly and Stephanie faced off and since Elly got her answer wrong, her team just lost a member and next up is Chet V.S. Myra.

Myra: "Bring it punk!"

Chet: "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Myra: "Not if you don't want to."

Chris: "Now, now. Settle down you two and answer this. We asked Sharon… How would you react if Jackson went home? And she said one of these. Annoyed by it or relieved?"

BZZZ

Chris: "Chet!"

Chet: "She would be relieved."

Chris: "Lets see."

Sharon On Flat Screen: "How would I react if Jackson went home? I'd be relieved since he's a jerk when no one's looking!"

Everyone then stares at Jackson.

**(Confession Cam)**

Jackson: "That little snitch!"

(Game)

Chris: "Since Chet got the answer right. Myra, you're next to Elly in the losers box. Next up is, Cindy and Alex."

Alex: "Nothin' personal, but I want to win this."

Cindy: "Ditto."

Chris: "Alright the next question was asked to… Kyle!"

Cindy&Alex: "Kyle!?"

Chris: "Yes, and his question was… If you were the sole vote for someone to win the game, who would you vote for? And he either said Alex or Cindy."

BZZZ

Chris: "Cindy!"

Cindy: "Alex, duh!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Kyle and him need the money more than I do."

(Game)

Chris: "Well, lets ask him."

Kyle On Flat Screen: "Who would I vote for to win if I was the sole decision? I'd have to choose Alex."

Cindy: "Yes!"

Chris: "And Alex is out and Diana will verse Ryu!"

Diana: "Well… This will be fun."

Ryu: "Sure… Why not."

Chris: "O.K. We asked Ben, on what he would do if he was in a tornado? Scream and panic or cry and regret things."

Ryu: "That's tough."

Diana: "Hmmm."

BZZZ

Chris: "Ryu!"

Ryu: "I think he'd say cry and regret things."

Chris: "Lets watch and see."

Ben On Flat Screen: "What would I do if I was in a tornado!? I would scream and panic!"

Chris: "Sorry due, but you're out!"

Ryu: "**BLEEP**!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Diana: "Wow. Every day I here him swear at least once and that was the swear of the day."

(Game)

Chris: "Next up, Lexi and Jen."

Lexi: "Yo Jen!"

Jen: "Hey Lex!"

Chris: "Girls, the next question was asked to Chase and the question was… If you would be well, stranded on an island, who would be with you? And he either said June or Ryu."

BZZZ

Chris: "Lexi!"

Lexi: "He would choose June."

Chris: "Play it!"

Chase On Flat Screen: "If I was stranded on an island, I would choose June."

Chris: "Lexi you're in and Jen you're out!"

(Several Challenges Later)

Chris: "And we're down to our final two people! Stephanie for the Raging Elk and Chet for the Killer Bees!"

Stephanie: "Bring it mega punk!"

Chet: "Ha! That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Chris: "Alright! The final question was asked to… Ella and the question was… Who do you want to win TDI? Did she say Alex or Stephanie?"

BZZZ

Stephanie: "Me of course."

Chris: "Lets find out!"

Ella On Flat Screen: "Who would I want to win TDI……… I think Stephanie should win."

Everyone: "What!?"

Stephanie: "I knew I was most deserving."

Chris: "And surprisingly, Stephanie wins which makes the Raging Elk the winners and will have 8 person lead over the Killer Bees soon to be 7."

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryu: "Time to take-"

Stephanie: "Out Elly, by blackmail!"

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Campers, we're down to our last marshmallow of the night and one of you are never ever coming back. So the final marshmallow goes to…

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "I am so worried now. I mean Kyle got back stabbed and maybe I might too!"

Chet: "Well this sucks! I lost the challenge, big deal! Other people have done worse on this team!"

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "The final marshmallow goes too………………………………... Chet!"

Alex: "What!?"

Elly: "Man… I guess it's time to say aloha!"

(Dock of Shame)

Elly: "Stephanie strikes again."

Crone: "Which leaves three."

Everyone nods.

Cindy: "Well… their's an upside to this at least."

Elly: "And what's that?"

Cindy: "You'll be hanging out with Kyle."

Alex: "Yeah and say hi for us okay?"

Elly: "Promise. And I see my ride… so later."

**(Confession Cam)**

Chet: "Elly… Why did it have to be you. I mean I was going to tell you that I…W-wanted to say you oew me 10 bucks, cause' she does and nothing else."

--

Elly's Audition Tape: "Hey producers I'm Elly and I'm here to cheer for you for why I want to be on this show. Ready? Okay! I am Elly and I'm sincere, full of brains and full of cheer. If you choose me then don't regret, because I'm the best one to win it yet! So choose me."


	22. Food Frenzy 2 Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island. The campers were to compete in a memory game, in which they had to guess on what the eliminated campers would say after they were asked several different questions, but in the end of it, Stephanie some how got the final answer right, thus having her team win and having Elly without a marshmallow and leaving on the Dock of Shame. Who will leave next, will Alex, Crone, and Cindy's alliance together crumble, and will Stephanie ever get voted off!? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

--

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "This sucks! I mean Stephanie has already screwed over five, count em' five, to go home for no reason! First it was Ella, then Dan, and Tera… Including Kyle and Elly. So if possibly she's got a game play to kick off anyone she pleases, then she could win this game with an iron fist! We have got to find a way to kick her off, before it's too late."

(Killer Bees Girls Cabin)

June: "Man, how could Elly get kicked off? I mean we have-"

Crone: "Had 6 people with us I know, but I found out that Stephanie's black mailing them."

Lexi: "What!? No wonder why Ella and Dan got kicked off for no reason."

Diana: "Ooooh! That girl is so going down and-"

Stephanie: "And what?"

June: "Were you just listening in on us you black mailing, two-timing, daddy's girl!"

Stephanie: "Yes! Got a problem with it?"

Diana: "I do! You stuck up b-"

Chris On Microphone: "Good evening campers! Today's challenge will be tested on your will power! Oh, and it will be tormenting."

**(Confession Cam)**

Diana: "The Raging Elk better lose this time, so they can take down that stuck up Stephanie!"

June: "Man I wish Elly was still here… She probably had embarrassing photos of Stephanie as a kid."

(Camp Grounds)

Chris: "Hello campers. As I said earlier, your challenge today will be tested on your perseverance and what better way to it, than by having another past challenge!"

Dilan: "Why do I have a gut feeling this involves sweets."

Chris: "It does, because today's previous challenge will be Food Frenzy!"

Everyone: "Noooooooo!!"

Chris: "Yes! And it wouldn't be the same challenge, without the original machine to do it!"

Chris then zapped everyone with the kiddafier.

Crone: "Yay! I'm blonde again!"

Ryan: "Noooooooo! I'm a dork again!"

Diana then walks over to a fat girl and another dorky guy.

Diana: "Hey… have you seen a hot brunette and a obnoxious brat?"

Alex: "Diana… it's me Alex."

Stephanie: "And I'm not a brat!"

Diana: "Yeah, but you are fat! Plus when were you ever a dork Alex?"

Alex: "I had to get braces at 5 and was forced to wear glasses. The Alex you know and see has perfect teeth&perfect vision."

**(Confession Cam)**

Chris: "Wow, and I thought the campers from last season looked wimpy, but this season takes the cake."

Chet: "I don't know if I should kill Chris for making me a kid again or rob that machine from him, to make me young forever!"

Jen: "Sigh… I always wanted to be young again, but not this young!"

(Game)

The producers then brought out hot fudge chocolate sundaes.

Chris: "Campers, now that you're young and that the irresistible junk food is here, we'll begin the challenge in oh say… NOW!!"

Myra: "Wow. That's hard to resist."

Chet: "At least we have brace face here, to not eat sweets."

Alex: "Hey! Just because I have braces, doesn't mean that I want that delicious… beautiful looking… mouth watering-"

Lexi: "Alex! Control yourself!"

Cindy: "Says the girl who's eating the sundae right now."

Chris: "And Lexi's out!"

Lexi: "Crap!"

Stephanie: "Can't resist… inner fat girl… taking over!!"

Stephanie then pounced on the ice cream.

Chris: "Wow. Even Heather didn't eat the junk food that crazily."

June: "If only we had a cam- (Looks at cameras) Oh yeah, baby! I am so gonna tivo this episode!"

Aurick: "Chocolate… Must have… Chocolate!!"

Aurick then jumped the same way Stephanie did on the sundae.

Chris: "O.K. Round 1's over with Lexi out and two sundae covered Aurick&Stephanie ready to go. So wait after the break, for the most sweet and possibly crazier rounds to go!"


	23. Food Frenzy 2 Part 2

Chris: "Welcome back to TDI! If you're tuning in, then you missed Stephanie jumping in ice cream. No joke, but anyways the next part of the challenge will have German chocolate cherries, dipped in the finest of whip creams."

Cindy: "Gulp! I can't eat this. It's… too… delicious!"

Chet: "Screw it! I want it!"

Cindy and Chet then grabbed several cherries and ate them in a hurry.

Chris: "O.K. Chet and Cindy are out which leaves the Elk ahead. Come on Bees, you don't want to lose again."

Ryan: "Ha-ha! The Bees are losing again!"

Jen: "Chris! Does that machine effect our personality more, if we're still being kids?"

Chris: "Technically, yes."

Ryu: "Well this stinks."

**(Confession Cam)**

Dilan: "Did Ryu not swear!?"

Crone: "Oh my god! If that machine effects our personality… then I don't want to be a stinkin' kid again… Did I just say stinkin'?"

(Game)

Chris: "All right! Since only Cindy&Chet were eliminated this round and since you all hate cherries, then I guess the next round will begin. So bring out the chocolate/banana cream pudding pie!"

Several pies were then dropped out of nowhere.

Dilan: "I… give in. (Dilan then engorged himself with the pie) Hey Aurick! Heads up!" (Throws a pie at Aurick's face)

Aurick: (Regrettably eats the pie) "Crap!"

Ryu&June: "That's it! I give in!" (Eats the pie)

Chris: "And with that, the round is over, with both teams in a tie. So what better way for a tie breaker is… to give up your place in this competition for a special prize!"

Alex: "Dude, what is it?"

Jen: "I wanna know! I wanna know! Oh my god, I'm really acting like a 7 year old."

Chris: "O.K. The special prize……. Is a letter from home!"

Everyone competing: "Oh my god!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "A letter from home, oh my god. I need so bad."

Alex: "I know the letter from home is great, but only me and Crone are left in this competition. Although it would be great to know what's going on at home."

(Game)

Chris: "So… Who wants it?"

Jackson: "No way, sorry."

Ryan: "Sorry, I don't want to risk it."

Myra: "As risky as it seems I-"

Crone: "I want it!"

Chris: "Alright then, Crone is out which means Alex is versing 4 people from the Raging Elk."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "I know it sounds stupid, but since Kyle and Elly got eliminated one by one… I'd just want to do something crazy before I go."

(Game)

Alex: "Bring it on!"

Chris: "And bring out the final sweet. The 6 foot 100 flavor ice cream bowl!"

Everyone: "Wow!"

Jen: "I just wanna say… I always wanted to eat ice cream, while swimming it, so… Good luck guys!" (Jumps in the massive ice cream and eats 2 pints)

Chris: "And Jen is out!"

(5 minutes later)

Jackson: "Dudes and dudettes, I'm sorry, but I love melting ice cream!" (Jumps in tub of ice cream)

Chris: "And we're down to three!"

(1 hour later)

Chris: "Well since animals are attacking the melted ice cream, we're now replacing it with even more ice cream!"

Myra: "Ryan… you're on… your own." (Jumps in the ice cream bowl)

Chris: "And now we have 1 person on each side remaining!"

Alex: "Make that 1, since I'm in the bowl."

Ryan: "Yes!! I can eat!" (jumps in the ice cream bowl)

Chris: "Guess it's time to turn you guys back to normal!"

Chris then zaps everyone back to their original age.

Stephanie: "I'm not fat anymore!"

Ryan&Alex: "We're not dorks!"

Crone: "I have blue hair again! Waaaaaa!"

Christ: "Well… what can I say, but Killer Bees you're coming back to the bonfire ceremony… again."

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "O.K. Since I only have 1 photo left of each person on the Killer Bees, I only have control one last time, but on one specific person."

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Campers, I have 6 elimination free sugarish joy on this plate tonight, but only 7 campers. So… the first marshmallow goes to… Alex, June, Aurick, Chet, and Lexi. Campers, we're down to the last marshmallow and one of you girls are going home."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "I knew I was going home, but at least the letter was fun to read."

Diana: "Yeah… I'm not that worried since, Crone quit the challenge for a letter from home."

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

… Crone."

Diana: "What!? You chose her, the quitter over me!?"

Alex: "Wow. didn't see that coming."

Chris: "Sorry, what's done is done. So Dock Of Shame time."

(Dock Of Shame)

Crone: "I thought Stephanie would take me out next."

Alex: "I know it's like-"

Stephanie: "I spared you. Yes, I actually did."

Cindy: "Why? I thought you were taking out our alliance?"

Stephanie: "I was until I had the last of my blackmail used and plus, Diana called me a brat and fat, and also… I just wanted to get rid of a major threat and the past that I don't want to see."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "I guess I owe Stephanie… Big time."

--

Diana's Audition Tape: "Hi producers, I'm Diana and I want to join TDI, not for the money, but for a showmance and if you choose me, then you'd at least see me kiss someone. Oh and I'm popular, smart, and physical. So the name again is Diana and That's all I got! Bye!"


	24. Race of the Riches Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers were to face, yet again, another challenge from the past… Which was the oh so famous, Food Frenzy and even though they were more laughable then last time's. Later on during the challenge, the campers either made fools of themselves by eating the food or by the way they acted… But in the end, it was the Killer Bees that lost and lost their spunky member, Diana. Who will leave this week, will the Killer Bees win another challenge, and will anyone try to be a better back stabber? Find out tonight, on Total Drama Island!"

--

(Mess Hall)

Ryu: "Stephanie… Can I ask you something?"

Stephanie: "Is it about my popularity?"

Ryu: "Uh… no, but I wanted to ask, why didn't you manipulate the Killer Bees to take out Crone, but instead Diana?"

Stephanie: "Simple. Diana made fun of my weight and attitude for one and I knew either Alex or Crone would do something stupid, because they would know they'd be voted off next."

Ryu: "Uh huh… Yeah, still don't get it."

Stephanie: "Uh! If one of them did something stupid that would cost their team and lose again, then they'd be voted off next."

Ryu: "Ooooh, now I get it."

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "O.K. The more I get to know Ryu, the more I think he's an idiot. God, it's like reenacting an episode of Pinky and the Brain."

(Mess Hall)

Lexi: "So… you guys think we're gonna win the next challenge?"

Chet: "I don't know I-"

June: "What is with you guys!?"

Killer Bees: "Huh?"

June: "I mean, ever since Stephanie went to the other team and when Elly was voted off, we've been having no team spirit!"

Aurick: "June, I think you're right!"

Alex: "Well it's not like we're gonna have a cheerleading team."

Killer Bee Girls: "Hmmmm."

Chet: "Why are you girls looking at… Wait! We're so not starting a cheerleading squad!"

Crone: "Then what else you got on your mind?"

Chet: "Well, how about we… **WIN A CHALLENGE FOR ONCE**!!"

(Dock of Shame)

Chris: "Good morning campers!"

Jen: "Morning Chris!"

Chris: "Back at ya! So today's challenge will not only effect your teams physically, but mentally from the shock in the end of it!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "The last time Chris said there was a shocker at the end of the challenge…… Kyle was voted off."

(Game)

Chris: "Alright! Today's challenge is called… The Prized Race!"

Chet: "What do you mean by prized?"

Chris: "I was getting to that. Okay, the objective of this challenge is to have each individual from each team, to take part in a race on a designated part of the island and tag the next person on your team to race on their part, but there's a twist. Each race has a treasure chest at the end, with an envelope stating on what prize you will receive and the winner must decide if he or she will take the treasure chest or leave it behind."

Lexi: "Why would we leave them behind?!"

Chris: "Because some of the treasure chests, have unfortunate outcomes. So… when the last tagged person reaches the finish line first, their team wins…. Oh and since Raging Elk has 2 more members then the Killer Bees, they must put out 2 members."

Myra: "Huddle!"

The Raging Elk then rushed into each other.

Dilan: "Who should we put aside for this?"

Ryan: "Maybe we should put out Stephanie."

Stephanie: "Hey! Why me!?"

Jackson: "Cause you're stuck up and you'll go for the prize even if it ruins us."

Stephanie: "Grrr!"

(5 minutes later)

Ryu: "All right, we have our decision."

Chris: "Well… Say it then!"

Ryu: "Alright! We're putting out Stephanie and Ryan."

Chris: "All right! Let's put the campers in their places and get ready for the race!"

(10 Minutes Later)

Chris: "All right The first part of the race starts with… Lexi representing the Bees and Jen representing the Elk! So… On your mark, get set, race!"

Jen: "And then we're off!"

Lexi: "Like your team!"

The racers then ran through the sandy beach almost to the finish line.

Jen: "Yes! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna- (Trips over sand crab) Aaaaah!"

Lexi: (Crosses the first finish line and tags Crone) "I'll be taking my prize now."

Jen: "Crap!"

T.V. Crew Member: "Here ya go Lexi!"

Lexi: "Thank you!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Lexi: "O.K. I'm like supposed to wait at the end, but so what! We're already ahead… So why not take the treasure. I mean, nothing can go wrong."

(Game)

Jackson: "Hurry up Jen!"

Jen: "Sorry! Tag!"

Jackson: "Later!"

(Forest)

Crone: _"Man… I never have been this far in the forest before. Gulp!"_

Jackson: _"Okay! I'm a little bit behind, but that doesn't mean I can still catch up!"_

(3 Minutes Later)

Crone: "Okay… I'm fine… I'm safe… I'm- (Falls in a pit) in quicksand!"

Jackson then overheard Crone screaming.

Jackson: (Sees Crone) "Oh crap!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Jackson: "Okay… I have a choice between saving Crone from the quicksand and risk not getting ahead or leave her behind and not hope for the worst."

Crone: "Man! I felt like Trent in that canoe episode!"

(Game)

Jackson: "………. Don 't worry Crone! I'm coming!"

Crone: "Jackson!?"

Jackson: (Grabs tree branch) "Grab on!"

Crone: "I think I got… Aaaaah!"

Jackson: "Wha- Aaaaah!"

Jackson then noticed that the tree branch was a snake.

Jackson: "Gulp! Just grab it and avoid getting bitten!"

Crone: "I don't know what's worse now! Being in quicksand or getting out by holding onto a snake!"

Jackson: "Hurry!"

Crone: "Gulp! Alright! (Grabs the snake) Ewe! Ewe! Ewe!"

Jackson: "Now if you don't mind… I got a race to finish! Later!"

Crone: "As if you're gonna cross first!"


	25. Race of the Riches Part 2

Jackson: "I see the finish line!"

Crone: "And you're gonna see me their too!"

(Second Finish Line)

Alex: "Sooo… Who do you think is gonna come first?"

Dilan: "Probably Crone, because she-"

Jackson: "Tag! Go!"

Dilan: "Well it was a nice conversation and I'd like to continue it at the finish line!" (Runs off)

Crone: "Here Alex!"

Alex: "Why are you covered in-"

Crone: "I'll tell you later, now go!"

Alex: "Right later!"

Jackson: "Oh and uh… No prize for me."

(Mountain)

Dilan: "Always wanted to climb up this!"

Alex: "Peek a boo!"

Dilan: "Crap! How'd you get here!"

Alex: "Blame my parents!"

(5 minutes later)

Dilan: "Man… I think… I'm getting light-headed."

Alex: "Not like you have before."

Dilan: "Oh yeah… you're right. And I don't know if I'm delusional or not, but I think I see the finish line."

Alex: "You're not delusional, but have yet to see me up there as well."

(Top of the Mountain)

June: "So… why are we in pairs again?"

Aurick: "Cause Chris said that these hang gliders are meant for two."

Ryu: "Don't screw up Myra!"

Myra: "You're one to talk."

Dilan: "Should I interrupt?"

Ryu: "No, but we'll be taking off!"

Dilan: "And I'll be taking the prize."

Alex: "Tag! Now go!"

June&Aurick: "Later!"

T.V. Crew Member: "Here you go Dilan."

Dilan: "Thanks man."

Alex: "If thing says gourmet feast, then I'm gonna kill you."

(Sky)

Myra: "… So Ryu, I want to ask you something."

Ryu: "What is it?"

Myra: "Well… Why would you take my bunny to vote off Kyle?"

Ryu: "Huh?!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryu: "Crap! How's she find out!?"

(Game)

Myra: "Well?"

Ryu: "I have no idea what your talking about."

Myra: "Uh huh… Well if you won't talk… then I'll just stop steering this thing."

Ryu: "You wouldn't?!"

Myra: (Lets go)

Ryu: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Myra: "Tell me then!"

Ryu: "Okay! I wrote the letter, but Stephanie was the one who did it!"

Myra: "Thanks. (Grabs on to hand rail) Oh and if you tell Stephanie, then I'll kill you."

Ryu: "W-well being on this thing with you… I have no choice, but to keep it a secret."

Myra: "Good boy."

June: "Why do you think those two were fighting over?"

Aurick: "Don't care. We're in the lead!"

(Camp Grounds)

Cindy: "You're going down Chet!"

Chet: "Ha! I've been running all my life!"

Cindy: "From the police."

Chet: "Yes, but mostly my parole officer."

June&Aurick: "Coming through!"

Cindy: "Crap!"

Chet: "Later blondie!"

June: "We'll be taking our prizes."

T.V. Crew Member: "Here you both go."

Aurick: "Sweet."

Myra: "Yo Cindy!"

Ryu: "Comin through! Tag!"

Cindy: "Later guys!"

(Beach)

Chris: "This is it! Whoever crosses the finish line first wins and I think I see our two campers right now!"

Cindy: "Move it Chet!"

Chet: "I am and I hope you'll stop!"

Stephanie: "Come on Cindy!"

Ryan: "Go Cindy!"

Chris: "And the winner is…Chet!"

Killer Bees: "Yay! Alright!"

Chris: "So Chet, will you take the treasure box?"

Chet: "Sure why not."

Chris: "Alright… Since we have 5 treasure chest holders, which were all from the Killer Bees except Dilan, lets see what they get."

(Camp Grounds)

Chet: "Please be a get out of juve free card!"

Everyone: "Booooooo!"

Chet: "Whatever! (Opens chest) No way! I won my team a movie showing with food!"

Killer Bees: "Yay!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryan: "No way! I'm such a movie fanatic!!"

(Camp Grounds)

June: "And I won… (Opens chest) A pair of socks."

Chris: "Ouch!"

June: "Aurick, you better not have won something glamorous for you!"

Aurick: "And I'm hoping that too. (Opens chest) Gulp, I won the team new fashionable clothes."

Killer Bee Girls: "Yay!"

Dilan: "And I got… (Opens Chest) A weeks worth no desert and more gruel from Chef."

Chef: "That's what I call a reward."

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "A weeks worth of **BLEEP** gruel! Dilan is so dead!"

Dilan: "I am so dead."

(Camp Grounds)

Lexi: "Well… Here goes nothing. (Opens chest) Oh my god!"

Killer Bees: "What!?"

Lexi then turned white and fainted.

Crone: "I'll read it. (Grabs the letter out of Lexi's hand) Oh my god is right!"

Jen: "I'm liking where this going for the other team."

Jackson: "It better be worse than gruel."

Aurick: "What did we get?"

Crone: "We got to go to another bonfire ceremony, that's what!"

Killer Bees: "What!?"

Chris: "Hey, I did say there was a few bad ones. So Killer Bees and Raging Elk, I'll be seeing you all at the bonfire ceremony tonight!"

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Haven't been here in while huh! Well anyways, Raging Elk I have 7 marshmallows and eight campers. So whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must immediately go to the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers with one of the Killer Bees soon to be eliminated camper. So without further ado, the first marshmallow of the night goes to… Ryu, Myra, Ryan, Jen, Stephanie, and Cindy. Campers, we're down to our last marshmallow and last two campers."

**(Confession Cam)**

Dilan: "Oh dude! I possibly screwed myself over!"

Jackson: "I think I'm fine having to be next to Dilan."

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "So the final marshmallow of the night, goes to……… Jackson. Not really shocking there."

Dilan: "Sigh… Oh well, at least I don't have to eat that crap with you all! Later!"

Chris: "Speaking of which, clear out for the other team!"

The Killer Bees then walk in.

Chris: "O.K. Killer Bees, you all have casted your votes and will have another person go home tonight with Dilan. So the first marshmallow of the night goes to…… June, Alex, Aurick, Chet! Campers we're down to the last marshmallow and we have two campers left."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "And yet again I'm in the bottom two."

Lexi: "This sucks either way. Cause the Killer Bees will be down to 5 people!"

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "The final marshmallow of the night goes to………. Crone."

Crone: "Yay!"

Lexi: "I had a feeling."

Chris: "Dilan and the Dock of Shame is waiting for you."

Lexi: "Alright then… Well good luck guys! The Killer Bees need it!"

(Dock of Shame)

Dilan: "I knew they'd vote you off Lexi."

Lexi: "Knew they'd vote you off too."

The Boat of Losers then came.

Dilan: "Well… That's our ride."

Lexi: "No duh Sherlock!"

(Boat of Losers)

Dilan: "Think they're recording us?"

Lexi: "No why?"

Dilan: "Well… I was wondering if you wanna-"

Just then Lexi grabbed Dilan to her lips and made out.

Lexi: "Make out?"

Dilan: "Totally! I love Total Drama Island and Lexi!"

--

Dilan's Audition Tape: "Hey TDI or TDA, I'm Dilan and I'm so like any camper from your show! I'm crazy like Izzy, clumsy like Bridget, rough like Duncan and so fourth! Choose me and I will rock the island! (Plays Heavy Metal Guitar) Choose me baby!"

Lexi's Audition: "Hey TDI, I'm Lexi and I'm here to… well I'm actually recording this on a dare, so choose someone else over me and if not then fine, I'll play. So once again, the name is Lexi… Okay maybe I'm not doing it on a dare, but I just really really really want to be on!"

**HeroicEight: "Sorry it took me so long, caught up in school work, but don't worry I'm still writing this till the very end. PLZ REVIEW!!**


	26. Pump Up the Party Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island! The 14 campers were to race around the island, with several distractions in the way, like the quicksand Crone fell in, the sand crabs Jen fell over, and surprisingly Myra who almost crashed Ryu and herself into the island on a hang glider, when she found out about Stephanie&Ryu's alliance. Then after the challenge, the campers who chose to take their winnings, got good prizes and got crappy ones, but the worse one was in Lexi, as she won an automatic campfire ceremony for her team and they were the ones who won! But in the end, it was both Lexi and Dilan that walked the Dock of Shame and made out with each other in the end. Will Myra reveal Ryu and Stephanie's evil ways, can we come up with more torturing challenges, and can the Killer Bees last with only 5 members against the Raging Elk's 7? Find out tonight, on Total Drama Island!"

--

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Oh my god! I'm so psyched, I mean we're so close to the merge and… a little bit bummed out, because who knows what will happen before the merge begins, I mean there was the several back stabs, the shocking double vote-off, and of the fact that the only alliance members I have on this island are on the other team and I'm praying to god, that I'll be atleast safe till the merge……… or go all the way to the end."

(Mess Hall)

Ryu: "Hey uh, Stephanie. Don't you look pretty today?"

Stephanie: "O.K. As true as that may be, but what's wrong with you!?"Ryu: "Don't be mad at me, but I-"

Myra: "Hi guys!"

Ryu: "Gulp."

Stephanie: "Do you see us having a conversation!?"

Myra: "Yes, and I also…" (Whispers into Stephanie's ear)

Stephanie: "Ryu… I'm so gonna kill you."

Myra: "Don't. Cause I wanna join."

Stephanie&Ryu: "What!?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "Even though they took my Fluffy wabbit away from me and have me vote off Kyle… They still made it this far and I wanna stay, so why not have a taste of evil for once."

Stephanie: "I'm shocked to hear Myra wanting to join my alliance and I'm even furious , to see that Ryu told Myra about our alliance, but that will be an easier way for me to get ahead of this game…. So why not."

Ryu: "……………………………...Wow."

(Mess Hall)

Chet: "Dude, that movie was awesome last night right!?"

June: "Totally, seeing Star Wars the Clone Wars rocked!"

Aurick: "Especially the way of those hilarious droids!"

Crone: "I know and Jabba the Hutt's son was so cute!"

Alex: "I know. Who has something smelly and kind of cute?"

June: "Chef's food, without the cuteness."

Everyone: "True."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "Not only seeing the movie and eating that awesome movie food was great, but was even better for me and Alex watching it together…… with 3 of our teammates."

(Mess Hall)

Jen: "So, you think we voted off Dilan just because he screwed us over with this crappier food?"

Jackson: "I don't know, I mean we had a chance to kick Stephanie off and we blew it."

Cindy: "Well… we won't have to worry if we work together to vote her off."

Jen: "That sounds like a good idea, but what about Myra, Ryu, and Ryan?"

Jackson: "Don't worry, they'll want to vote her off even if they didn't join us."

Cindy: "But what if-"

Chris: "Campers! Come on down to the talent stage!"

Ryu: "Great, just what I need… a talent competition."

(Stage)

Chris: "Campers, if you're thinking about a talent show challenge-"

Ryu: "Here it comes."

Chris: "Well… then you're wrong!"

Everyone: "What!?"

Chris: "Yes, because today's challenge is a creativity challenge!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "Finally! A challenge that goes with my fashion designing."

(Game)

Aurick: "What are we supposed to design?"

Stephanie: "Does it involve fashion!?"

Chris: "No, but it's even better!"

Alex: "Why's that?"

Chris: "Cause' you'll all be making 2 separate………. Super, awesome, spectacular parties!!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "Dang! If Geoff and Owen were playing, they'd be stoked!"

(Game)

Chris: "You'll all have until night fall, which is in 8 hours to prepare for this amazing party and the team that wins, will be having that party, when the other team meats me at the campfire ceremony tonight!"

June: "What will happen to the other team's party?"

Chris: "I was getting to that. Both teams will have a separate part of the stage to throw the party and have the winners have both floors! Oh and the party supplies are in those crates over there, so get ready, get set, and party on!"


	27. Pump Up the Party Part 2

June: "Maybe we should make a Hawaiian theme!"

Alex: "Aloha, to the party planner."

Chet: "Totally!"

June: "I don't know, I-"

Crone: "June, you have the best fashion sense and a great way of leading!"

Aurick: "Yeah, I mean you were the one who got us our peppiness back!"

June: "Well….. O.K. Let's pump up the party!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "Wow. A Hawaiian theme…. God June, think outside the box instead of your butt for once!"

(Game)

Cindy: "O.K. I got a ton of theme ideas and since Halloween is coming up…."

Jen: "We throw a slasher theme party!"

Raging Elk: "Yeah!"

Stephanie: "Uh, fine! Myra, get the fake blood, Ryu, get fake horror film props, and-"

Ryan: "I'll go get my popular CD collection and rock out the place!"

Jackson: "And I'll go get…. Uh-"

Cindy: "Chef's moving gruel!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Chef: "Why does everybody make fun of my food! What's wrong with it! It's edible right?!"

(Game)

Chris On Intercom: "Campers! You have 4 hours left! I repeat, 4 hours left!"

June: "Crap! Hurry up guys, it's getting dark! Aurick set up those tikis over there and Chet, are you almost done making those Hawaiian foods?"

Chet: "Almost done with the Hawaiian style sushi and I'm done with the drinks!"

Alex: "Hawaiian Punch…. How original."

Crone: "And easy, Chet we're supposed to make it a party, not a school prom!"

Chet: "Sorry, that's all I can think of."

--

Cindy: "Guys come on! Jackson, how's Chef's gruel coming along?"

Jackson: "Just fine, the night time atmosphere will make it totally scary."

Cindy: "Good and how's the dance floor coming along Stephanie?"

Stephanie: "Hello! I'm perfect, so the dance floor is too!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "A simple yes would be fine."

(Game)

Cindy: "O.K. Uh Myra, got the fake blood?"

Myra: "Yeah I got the last bucket right he- (Trips over Ryu's foot) Aaaaaaaah!"

Myra then fell onto the fake blood.

Crone: "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

Alex: "If only that was Stephanie."

Myra: "My clothes!"

Jen: "OMG! Myra, go to the cabin. I'll lend you some of my clothes."

Myra: "Thanks Jen I need it."

--

June: "All right! Crone and Alex, got the dance floor and DJ box set up!?"

Alex: "Just about!"

June: "Great and Aurick, are you done with lighting the tikis?"

Aurick: "Totally and just in time too, it's getting darker."

Chet: "Which means we're running out of time!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "The dance floor is as flawless as…. Oh who am I kidding like myself and Myra's fake blood

incident made it look even better!"

(Game)

Jen: "Alright, the horror theme figures are set up and…. Looking creepy."

Ryan: "The music is set up!"

Cindy: "Alright, everything's almost ready and we have….. 1 hour to spare!?"

Chris On Intercom: "1 hour left campers, 1 hour!"

Aurick: "Oh crap, come on guys lets pick up the pace!"

Chet: "What else have we been doing!?"

June: "Aurick and Alex, set up those statues!"

Alex&Aurick: "Got it!"

(Raging Elk Girls Cabin)

Jen: "Man, fake blood can't come out anything and- (Notices Fluffy going towards the fake blood shirt) No Fluffy!"

Myra: "Ah, Fluffy, that's not food. I give your dinner after the challenge, O.K.?"

Jen: "Oh, here's the shirt I was looking for. Here Myra!"

Myra: "Wow, I look…. The same, with my original outfit."

Jen: "I know right? Now come on we got 45 minutes left in the challenge!"

Myra: "Oh crap, come on! Later Fluffy!"

(Game)

Cindy: "Yes! We're done!"

Everyone: "Yay!"

June: "Hurry up guys!"

Alex: "Sorry June, we're carrying the last one!"

Aurick: "Yeah and I don't think that- (Trips over cable wires) I'll be keeping my balance!"

Just then Aurick and Alex trip onto the statue and roll all over the Killer Bees dance floor and decorations.

Alex&Aurick: "Oops."

**(Confession Cam)**

June: "Oh my god! They ruined the challenge and I don't know how long the challenge will last!"

Chet: "Man, I did a lot of bad things in my life, but nothing is as bad and as funny as that! Ha ha!"

(Game)

Crone: "Don't worry guys, maybe we could-"

Chris: "Time's up! Drop whatever you're doing right now!"

Crone: "… give up."

Chris: "Wow, killer slasher theme! Get it!"

Stephanie: "Could you just crown us already!?"

Chris: "Hey there's still the other team- (Looks at the Killer Bees messed up dance floor) - or not! The Raging Elk wins and has the dance party!!"

Raging Elk: "Yay!"

Chris: "And the Killer Bees-"

June: "Yeah, yeah we know! The Bonfire Ceremony tonight!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "Dude, I so screwed up the challenge… I guess I'll be rooting for Crone on the streets."

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Wow, sucks to be you guys huh? I mean you'll have 4 people left after this and-"

Chet: "Chris, just get it over with!"

Chris: "Fine, campers I have four marshmallows on my plate and five campers to pass them out to and whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must go to the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers. So the first marshmallow of the night goes to… Crone!"

Crone: "Yay!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "Finally! I'm not in the bottom 2 this time!"

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "The next marshmallow goes to June and Chet! Campers, we're down to our final marshmallow of the night and to only have 2 campers left. So the final marshmallow of the night goes to……..Alex."

Alex: "Yeah!"

Chris: "Sorry Aurick, time for the Dock of Shame."

Aurick: "Yeah yeah, oh well I'll be seeing ya guys."

(Dock of Shame)

Chet: "Sorry Aurick, but between you and Alex… He's just a lot more of a better player than you."

Aurick: "Whatever! Later guys."

Alex: "Later."

Aurick then rides away on the Boat of Losers.

(Campfire)

Crone: "Guys, we're 1 away from the merge and if we lose again…"

Chet: "They'll take the remainder of us out, one by one."

June: "Yeah, so let's make it 6 against 4 in the last team challenge!"

Alex: "Totally and probably everyone will be gunning for Stephanie to be kicked off!"

June: "Alright, on the count of 3, we put our hands together and scream Final four Bees!"

Killer Bees: "Yeah."

June: "Alright, one, two, three!"

Killer Bees: "Final four Bees!"

--

Aurick's Audition Tape: "Hey TDI, name's Aurick and I want to be on TDI, because I have natural good looks, a strong body, and an intelligent mind. Watch as I Aurick, attempt to lift this 50 pound weight and read the dictionary at the same time! (Lifts up the weight and book) O.K. Aurick, definition of winner of TDI and- (Drops the weight) OWWWWWWWWW my foot! (Drops dictionary) OWWWWWW my other foot! (Falls down) He he, choose Aurick!"


	28. Not Again and Again Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers were to make an awesome happening party in eight hours and within those eight hours, Myra spilled fake blood all over her, Stephanie was being her obnoxious self, and Aurick and Alex tripped over a wire and falling all over the Killer Bees themed party, thus making the Raging Elk the winners! Then at the campfire ceremony, it was down to Alex and Aurick, but by comparison among their strengths, it was Aurick, the Jock who was sent packin! Who will be last to leave before the merge, can Myra make a great member to Stephanie's alliance, and would the Killer Bees win one last time? Find out tonight, on Total Drama Island!!"

--

(Beach)

Stephanie: "I so needed this tan."

Myra: "Girl, you ain't kidding."

Cindy: "As much as I hate to agree with you Stephanie…. You're right we all so needed this."

Jen: "Totally and whoever thought of TDI being on this island… then I should applaud them."

**(Confession Cam)**

Jen: "Man, this game is so easy now, I mean we're like 1 away from the merge and the other team has four members left! So all us girls on the Elk will just lie down and tan."

(Beach)

Stephanie: "Man, everything is so calm and… that shouldn't be happening."

Jen: "What do you mean?"

Stephanie: "Well I-"

Chet, Alex, and Jackson: "Surfs up, ladies!!"

The guys then surf onto the beach splashing all the girls.

Stephanie: "That's what I meant!"

Cindy: "You guys are so de-"

Chris On Microphone: "Campers! Please report to the mess hall ASAP!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "Saved by the bell."

Myra: "Those guys were so lucky to have Chris call us down for our challenge."

(Mess Hall)

Chris: "Campers, if you had to guess… What would today's challenge be?"

Crone: "Let me guess, it involves a past challenge… right?"

Chris: "Correct Crone! Today's final team challenge is…. If You Can't Take The Heat!!"

Ryan: "Awesome! I rock at cooking!"

Jen: "And so do I!"

Chris: "Alright, who remembers how this challenge goes?"

Everyone then raised their hands.

Chris: "Well… I'm saying it anyway for our viewers who have either missed that episode or have forgotten it! O.K. Each team must make an appetizer, main course, and a desert… for me to taste and the team that makes the most irresistible meals, win! So cook!"

Everyone then ran into the kitchen.

Ryan: "O.K. How about we make a French theme?"

Jen: "No, lets make an awesome traditional Mexican meal!"

Ryan: "French theme!"

Jen: "Mexican theme!"

Ryan: "French theme!"

Jen: "Mexican theme!"

Ryu: "Will you both shut up! Besides, when you both were fighting, the others agreed to make a traditional Japanese theme."

Jen&Ryan: "Crap!"

--

Crone: "So… I think we should have just 2 people work on the main course, right?"

Alex: "Yeah and I know a killer pizza recipe!"

Chet: "Pizza Alex? And yet you both said at the last challenge, that Hawaiian punch was ridiculous."

June: "True, but Alex's recipe is actually a pizza burger!"

Chet: "And how will the theme mix with it?"

Crone: "The theme is mix-culture food!"

June: "Yeah, so I'll be making a crepe, mixed with pancakes!"

Chet: "Sigh, and I guess I'll be making nachos with mozzarella sticks."

Crone: "Then lets get a move on people!"

--

Jen: "I can't believe I'm paired up with you!"

Ryan: "Like I feel any better!"

Jen: "God you make me sick… just pass me the wasabi sauce."

Ryan: "Whatever……… You wanna-"

Jen: "Don't even hit on me!"

Stephanie: "What freaks, right?"

Myra: "Totally, I mean how can they even work together?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "Well I guess she could be the planner of our alliance."

(Game)

Cindy: "Hey Jackson."

Jackson: "Yeah?"

Cindy: "Since we have the blowfish appetizers done with, maybe we should add a little more of the past to this challenge, if you know what I mean."

Jackson: "Oooh. A little bit of frost bite?"

Cindy: "And a little bit of flambé."

Jackson&Cindy: "He he he."


	29. Not Again and Again Part 2

Jen: "Ryan! You're pouring too much Ramune' on the Japanese style cake!"

Ryan: "Well… It's a Japanese drink, what do you expect and who would actually put a marble in these glass-" (Drops the Ramune' bottle)

Jen: "One word… Idiot!"

Ryu: "Man they're annoying, right?"

Myra: "Me and Stephanie just had that conversation."

Stephanie: "Yeah and what are you doing in this challenge?"

Ryu: "Well nothing at first, but Cindy and Jackson told me to make a flambé."

Myra: "Why would they want you to make a flambé?"

Ryu: "So we can get more points, but for some reason, it won't light up."

Stephanie: "Well that's pathetic… Let me show you! First you pour the flambé liquid, which you did right, next you light it like so."

Stephanie then lit it unaware of the fact that Cindy told Ryu to put more than half of the recommended amount and-"

Stephanie: "(Flambé bursts into flames and onto Stephanie) Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Everyone then looks at Stephanie.

Stephanie: "My eyebrows! Ryu!"

Ryu: "I'll get your makeup!"

Myra: "Hmmmm."

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "A little too convenient if you ask me, I think Cindy is behind this, since Ryu said she told him to make the flambé even though it's not even a mixed culture food!"

Crone: "Oh my god! That was priceless, thank god this is a T.V. show, so I can so Tivo this after the show is over!"

Jackson: "Plan 1 of 2 is complete!"

(Game)

Chet: "Well, that's something you don't see any day."

June: "Unless you watch TDI season 1."

Alex: "Oh totally."

Jen: "Oh dude, that's sad, but she so deserved it!"

Ryan: "You're actually laughing, but I thought you were a robot?"

Jen: "Coming from the alien."

Ryan: "Touché, dragon girl."

Jen: "Hey don't make fun of dragons, it's proven that they existed and from known fact they're gentle creatures, but attack by harms way!"

Ryan: "Wow, you know your dragons, but you also forgot to mention that they're also well prepared creatures for the seasons."

Jen: "H-how do you know that?"

Ryan: "Cause, my dad was one of the people who found that dragon."

Jen: "No way! Wait, you're the son of Damien Foxerva!?"

Ryan: "The one and only!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Jen: "Okay… Maybe I didn't give Ryan a fair chance and to the fact that he is the son of one my idols makes it even better!"

Ryan: "When I told her about my dad's discovery, she flipped out and to the fact she was turned on by it, I think it's the right time to hit on her."

(Game)

Ryan: "You know, I got a whole collection of dragon stuff and books relating to his research… and I was thinking-"

Jen: "Ryan, as interesting as that is, really you're not my type."

Ryan: "That's what Courtney said to Duncan, but look at them now."

Jen: "But I'm not a preppy rule-following girl and you're not a punk. Oh, we're out of Ramune, I'll be right back."

Ryan: "I would be punk for you."

--

Stephanie was then waiting for Ryu, for her makeup kit.

Stephanie: "Where the heck is he!?"

Myra: "Don't know, but isn't quite ironic that you ended up the same way as Heather did?"

Stephanie: "Actually… Yeah! And I think I know who's behind it!"

Myra: "Yup, Cindy."

Stephanie: "And you knew all along!?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "O.K. That was my bad."

(Camp Grounds)

Ryu: "Better hurry, before Stephanie **BLEEP** kills me!!"

Jackson: "Hey Ryu! Pass me the kit!"

Ryu: "Why!?"

Jackson: "Cause I'm faster then you."

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryu: "Eh, why not. What could go wrong?"

(Camp Grounds)

Ryu then tossed the makeup kit to Jackson.

Jackson: "Thanks man! _And have phase 2 come into commission!_"

(Mess Hall)

Cindy: "So, do have it?"

Jackson: "What does it look like?"

Cindy: "Perfect! Hey Stephanie, got your makeup kit!"

Stephanie: "Ah! Give it!"

Cindy: "Jen heads up!" (Throws makeup kit in the air)

Jen: "Got it! (Accidentally knocks over hot sauce onto the desert without noticing) Myra go long!"

Ryan: "Jen noooooo!"

Jen then threw the makeup kit in a different direction, knocking over a ton of different sauces on the floor.

Ryu: "Hey what's going oooooooooooon!" (Slips on the sauces and falls on the makeup kit, colliding with Myra and Stephanie, then having the 3 of them slide into the freezer, that Cindy opened)

Cindy: "Wow, three for three! Nice one Jen!"

Ryan: "Nice one princess."

Jen: "Oh god no…. Well, if I'm princess, then you're an ogre."

Ryan: "Whatever you say princess."

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Obviously, Jen and Ryan are going out! That's so sweet!"

(Freezer)

Stephanie: "R-r-Ryu! After w-we g-get out of here, I'm s-so gonna k-kill you!"

Ryu: "I u-understand."

Myra: "I h-hate this!"

(Game)

Chris: "Is everything ready!?"

Cindy: "Your meal will be ready in a sec, Chris."

Crone: "Get ready to enjoy our special treat!"

--

Jackson: "Here's our special egg roles, Chris son!"

Chris: (Takes a bite out of the egg role) This egg role is excellent! I give it a 10!"

Cindy: "Awesome!" (High-five's Jackson)

Chet: "Enjoy my version of a supreme nacho and the all-time classic mozzarella sticks!"

Chris: (Tries the meal) "Hmmmm, 8."

Chet: "I can live with it."

Jen: "Since Myra and Stephanie…. Have a cold, I'll be filling in for them and they made blowfish seaweed wraps!"

Chris: (Tries the fish) "Bleh! Well tell them they get a 5"

Ryan: "Maybe we should let them out now?"

Cindy: "I think you're right."

Crone: "Well Chris, Alex and I have made a pizza-"

Alex: "But, with a burger!"

Crone&Alex: "As do what we call… a pizza burger!

Chris: (Tries the dish) "Wow! Out of 1 to 10, I give it a 15! And since I'm so amazed by this, I'll have June go up instead of Ryan and Jen!"

June: "O.K…. Well I made a crepe pancake surprise!"

Chris: (Eats the crepe) "A surprise indeed, I sadly give this a 1 and it would take the Raging Elk, to get the full 10 points to win this challenge!"

Jen: "Well that'll be easy, our Japanese cake desert will make it all the world! Right, Ogre?"

Ryan: "Totally Princess! Here Chris, enjoy!"

Chris: (Tries the cake) "Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! (Barfs all around the table) Obviously, the Killer Bees win the final team challenge!"

Myra, Stephanie, and Ryu then walked in the room.

Stephanie: "W-who the heck p-put hot sauce on the cake!?"

Jen then remembered that she knocked over something, while throwing Stephanie's makeup bag.

Jen: "Oops."

Myra: "Y-you're so g-gonna pay f-for this!"

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Marshmallow time! I have 6 marshmallows and seven campers, and whoever does not get a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers! The first marshmallow of the night goes to… Myra, Cindy, Jackson, Ryu, and Stephanie!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Jen: "Man, it's down to me and Ryan…. And if he gets voted off, I won't live with myself, because it was my hot sauce!"

Ryan: "I'd rather leave, before Jen would."

(Game)

Chris: "The final marshmallow of the night goes to……….. Ryan!"

Jen: "No!"

Ryan: "Hey don't be sad and-"

Just then Jen pressed her lips against Ryan's until Chef and Chris dragged her to the Dock of Shame.

(Dock of Shame)

Ryan: "Jen, catch!" (Throws an object)

Jen: "Oh my god, it's a-"

Ryan: "Fire and Ice dragons, to represent our differences and unity of love!"

Jen: "It's weird, but I'll never forget you Ryan!"

Ryan: "Neither will I. Neither will I."

--

Jen's Audition Tape: "Hey TDI, I'm Jen and I want to be on TDI so I can use the money on ancient fossil research and…. Stuff I wanna buy! So, I got my phone waiting and I don't have all the time in the world, so choose me…. Or I'll join Courtney and Heather and sue you!! So choose Jen!"

**HeroicEight: "Did the ending make you cry, cause it's so like Courtney/Duncan's separation, both of these endings made me cry and now that we're in the top ten, there will be more drama…. And a few more surprises up my sleeve. PLZ REVIEW!!"**


	30. Bid Me If You Can Part 1

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers were to do the most favored cooking challenge on a reality show…. Which was obviously ours and Cindy and Jackson did more than make a good meal, but an awesome scheme, by doing the flambé and freezer incident on Stephanie. Then later on during the challenge, Jen and Ryan were continuously fighting and comparing each other to 2 former rebellious and perky campers. Then at the judging ceremony, I almost lost my taste buds, literally! Because, when Jen participated in ruining Stephanie's reputation, she accidentally knocked over hot sauce in her team's cake and thus making the Killer Bees the winners and the Raging Elk losers. And in the end, it was Jen who lost her chance for the 100,000, but gained a romantic relationship with Ryan, who gave her a loving present to remember him. Now we're down to the top 10, but will the campers celebrate on this, have less fights, or make themselves go insane? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!!"

--

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "Man, I can't believe I'm in the top ten… and it makes me realize that 5½ weeks ago, 14 campers were with us and if I can make it this far with blue hair and so much emotional drama, proves that I can make it to the end, with only Stephanie and her evil ways blocking it."

Ryan: "Wow, I never pictured myself in the top ten! Heck, not even in the top 15, but knowing that I can make it this far, shows that this guy right here, has the perfect potential to dominate everyone in my path!"

June: "Ha! I knew I'd make it, but I never expected to see 2 people in the top 10 with me. One, Stephanie and two, Chet! But, other than those two and I'm happy with the other people here and I just got to take them out one by one!"

Stephanie: "I'm in the top ten, shocker. Although it would have been better if Tera hadn't kick herself off, but you can't change the past, but the future… won't be the same for me here, cause I know I'll win and if anyone gets in my way…… they'll regret to ever meet me."

Alex: "Oh dude, I am shocked to be in the top ten, but I'm amazed to see Stephanie here! She's a total jerk and kicked off my brother! Although, I'm glad to have Crone and Cindy, stand by my side, but don't worry Kyle and Elly! Cindy, Crone, and I will take her down!"

Ryu: "Am I shocked being in the top 10? Heck no, but that money sure can make a lot of people deceive each other and knowing Stephanie and Alex, they'll do anything to get to that money, but for right now, I'm as safe as I can be."

Myra: "Man when I came here, I was a sad girl who just lost her dog, but when I got Fluffy and that I gained the trust with the most evilest person on the island. I became a strong, willing, and for sure a better player in this game and only nine people are in the way."

Jackson: "Only one word can describe me being in the top 10 and that word is…. Wahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! It rocks being in the top ten and I can kiss up to the ladies…. Except Cindy, cause she's dating Kyle, oh and Stephanie, because she's a total jerk…. And I guess Crone, cause she's crushing on Alex, but hey, atleast their's June and Myra."

Cindy: "OMG!! I'm in the top 10 and to top that, I'm with Alex and Crone! Even if Stephanie's still here, I'm still psyched to the fact that I'm almost on there to the 100K and throw the most awesome, happening, TDI party ever!! And I'm so inviting everyone to it, even the TDA cast."

Chet: "You know, I should be excited to be in the top 10, but I seriously don't want to leave. I just… O.K. this might my only emotional moment, so Tivo this, cause you viewers will never see me like this again! I don't want to leave, because I don't want to go back to society. To be paroled every day, to have every kid at school think of me as Chet, the jail bird or the goth loser. I just want to be seen as the person I am, rebellious, but only to be rebellious when no one understands me, just to not be compared to my spoiled to the core rotten sister and brother, Jack and Amy. I can't take it anymore! If I win this money, I'll graduate high school and go to college, then graduate and buy a private island, so I can conceal myself from society! That's all I'm good for and I like it that way!"

(Mess Hall)

Chris: "Goooood morning campers!"

Everyone: "Morning Chris!!"

Chris: "Campers, we're now in the top ten and I just want to say, that there's no camp fire ceremony tonight!"

Everyone: "Yay! Wahoo!"

Chris: "It's all for reward and it involves…."

Everyone then stared idly at Chris at what he was about to say.

Chris: "Money, cause today's reward challenge is a TDI Auction!!"

Stephanie: "No way!?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "OMG! An auction, finally a challenge that relates to home."

Jackson: "An auction that rocks!! ….. What's an auction?"

(Talent Stage)

Chris: "Alright campers, you'll be given a 1000 TDI dollars for this auction, but since we like to have rating, we'll be concealing the items that we put up for the auction and who knows, you might be getting a gourmet buffet."

Cindy: "Tough luck for you Chet."

Chet: "You know, you may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't change your Malibu look!!"

Cindy: "Shutting up now."

Ryan: "Hope you both will for this challenge."

Chris: "He hem, if you're all done fighting, I will be passing out your money." (Passes out cash)

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "Now even though that wasn't real money…. It kind a felt like a premonition of me winning it all."

(Game)

Chris: "Now, without further ado it's time to start the TDI Auction!"

Everyone: "Yeah! Wahoo!"

Chris: "The first item on our list is… (Shows a mid-sized box) this lovely box. The bidding starts at… 10."

Crone: "15!"

Myra: "25!"

Jackson: "Uh…. 200!"

Everyone: "Gasp!"

Jackson: "What? I thought that the highest number wins."

Stephanie: "No. Whoever can get the highest bid, with a little bit over the opposing person's number wins! Idiot!!"

Alex: "Seriously, have you ever heard of an auction?"

Jackson: "No! But I do now and I wasted 1/5 of my money!"

Chris: "Yes and lets see what you got out of your mistake."

Chris then opened the chest to reveal….

Ryan: "A pound of beef jerky! Ha ah ha!"

Myra: "Wow. Thank god I didn't win that. Right Crone?"

Crone: "Oh totally."

Jackson: "Hey, beats Chef's food any day."

Chris: "Next up for the bidding will be shown and it is too good to pass up!"

Chris then brought out a….

Ryan: "No way! It's a-"

Chris: "Yes! It's a party on a private secluded island of the winner's choice and that person would have 10,000 of their disposal on the party! Bidding starts at a 100 TDI dollars!"

Alex: "125!"

June: "150!"

Stephanie: "300!!"

Ryu: "350!"

Cindy: "400!!"

Chris: "Anyone want to top that?"

Everyone then stares at each other.

Chris: "Well alright then, going once, going twice, and sold to Cindy!"

Cindy: "Yay!!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Oh yeah! TDI party, here we come!"

Stephanie: "I know I should have bided more, but probably the next one will be even better."

(Game)

Chris: "Next up we have this covered food platter. The bidding starts at 50 TDI dollars."

Chet: "60!"

Myra: "90!"

Jackson: "120!"

Stephanie: "150!"

Chet: "160!"

Chris: "160, going once, twice, and sold to Chet!"

Chet: "Come on baby."

Chris: "And you won… (takes off the cover) three cheeseburgers, a tray of fries, and a milkshake!"

Everyone: "Ohhhh!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryan: "3 cheeseburgers and fries!? Dude I've been eating slop for weeks and Chet won a delicious fast food meal!"

Alex: "No way! God, I'm so mad at myself for not bidding!"

Myra: "Oh god, I would so go higher, but since Stephanie was a high bidder at the time and I so did not want to get on her bad side…. Well maniacal side."

(Game)

June: "Chet, I'll give a 100 bucks to you if you give me a cheeseburger."

Stephanie: "What!? Chris is that aloud!?"

Chris: "Well there's no rules except that the highest bidder wins…. Soooo no."

Chet: "Alright, I'll make that deal. Anyone except Stephanie want a burger?"

Stephanie: "Hey!"

Myra: "I'm up for that and here's your money."

Chris: "Well, since Chet, June, and Myra are chowing down, we'll be taking a short break. So stay tuned for more shocking auctions!"


	31. Bid Me If You Can Part 2

Chet: "Man those burgers were tight!"

Myra: "Oh totally."

June: "It was worth the 100."

Chris: "Alright, now that you three are done chowing down. Lets continue the auction!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "O.K. I am so gonna win something, even if it sucks!"

(Game)

Chris: "Next up for bid, is the humongous box. Starting bid, 100 TDI dollars."

Stephanie: "101!"

Alex: "150!"

Ryu: "200!"

Crone: "300!"

Stephanie: "400!"

Chris: "400, going once, twice, sold to Stephanie! And here's what you won."

Chris then opened the box to show-

Crone: "What the heck is that!?"

Stephanie: "Well obviously it's a…. gooey thing?"

Chris: "Nope, but one dive in a tub of slime!"

Stephanie: "What!?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "God, I love karma and its hilarious ways."

Jackson: "Man, am I glad to have that jerky. I mean now I can watch Stephanie humiliate herself and have something to eat with it."

(Game)

Stephanie: "Do I really have to do this?"

Chris: "You can, but you won't participate in the rest of the auction."

Stephanie: "Oh crap…. I'm so gonna barf. (Jumps in the tub of slime) Ewe! Ewe! Ewe!"

Chet: "Suck it up Stephanie!"

Stephanie: "Chet, I'm so gonna…." (Barfs in the tub)

Ryan: "Dang Stephanie!"

Myra: "Ewe!"

Chris: "Well, that's….. gross, but anyways the next object up for auction will be shown."

Cindy: "Rockin."

June: "Ya."

Chris: "The next item up for auction is….. A flat screen T.V. w/ a PS3. Starting bid 10 TDI dollars."

**(Confession Cam)**

Chris: "The reason why it's 10 dollars, because the producers and I thought how desperate these campers will go to buy this glamorous prize."

(Game)

Everyone: "……"

Cindy: "50!"

Alex: "156!"

Ryu: "347!"

Myra: "400!"

Stephanie: "500!"

Ryan: "900!"

Everyone: "Gasp!"

Crone: "901!"

Everyone: "Gasp!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "Hey I love video games and having that flat screen will prove it none the less."

(Game)

Chris: "Well… Anyone want to top that? …… No? Then congrats Crone, you win the flat screen and PS3!"

Crone: "Yay!"

Chris: "O.K. Next up is this medium sized box. Starting bid, 50 TDI dollars."

Jackson: "80!"

Alex: "90!"

Myra: "150!"

Ryu: "300!"

Ryan: "400!"

Alex: "450!"

Ryan: "500!"

Alex: "600!"

Chris: "Anyone else want to raise that offer? No, then Alex wins this!"

Chris then opened the box to show a-

Alex: "A 500 gift card to Borders!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "I am such a book worm and plus I could share with Crone."

Chet: "Wow. That was such a great prize, wish I bided for it…. Not!"

(Game)

Chris: "Next up for bids, is this small box, but who knows it may be priceless. Starting bid 100 dollars."

Ryu: "500!"

Stephanie: "Ryu, why 500!?"

Ryu: "Cause I didn't get anything yet!"

Ryan: "600!"

Ryu: "What!?"

Ryan: "I haven't won anything either!"

Ryu: "650!"

Ryan: "700!"

Ryu: "Grrrrr, fine!"

Chris: "And Ryan wins…. (Opens the small box) A private phone call with one of the eliminated campers!"

Ryan: "No way! No way!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryan: "Jen, I cannot wait to talk to you!"

(Game)

Chris: "All right, next item up for bid is this large object! So the object is up for 500 dollars!"

Ryu: "1000!"

Everyone: "Wow!"

Ryu: "Don't care what it is. I just want it! So bring it Chris!"

Chris: "Alright then! Ryu, your prize is….. (Opens box) an invincibility reward!"

Everyone: "No way!?"

Chris: "Yes and you can use it once, but only for the next 3 eliminations."

Ryu: "I'm down with that."

Chris: "And since you used all your money, your out and the next item up for bid, is a letter from home!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "A letter from home, would so boost my confidence right now in this game."

June: "I so miss my girls back at home, that letter wood so make my day."

Myra: "OMG! I would so want that letter from my family…. And to the fact they didn't know I signed up for this. Oh and Mom&Dad, if you're watching this….. Just ground me when I get home."

Crone: "I would so need that letter, because…. My brother was in a car wreck before I came here and it would mean the world to me to find out, but since I have 99 bucks left, I won't be reading that any time soon.

(Game)

Chris: "Oh and I almost forgot, only on this item, whoever bids will have to pay, even if he or she doesn't win. So the bidding starts at 0 TDI dollars."

Jackson: "200!"

Chet: "340!"

June: "400!"

Chris: "400, going once, twice, and-

Alex: "499, for Crone!"

Crone: "Gasp!"

Stephanie: "That's not fair!"

Chris: "Again, the only rule is bidding the highest! So… Crone wins the letter from home and Alex&herself are out!"

Crone: "Thanks Alex."

Alex: "No prob. Besides, I would do anything to get a letter from home, if Kyle was in a car crash."

Chris: "O.K. We'll be taking a short break again, but don't worry we have a couple more items up for auction, that will totally knock the socks off the remaining campers!"


	32. Bid Me If You Can Part 3

Chris: "Welcome back and if you're just tuning in, Alex, Ryu, and Crone have used all of their money, and to only leave the other 7 to bid for more fabulous prizes! Thus saying that, the next item up is this huge box! Starting bid, 50 TDI dollars."

Jackson: "51!"

Chet: "60!"

Myra: "300!"

Everyone: "Gasp!"

Myra: "What!? I haven't won anything in a while!"

Chris: "O.K. then… Myra your prize is-" (Opens box)

Myra: "OMG! It's a box full of… VHS movies!?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryan: "Now that's just sad. I mean VHS's!? You could have atleast added a VHS Player."

Myra: "Well…. It would be a great present for my dad back home, cause he like always watched old VHS movies."

(Game)

Chris: "Alright, next up is this shopping bag, full of random stuff. Starting bid, 100!"

Jackson: "150!"

Cindy: "160!"

Stephanie: "200!"

June: "250!"

Chet: "270!"

Ryan: "300!"

Chris: "Anyone else want to top that? No, then 300 going once, twice, and sold to Ryan! For the rest of his money!"

Ryan then grabbed the bag and looked in its contents.

Ryan: "No way! The entire Resident Evil franchise games!"

Chet: "No way!?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Chet: "Of course! Ryan always get what he wants and he probably has the entire franchise already!"

(Game)

Ryan: "Jealous Chet?"

Chet: "Shut it or I'll pierce your mouth shut!"

Ryan: "Gulp."

Chris: "Break it up here people! We have to get on with this challenge and speaking of which, the next object up for sale will be shown."

Everyone: "Yay!"

Chris: "But this one, will yet again have you spend your money if you win or not!"

Everyone: "Oh come on! No fair! Why!?"

Chris: "Just because you're complaining, makes me wanna change the rules, but anyways the object for bid is….. This lovely Ford Mustang, with a full year of free gas! Starting bid 300 TDI dollars!"

Everyone: "…….."

Jackson: "300!"

Myra: "450!"

June: "500!"

Chris: "Since Cindy and Stephanie have enough money to buy the car, will any of you two girls bids higher?"

**(Confession Cam)**

Cindy: "Having a Ford with a full year of gas would be nice, but if I was first to bid, Stephanie would bid higher and everyone would have more money then me, so…."

Stephanie: "Like I need that car, I have 7 at home. One for each day of the week!"

(Game)

Stephanie: "No thanks Chris."

Cindy: "……. Same here."

Chris: "Alright then. June, you win the car!"

June: "Yay! Thanks guys!"

Chris: "Alright, we'll be taking a short intermission for 10 minutes for you guys to eat and stretch, so move!"

--

Stephanie: "Psst, Myra come here."

Myra: "What's up Stef?"

Stephanie: "First off, don't ever call me that ever again! And two, give me the rest of your auction money!"

Myra: "Why?"

Stephanie: "Cause, you have the lowest amount of money and that you're part of my alliance!"

Myra: "Sigh….. Fine. Here!"

Stephanie: "Thanks Myra. I knew you'd see it my way."

Myra Muttering: "Because you're a stuck up **BEEP**."

Stephanie: "What was that?!"

Myra: "Oh, nothing."

(Mess Hall)

Cindy: "Hey Chet."

Chet: "Hey Cin…. Hey did you see Myra and Stephanie?"

Cindy: "No, but I think Myra went to the dark side."

Chet: "And how long did it take you to remember that?"

Cindy: "Oh shut it. Any way, if Myra is working for Stephanie, then probably she's gonna force Myra to give her the rest of her money."

Alex: "Which makes it 750."

Cindy&Chet: "Ah! Where'd you come from!?"

Crone: "The other table. We were over hearing your conversation."

Chet: "Oh, but if Stephanie has 750 dollars, then she could get the best prize."

Cindy: "Unless…. We combine our money."

Crone: "Yeah, but if you both do, then one of you will have to be out."

Chet: "And the only thing I won was a fast food meal, compared to your 10K party."

Cindy: "True….. How about we decide by rock, paper, scissors?"

Chet: "… What the heck."

(Auction Stage)

Stephanie: "Jackson! Come here for a sec!"

Jackson: "Sure, what do you want?"

Stephanie: "I want your money!"

Jackson: "Screw that! Why would I give you my money!?"

Stephanie: "Cause I went through your bag again and found 1 last humiliating photo."

Jackson: "No! Not that one!?"

Stephanie: "Yes and I'll give it back to you, if you give me your 300."

Jackson: "….. Fine."

Chris: "Campers! Welcome back to our final item up for auction and-"

Jackson&Myra: "I'm out!"

Chris: "What!? But you still have-"

Jackson&Myra: "We uh…. Lost it."

**(Confession Cam)**

Jackson: "Stephanie told me and Myra to make up a lie for our money, so no one would be suspicious of us helping her, but… I think they already do."

(Game)

Chris: "Well…. O.K. Without further ado, we have our final item up for auction and the only I'm allowed to say, is that it's a trip for two! Starting bid 0!"

Stephanie then smirked.

Stephanie: "Chet and Cindy, I honor your game play, but I have the advantage in money! I bid 1050 TDI dollars!"

Everyone: "Gasp!"

Chris: (Counts the money) "Well, it's the right amount and I guess Stephanie wins the pri-"

Cindy: "I bid 1100 TDI dollars! Compliments of Chet."

Stephanie: "Wa-wa- what!?"

Chet: "You heard her Stef and so did everyone else."

Chris: "Well then, Cindy wins the final prize!"

Cindy: "Yes and Chris, I'm taking with Chet on my trip!"

Chris: "That's great, but it's not for you!"

Everyone: "Host say what!?"

Chris: "Yeah, the prize is…….. For Cindy to choose two of the eliminated campers and return to Total Drama Island and compete, once again!"

Everyone: "Oh my god!!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "What!? She gets to bring back 2 people!?"

Alex: "No way! Cindy has the power and I know who she's bringing back!"

(Game)

Chris: "I know this is all sudden, but you can take the time you want Cin-"

Cindy: "I choose Kyle and Elly to come back!"

Everyone except Stephanie, Ryu, and Myra: "Yay! Wahoo! Yeah!"

Chris: "Great! I'll inform the campers and whoever wants to wait for them at the Dock of Shame is welcomed to."

Alex: "Come on guys! Lets go!"

(Dock of Shame)

Cindy: "I'm so nervous right now."

Crone: "You should be, since your boyfriend and our friend/leader is coming back."

Alex: "Speaking of which… There they are!"

The Boat of Losers pulls up.

Elly&Kyle: "Hey guys! We're back!"

Alex&Cindy: "Kyle!" (They both ran up and hugged Kyle and then Elly)

Crone: "Nice to see you guys again."

Elly: "Ditto and to the fact that our alliance and friendship is back together!"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "It's great to be back on this island!"

Kyle: "Words can't be described for our arrival, except two."

Elly: "One, reason is that I'm glad to see Alex, Crone, and Cindy not be kicked off."

Kyle: "The second reason, is that….. I'm actually glad to see Stephanie still playing this game, because I want revenge on her, so do the others, and what better way to do it, is by ruining her little by little. He he. Stephanie, karma can come back and bite you in the ass and having me and Elly return, will be the beginning of your end!!"


	33. Top 12 Slogan

5 weeks of grueling challenges, vote offs, and drama. We're now down to the top 12! Who will win:

Ryan: The cool guy, who has always have been quiet up until the Cook Off challenge and wants the money for his own fun.

June: The all-around girl, who has despised Stephanie ever since the game started and wanting the money for her charity. "Homies Without Homes."

Kyle: The 8th person voted off and brought back to play again, and has always been the person to bring anyone in a cheery mood, and wants the money as well his brother Alex, to help pay their parents debt.

Alex: The brainy strong guy who has long since arrival has been crushing on Crone and wanting the money to pay for his parents debt.

Stephanie: The most evilest and spoiled person on the island, and was the main reason for several campers to be kicked off, and wants the money to make her own reality series about herself.

Jackson: The jock who always wanted to be a professional athlete and has wanted the money to go to a well-known sports college to boost up his potential.

Crone: The hot blonde, who was forced to dye her hair blue and has been crushing on Alex since she first saw him and wants the money for whatever she feels is right.

Myra: The normal, yet part Goth girl who has longed to be popular and joining Stephanie's alliance after finding out about it from Ryu and wants the money to have a real funeral for her dog.

Chet: The rebellious juve dude, who has been a jerk this whole season, but has a soft spot for someone and wants the money to go to college and buy his own island, so he can be away from society.

Elly: The most smartest girl this season and has been the 9th person to be kicked off TDI, but was brought back to play again and wants the money to help her continue one her inventions, that is supposedly made to create a new source of fuel.

Ryu: The most foul mouthed person of TDI and has always been well focused on challenges and wants the money to have his own beach house, so he can hit on the ladies.

Cindy: The girl who always has plan, whether it's strategy to what to wear, and wants the money to start her own clothing line and TDI Reunion Party.

Their's the top 12, but which one of the 12 will win it all. Find out later on this season on Total Drama Island!


	34. Total Resident Evil Part 1

**Author's Note: If anyone wants to take this chapter's idea and make it into a story must review to me if they want to use it.**

**-**

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island! The ten remaining campers were to do a reward auction and bided like there was no tomorrow! There were sucky prizes which ironically landed on Stephanie's alliance and awesome prizes like Cindy's, which were a 10k party and to bring back 2 campers, which were her previous alliance members and lover, Elly and Kyle back to the island. How will the campers react in today's Halloween challenge, will Kyle and Elly seek revenge on Stephanie, and can my hair be hotter? Find out tonight, on Total Drama Island!"

--

(Yesterday)

_Ryan: (Calls Jen) "I can't believe I'm going to talk to her again."_

_Jen: "Hi Ryan, thanks for choosing to talk to me."_

_Ryan: "Jen I wouldn't miss it for the world and besides….. I like ya."_

_Jen: "…. Don't tell me your one of those guys who think that if you say I love you to your girl friend too early, it will ruin the relationship?"_

_Ryan: "Maybe, I mean it happened more than onc- uh I mean-"_

_Jen: "Don't freak out dude. I'm just glad to talk to you and…."_

_Ryan: "And what?"_

_Jen: "Do you love me?"_

_Ryan: "….. Yes, yes I do, but it'll be a while, since I'm still playing."_

_Jen: "I know, but I just wish you were here with me."_

_Ryan: "Well I can't get myself kicked….hmmmm."_

_Jen: "Don't even think about it Ryan, I love you, but if you do that… I think we shouldn't date then."_

_Ryan: "Alright, I w- (Call Drops) What!? Ah crap! My time ended."_

_Jen: "No! Just one more second more and I would've gotten my answer! __**BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP**__!!"_

_(Confession Cam)_

_Crone: "Gulp…. Well… Here goes nothing." (Opens the Letter) _

_Dear Crone,_

"_It's your loving twin brother Tommy and don't worry about my injuries, I just have my left arm broken and my legs…. Sprained, any way when I found out you were in TDI, I was amazed and surprised, I thought that they would choose me…. No offence, but hey I'm watching you play and I'm glad that you found friends and a possible boy toy, but I hope your hair is blonde again, I mean your hair was what made you popular. Great I'm babbling on now, but whatever anyways I hope you win and whatever hardship you face, just picture me there with you cheering you on._

_With love, Tommy._

_Crone: "Sniff… I'll try Tommy, I'll try."_

(Camp Grounds Theater)

(Resident Evil Apocalypse)

June: "Yo! Stop panicking and shoot it in the head!"

Jackson: "Oh crap, here comes the feast!"

Movie Character: "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" (Blood Spurs Everywhere)

Everyone: "Ooooh!"

Elly: "Man, that's gotta suck."

Chet: "How's that?"

Elly: "Well… You get eaten alive, your story won't be shown with you alive, and you got eaten by kids."

Ryan: "True dat."

Alex: "You know Crone, you can cling to me when your scared."

Crone: " I know…. But I'm the type of girl who likes the yawn technique."

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "I always hint a little of what I like to Alex, so we can have a even better time together."

Kyle: "Ah love, it makes us all do….. Oh who am I kidding, love makes us do things we hate and like all together, but tonight…. Me and Cindy made a plan for Stephanie."

(Camp Grounds Theater)

Ryu: "Dang, that's gotta suck for him."

Myra: "No, he deserves it…. Besides I would shoot myself then kill off the zombie, I mean it's 1 against a 1000 with 1 gun."

Ryu: "You look kinda hot when your that thorough."

Myra and Ryu were then blushing uncontrollably, until the movie ended.

Jackson: "That's what I call, and awesome movie."

Kyle: "Yeah, but… nah you guys don't want to hear it."

Alex, Crone, Cindy, and Elly: _"That's the signal."_

Elly: "No, we want to know."

Stephanie: "I don't, it's probably going to be boring."

Crone: "Oh come on Stephanie, what else can you do, I mean Chris hasn't even announced any challenges this week."

Stephanie: "Uh, fine."

Kyle: "Alright, well in a camp, just like this one-"

--

Kyle: "- Now when the three struggling campers were being decomposed, they were trying to scream for their lives, but couldn't because of all the trauma and when the zombies finished them off, the police came and shot them down. The next day at the morgue, the 3 bodies that were decomposed of wrotting flesh mysteriously disappeared, but they would soon come and-"

Zombies: "Brains!!"

Everyone: "Aaah!"

The zombies then grabbed Stephanie.

Stephanie: "Nooooo! Eat them first!"

Kyle: "…. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Myra: "What's so funny!? Stephanie is being attacked by…. Cindy, Alex, and Crone?"

Crone: "Mwa ha-ha! Got ya Stephanie."

Cindy: "You're so easy to scare."

Alex: "You should have seen your face… oh wait, you can on T.V.!"

Stephanie: "You all suck!! And also- (Notices Chris and Chef on the Boat of Losers) why is Chef and Chris on the boat?"

(Dock of Shame)

June: "Where the heck are you guys going!?"

Chris and Chef stare at each other in fear and rides off.

Ryan: "Uh huh….. Scary movie, Chef and Chris rding off the island, and a backpack of Chris's stuff conveniently right here…. O.K. I think I know what our challenge is."

Chet: "No duh Sherlock!!"

Jackson then went though the bag.

Jackson: "I don't know, I see no newspaper and no hair gel…. Maybe their afraid that we're gonna revolt."

Stephanie: "Yeah, we would revolt on an island full of paradise! As if! Chris, what the heck is going on!?"

(Chris's Lounge Tent)

Chris: "Stephanie's right and today's challenge will involve all the past and eliminated campers in today's challenge, called Total Resident Evil and for legal purposes and medical reasons, we replaced all the deadly utensils with fake props and whoever makes it the longest without getting captured wins. Now lets see how the campers will manage."

(Dock of Shame)

Stephanie: "Well whatever, I'm going to the Mess Hall."

Elly: "Wait! This might be one of those horror films and if you leave you'll go first!"

Stephanie: "Trust me, if this was a horror film, then there'd be less people here and it wouldn't be on a reality show."

Stephanie then walks away.

Ryan: "And the dumb blonde seals her fate."

Kyle, Cindy, and Crone: "What!?"

Ryan: "I meant her, not you guys."

Elly: "Look, maybe we should gather info. At the cabin. O.K.?"

Everyone: "Fine."

Ryu was then grabbed by Myra.

Myra: "Follow me, I want to show you something."

Ryu: "Sure."

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryu: "I pray to god that she'll make out with me."

Stephanie: "Well… Since the others are doing whatever, I'm going to pamper myself up with Chef's make up kit…. Don't ask how I found or even got it."

Jackson: "Hmmm…. I wonder if that movie means just more then a reward, but whatever, after what Ryan said, I think he wants himself to go….. Maybe it was that phone call from yesterday?"

(Chris's Lounge Tent)

Chris: "O.K. campers, I chose you all because-"

Noah: "Because all the interns are dead or injured?"

Chris: "Yes and to the fact, that your all under contract. Oh and Izzy, don't bite anyone."

Izzy: "Oh come on, if I'm a zombie then I should eat like a zombie and look like one, even though I look like one right now, but in a different way than I usually look and-"

Owen and DJ then rushed to Izzy and covered her mouth.

Owen: "Don't worry, we'll be keeping an eye on her."

Chris: "Good and I guess we should take a break now, so stay tuned for this horror episode of TDI!!"

Ben: "Why does he always do that?"

Tera: "No clue."


	35. Total Resident Evil Part 2

(Forest)

Ryu: "Myra, where the hell are we going? I mean it's been like…. An hour."

Myra: "Patience is of virtue…..besides if you turn back to camp, then you'd probably get lost."

Ryu: "Yeah right. I have a sense of…. O.K. you may have a point."

Myra: "No duh…. And I think we're at that spot."

Ryu: "Okay…. And what's so special about it? It's still a forest and nothing else."

Myra: "True, but not when the moon is full." (Points at the moon)

The moon then shined down at their spot and fireflies&flowers glowed from out of nowhere.

Ryu: "Wow."

Myra: "I know…. And I trust you the most out of everyone here, so that's why I brought you here."

Ryu: "….. Why would you trust me?"

Myra: "……..O.K. I don't trust you that much, but after working for Stephanie…. I'd think that you should go here whenever your like…. Down."

Ryu: "Thanks Myra….."

Myra: "O.K. what's up in your head?"

Ryu: "Just…"

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryu: "Should I or should I not tell Myra that I…"

(Game)

Ryu: "Myra…. I'm thinking that-"

Myra: "Oh crap! What the heck are those!?"

TDI zombies appear.

Ryu: "Oh my god!"

Myra: "Run!"

Ryu: "What do you think I'm doing!?"

Zombie Ezekiel: "Uh brains… bra-" (Gets hit in the head by a rock)

Myra: "Take that you zombie freak!"

(Raging Elk Cabin)

Elly: "O.K. guys there's a few simple rules to surviving and that's-"

Ryan: "Don't make out in the forest."

June: "Like Myra and Ryu."

Elly: "What!?"

Chet: "Ah, don't freak out Elly."

Elly: "What? I'm not freaking out, I'm-"

Jackson: "Overreacting and-"

Elly: "Interrupting me every second!"

Just then Jackson, Elly, Chet, and Ryan started yelling at each other.

Crone: "Do you guys wanna go some where?"

Alex: "I'll go where ever you go."

Kyle: "I would, but… I'd rather go to the confessional box. (winks at Alex)

Cindy: "No thanks, but I'm going to take a shower."

Crone: "What about you June?"

June: "Nah. (Grabs some movie popcorn from the movie) This is getting interesting."

Alex: "Alright, later."

(Forest Hill)

TDI Zombies: "Brains!"

Ryu: "Oh crap."

Myra: "We're gonna die."

Ryu: "Well-"

Myra: "Don't even push me."

Ryu: "Uh huh."

Myra: (Stares down the Hill) "Gulp, Ryu please forgive me."

Ryu: "What are you- (Gets pushed by Myra) Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ryu then fell the same way Owen did in Hook, Line, and Screamer.

Myra: "Sorry Ryu, but I need a soft landing!"

Myra then jumped off and did the same as Ryu.

Myra&Ryu: "Ow!"

Zombie Bridget: "Brains, must have brains."

Zombie Ella: "Brains… grrrr."

Zombie Duncan: "Groooooowl!"

Zombie Courtney: "Brains. _Duncan zombies don't growl, you idiot._"

Myra&Ryu: "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

(Chris's tent)

Myra and Ryu are shivering and sucking their thumbs in fear.

Chris: "Wow, the campers really messed you up."

Ryu: "You th-think you j-jerk!?"

Myra: "I-I'm so g-gonna sue you!"

Chris: "Let's see you try with a contract."

(Mess Hall)

Stephanie: "Man, for a lame Chef he sure knows how to accessorize." Knock knock!!

Stephanie: "Who the hell is there!?….. Oh like I give a **BEEP**, any way it's locked!"

(Mess Hall Balcony)

Zombie Tera: "So how are we gonna freak her out?"

Zombie Lindsay: "Oh my god, I was just thinking the same thing."

Zombie Dan: "Girls, shut it. You'll blow our cover."

Zombie Geoff: "True, but if the door's locked…. Then how can we get in?"

Zombie Cody: "Didn't Chris say that there was a secret passage way into the Mess Hall?"

Zombie: "Dilan: "Oh, duh. I totally forgot about it and I used it several times with Chet to steal the good food from Chef."

Everyone then stared at Dilan with anger.

Zombie Dilan: "Gulp… I-I'll lead the way."

(Raging Elk Cabin)

After 23 minutes of fighting, Chet realize that Kyle, Cindy, Crone, and Alex left.

Chet: "When did the others leave?"

June: "21 minutes ago."

Jackson: "We've been fighting for 21 minutes!?"

June: "Fraid so."

Ryan: "…. Well I'd like to hang around, but I gotta go use the bathroom."

Elly: "Wait Ryan, what about-"

Jackson: "Dude, stop freaking out."

Elly: "Why don't you!"

Ryan: "Elly, just come with me if your so worried."

Elly: "Fine, later."

**(Confession Cam)**

Ryan: "I so didn't want another fight to start out so I made a compromise."

(Game)

Zombie Izzy: "O.K. Kyle is in the Confession Booth, so…."

Zombie Diana: "We're not tipping the bathroom over."

Zombie Ben: "Nah, that's too easy. Besides Chris, would sue us for not agreeing with our contracts."

Zombie: Tyler: "You actually read that contract!?"

Zombie Justin: "…………"

Zombie Heather: "Will you all just shut up and get this over with!"

Zombie Chase: "Bring it on!"


	36. Total Resident Evil Part 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but high school sucks and so does homework. So….. Here's the next part in this episode.**_

(Mess Hall)

Stephanie: "Man, that pedicure was what I needed. (Yawn) What the F&!# was that!? Hello?"

Zombie Cody, Geoff, Dilan, Tera, and Dan suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Stephanie: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" (Runs to the door)

Zombie Tera: "Brains…. Brains!"

Zombie: Geoff: "Brains dude!"

Stephanie: "Ah! Come on, open up!" (Unlocks the Door)

Then suddenly when Stephanie opened the door, out came out was….

Zombie Lindsay: "Brains!"

Stephanie: "Nooooooooooooooo!"

(Chris's Tent)

Chris: "Stephanie didn't you see the movie!? If you go off alone, then you'll die."

Stephanie: "L-like I c-care on what y-you think!"

Ryu: "So much for peace and quiet?"

Myra: "No kidding."

**(Confession Cam)**

Kyle: "O.K. So I'm not the most perfect person in the world, but hey I'm not a vanity like Justin was and-"

Zombie Izzy: "Brains!"

Kyle: "Uh he-hello?"

Zombie Tyler: "Brains!"

Kyle: "This isn't funny here people!"

Zombie Heather: "Brains!" (Shakes Confession Cam Box)

Kyle: "…..Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Barges out of Confession Cam) You'll never get me alive!"

Izzy: "Ah man, wish I said that."

Ben: "You already did…. First season remember?"

Izzy: "Oh yeah, totally forgot, but come on we gotta catch up to him before he tells the others!"

(Forest)

Crone: "So… Alex, what are ya thinking about?"

Alex: "Oh I don't know… you maybe?"

Crone: "Hehe, oh stop… no wait, continue."

Alex: "Well I'm thinking about my family as well, the others a-"

Crone: "Zombies!"

Alex: "Zombies? What are you talking about-aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Zombie Gwen: "Fleeesh!"

Zombie Noah: "Brains!"

Alex: "Run!"

Crone: "Duh!"

(Showers)

Cindy just then turns on the shower.

Cindy: "Sigh… I wish these showers were a little bit warmer. (Yawn) He-hello!? Whoever's in here better get out, before I kick your pervey ass!"

Zombie DJ: (Breaks off the door) "Brains!"

Cindy: "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

(Camp Grounds)

Cindy: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ryan: "Did you hear that!?"

Elly: "No duh! Come on, I think it came from the showers!"

(Showers)

Zombie Katie&Sadie: "Brains!"

Cindy: "Get away or I'll… or I'll (Grabs Soap Bars) I'll throw these soaps at you guys and let me tell you they're hard!"

Zombie Chase: "Brains!"

Elly: "Cindy!"

Cindy: "Elly! Ryan! Help! (Throws Soaps at the Zombies) I'm running out of ammo!"

Ryan: "Uh… I'll go warn the others!" (Runs Off)

Elly: "Ryan get back here!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "Oh my god, Ryan is such a chicken. I mean I'd risk my life to save a friend, but I guess he's scared to care about other people, heck even his parents."

(Showers)

Cindy: "Hurry Elly!" (Throws the Last Soap)

Elly: "Coming! Take this! (Kicks Zombie DJ out of the Room) and thi- (Slips on Soap) Aaaaaaaah!" Crashes out of shower)

Cindy: "Elly! (Zombie Katie&Sadie Grab Her) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

(Chris's Tent)

Chris: "Now that's what I call a good horror movie finisher!"

Cindy: "I have to admit, even thought I'm only in a towel, I'm actually amazed by this challenge."

Myra: "You actually enjoyed this!?"

Ryu: "That's messed up."

Cindy: "So, you guys were caught first."

(Forest)

Crone: "I think I see the camp!"

Alex: "Awesome! Now we can warn the others about the zombies!"

Crone: "Speaking of which, where are they?"

Alex: "Maybe we outran them?"

Crone: "Trust me Alex, zombies don't quit just like that."

Alex: "Well whatever, but hey we're in the cle- (Zombie Duncan grabs his leg) Aaaaaaaah! Crone, help!"

Crone: "Alex! (Several TDI zombies appear) Aaaaaah!"

Alex: "Crone, go on without me! They already have-(Sees More TDI grabbing him) Meeeeeeeeee!!"

Crone: "Alex! (Runs Off) I'll never forget you!"

(Raging Elk Cabin)

June: "Man Chet, is that why you went to juve!?"

Chet: "Nah, I did far worst than that."

Jackson: "Dude that's hard core and- (Knock Knock) I'll get the door"

Kyle then barged into the room panting.

Chet: "Kyle, you look like death."

Kyle: "That's because I saw death!"

June: "Boy, you're not making any sense."

Kyle: "Look, their's zombies on this island and I nearly survived getting caught by them!"

Jackson: "Dude, we weren't born yesterday."

Chet: "Yeah, zombie movie and you, Alex, Crone, Cindy, Ryan, and Elly leaving, is just gonna make us already think that this is a zombie hoa-" (Knock Knock Knock Knock)

Ryan&Elly: "Open up! Open up!"

June then ran up to door and opened it to see an exhausted Ryan and a sobbing Elly.

June: "What happened to you Elly!?"

Elly: "I s-saw Cindy get a-attacked by zombies and I c-couldn't save her!"

Kyle: "What!? Cindy, noooooo!" (Knock Knock)

Chet: "I guess I'll check what's behind door number 3." (Opens the Door)

Crone then barges through the door, hitting Chet with the door.

Chet: "But I don't want to go to school mommy, I want to vandalize." (Falls on the floor)

Crone: "Oh my god guys! Their were zombies, and Alex, and I-"

Kyle: "Slow down Crone. Calmly explain what happened."

Crone: "Okay…. Me and Alex were in the forest and suddenly zombies cam out of nowhere, then Alex got taken away by zombie, and now I'm here."

Elly: "That's gotta suck."

Jackson: "For who? Kyle or Crone, because Kyle just lost his brother and his girlfriend." (Knock Knock)

Ryan: "I'll get it."

Elly: "Wait Ryan! Everyone's he-" (Zombies knock down the door)

Ryan: "Aaaaaah! Here take Elly!" (Pushes Elly to the zombies)

Elly: "Aaaaaaaah! Ryan, you jerk! Help! (Gets dragged away)

Kyle: "The windows! Go!"

Chet: "What about you!?"

Kyle: "I'm gonna stay here and kick some zombie ass! For my brother and my girlfriend!"

Crone: "Good luck Kyle!"

The others then hastily jump out the window.

Zombie Heather: "Brains!"

Zombie Trent: "Brains!"

Kyle: (Grabs Lamp) "Bring it zombie freaks!"

(Forest)

June: "Come on, we don't know how long Kyle will- (Aaaaaaaaaaaaah)-get eaten."

Chet: "So now where do we go?"

Jackson: "I vote the mess hall, cause that way we'll have food!"

Crone: "I second that! But I also vote that Ryan doesn't come."

Ryan: "What for!?"

June: "You pushed Elly into the zombies!"

TDI Zombies: "Brains!"

Chet: "Lets just go!"

(Mess Hall)

Everyone barges through the doors.

Ryan: "Lock it!"

Everyone: "Duh!" (Brains, flesh, brains)

Jackson: "Atleast they'll be at bay."

Crone: "For now, but we need to find something to protect ourselves and only protect ourselves." (glares at Ryan)

Ryan: "How many times do I have to say sorry?"

Chet: "I don't think that'll be enough! Since the only girl I ever loved died because of you!"

Everyone: "…. You liked Elly!?"

Chet: "He he."

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "OMG! Chet loves me! Oh my god! That's so… Romantic!"

(Mess Hall)

Crone: "Okay, Chet and Ryan, we're going to find weapons in the kitchen."

Chet: "There's weapons in the kitchen?"

Crone: "Hello, Chef is wild and when their's wild-"

Ryan: "There's weapons."

June: "Me and Jackson here, will barricade the doors and windows."

Crone: "Got it, come on."

(Mess Hall Balcony)

Zombie Trent: "Now what? They locked themselves in."

Zombie Dilan: "Don't worry, I know a secret passage."

Zombie Heather: "Then hurry you dork!"

(Mess Hall Kitchen)

Chet: "Dude, the kitchen looks so creepy when it's dark."

Crone: "You're not telling me that you're chicken?"

Ryan: "Chicken wuss!"

Chet: "Shut it!" (Brains)

Crone: "What was that?" (Brains)

Ryan: "G-guys I th-think we're not a-alone."

Crone: "You think! Screw the weapons, let's get out of here!"

Everyone then ran to door.

Chet: "It's locked! June! Jackson! Help!"

(Mess Hall)

Chet: "June! Jackson! Help!"

Jackson: "Oh god no! Come on!"

June: (Tries to open the door) "It's locked!"

Ryan: "No duh!"

Jackson: "Knock it down on 3!"

June: "Right! 1,2, -"

Crone: "Aaaaaah! Don't their's zombies in here! Atleast have yourselves live!"

(Mess Hall Kitchen)

Zombie Gwen, Owen, Dan, Ella, Jen, Geoff, Cody: "Brains!"

Chet: "You thinking what I'm thinking Crone?"

Crone: "Totally!"

Chet&Crone: "Take Ryan!" (Pushes Ryan to the zombies)

Ryan: "Aaaaah! Nooooo!"

(Mess Hall)

Crone&Chet: "Aaaaaaaaaaah! Nooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaah!"

June: "Nooo!"

Jackson: "Oh god no!"

Zombies then break down the door.

June: "We're gonna die!"

Jackson: "I know and I haven't even experienced most of my goals!"

June: "I haven't even had a boyfriend on this island!"

Jackson: "Not too late for that."

June: "Oh Jackson." (Starts to make out)

TDI Zombies: "Brains!"

Jackson: "…. Take me! Not her!" (Jumps to the zombies)

June: "Jackson!! I don't want to die like this!"

Chris: "And you won't!"

June: "Chris! What!?"

Everyone then takes off their masks.

Chris: "Congratulations June! You won the first individual challenge!"

June: "You mean this zombie thing was a… challenge!?"

Chris: "Ye-yes."

June: "Wahooooo! I have invincibility!"

The others then walked in.

Kyle: "Congrats June!"

Ryu: "Nice one!"

Jackson: "You rule June!"

Chris: "Alright since June is safe, it's now time for you guys to cast your votes."

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "All right, first off, none of you will ever be in the horror business and secondly, I watched your confessional votes and I see a lot of hate, so I thought, why not see the hate."

Jackson: "So you're gonna-"

Chris: "Yes, show you your votes!"

A flat screen then came down from out of nowhere.

**(Confessional Videos)**

Stephanie: "Since, June is safe and I know that my enemies are safe as well, their's no choice but Ryan."

Elly: "From what I learned from the challenge, I realized how much Ryan cares about himself and enough to push me into a pile of zombies! So later Ryan!"

Chet: "You pushed my girl into several zombies! Later!"

Cindy: "You could have atleast try to save me instead of running away Ryan!"

Kyle: "You're such a chicken when it comes to saving and a self-loving jerk to live a little longer! Hope you leave Ryan!"

Ryan: "I'm definitely choosing Stephanie, since she's such a jerk!"

Chet: "It's gotta be Ryan."

June: "Later girl pusher!"

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Well, the voting wasn't hard, since it was 11 votes against Ryan, so later dude. The Dock of Shame waits, with a little surprise waiting."

Everyone: "Surprise!?"

(Dock of Shame)

Ryan: "OMG! Jen!"

Jen: "Ryan!" (Runs up to him and make out)

Ryan: "I'm sorry."

Jen: "For getting voted off, don't worry I'm fin-"

Ryan: "No, the call. I'm sorry for not answering your question."

Jen: "Don't worry. Cause I know you'd still play the game even if you wanted to see."

Ryan: "Oh Jen. (Starts to make out on the boat)

--

Ryan's Audition Tape: "Hey Dudes! I'm Ryan and I so want to compete on TDI! Seriously look at my room, I have pictures of almost everything relating to the show and I even made action figures of the TDI cast… O.K. maybe I'm a little bit obsessed with the show, but who hasn't and plus my father is the person who found those dragon skeletons and if you put me on, a lot of nerds would like to see. So choose Ryan."


	37. Maze of Disgrace Part 1

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! Our final twelve campers had to survive a zombie horror flick challenge, unbeknownst to their knowledge of course. Plus, the producers even brought back the contestants from season 1&2 and this season's cast to be the zombies, on account of our lack of interns, but half-way into the challenge, Ryan showed his true colors and not only just ditch Cindy from the zombies, but also threw Elly at the zombies as well. Which soon afterwards revealed Chet's love for Elly and when the five surviving campers agreed to go to the mess hall, which kind of ruined Crone's, Chet's, and Ryan's chance of winning the first invincibility, because they were locked in a room full of zombies. Ha! Which left Jackson and June to defend for themselves and to actually share one last smooch before Jackson sacrificed himself for June, having her to win the first invincibility! Finally at the bonfire ceremony, everyone agreed that Ryan was too much of a chicken to help anyone out during the challenge and got his sorry self to be the first person kicked off in the final twelve. Who will be voted off next, can the newly reunited alliance of five survive through the game, and would anyone review this story!?! Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!

--

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "O.K. after the zombie challenge a few days back, I've been thinking if I should date Chet. I don't know if the relationship will ruin my chance of winning, but he is kind of cute….."

(Mess Hall)

Everyone is in the room with Elly, Cindy, Kyle, Alex, and Crone sitting next to each other talking, Stephanie, Myra, and Ryu strategizing, and Chet, June, and Jackson just eating until Chris barges in.

Chris: "Gooooooooood morning campers!"

Ryu: "Oh shut it Chris!" (Throws his food at Chris's face)

Chris: "Hey! Watch the hair! Anyway, it's time for today's extreme individual maze/puzzle challenge!!!"

Chet: "What's so extreme about a maze?"

Chris: "Shush! Now let's go out to the extreme maze!"

Jackson: "Hey! We're not even done eating!"

Crone: "Yeah, you don't want us to starve!?!"

Chris: "Hmmmm. Maybe I should put food in the maze to help you all out and also have you all skip your lunch. Now out!"

Everyone then glares at Crone.

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "Me and my big mouth."

(Giant Maze)

Kyle: "Holy crap! That maze huger than that mansion on our block!"

Alex: "No doubt about that!"

Chris: "All right campers, in this 6-story maze, you will find 5 flags representing your color and at the top of the maze, you will have to place your 5 flags at the top-"

June: "Hold on! All of your messed up challenges has something that will hurt us or your interns. What's the deal!?!"

Everyone: "Yeah! What's the hold up?"

Chris: "Oh man! You really had to notice…. Ugh fine! It was going to be a surprise, but the dangers in this maze are bears, traps, automatically self-thrown dictionaries, and more! Happy!?!"

Everyone: "Yes!"

Chris: "Alright then, lets draw up colors and get started."

**(One hour later)**

(June-Green) (Kyle-Red)

(Crone-Pink) (Chet-Black)

(Stephanie-Yellow) (Alex-Orange)

(Elly-Gold) (Ryu-Brown)

(Myra-White) (Jackson-Grey)

(Cindy-Blue)

**(Starting Line)**

Alex: "O.K. guys, if we find one of each others flags, yell out…. "Oh crap! I found whatever color"

Elly: "Sounds fine to me."

Crone: "You're so brilliant."

Kyle: "Nice thinking bro."

Cindy: "Intelligent and well-thought out."

Chris: "Campers! On your marks, get set, and (Shoots pistol in the air) go!"

Everyone then runs up the stairs in the huge maze.

**(Confession Cam)**

Chet: "O.K. Even though it's a challenge, this is my only chance to talk to Elly about my feelings about her and… why am I telling you!?! Show this on T.V. and I'll mess you up!"

(Giant Maze, 1 hour in)

Score: No one has a flag.

Chet: (Notices Elly) "Elly! Elly! I need you for a sec."

Elly: (Notices Chet) "Chet it's a challenge, so hurry up!"

Chet: "Elly I want to talk to you."

Elly: "… Relationship wise."

Chet: "Yes and after the last challenge, you've been avoiding me… so-"

Elly: "I know where you're going and I've been thinking it over."

Chet: "And…."

Elly: "And I think…"

**Dun Duh Dun! Sorry I needed to make a cliff hanger, sorry for not posting for a while. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Also, sorry for the short chapter.**


	38. Maze of Disgrace Part 2

Elly: "…and I think that there's no way in hell that we should hook up. I'm sorry Chet, but you're not my type."

Chet: "What!?! But I-"

Elly: "Chet… I know you like me and I think that's great for you, but… I just can't see a girl like me-"

Chet: "Date a girl like you? Yeah Yeah, I've heard this a thousand times by the girls at my school, but I actually thought you were different. I guess I was too blinded by your looks!"

Elly: "Wait Chet! I-"

Alex from a distance: "Dang! I found a gold flag!"

Chet: "Looks like your friend found your flag. I better leave so I won't distract you!"

Chet then runs off.

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "Graaaaaaaah! Stupid Chet! He is so annoying! I can't believe I ever thought of dating him! I mean he is repulsive, a convict, weirdly dressed -fast forwards film- and his attitude sucks! God I hate him!"

Chet: "I know she wants me. She's just playing hard to get… even though she was the only girl who stood up to me and told me off, but hey… I like that in a girl and she'll want me sooner or later."

(Giant Maze, 2 hours in)

Score: 1-Elly, 2-Jackson, 1-Chet

Kyle: *pant*pant*pant* "Oh god I can't feel my legs!"

Cindy: "Suck it up Kyle! I didn't bring you back to be tired!"

Kyle: "Yeah. *pant* I know. I'm just getting used to eating Chef's food again."

Cindy: "Oh… The resort was that good, huh?"

Kyle: "Sorry, I'm not obligated to speak of where I went and what I did after I was kicked off."

Cindy: "Dang and I thought- (notices Kyle's flag) Hey Kyle! I see your flag!"

Kyle: "Sweet! This game is in the-"

Dictionaries are thrown out of nowhere.

Cindy & Kyle: "Ouch! Oof! Dang! My head! Ow!"

Kyle: "I got it! Now run!"

(Maze 3rd floor)

June: "God this maze is big."

Jackson from out of nowhere: "Tell me about it!"

June: (looks around) "Jackson?! Where are you!?!"

Jackson: "Behind you."

June: "Eeeeeek! Don't do that!"

Jackson: "Sorry June. Just wanted to surprise my girlfriend and give her a surprise."

June: "Okay Jackson we just started dating and… what surprise!?!"

Jackson: "Well… I found this and decided to find you."

Jackson then shows one of June's flags.

June: "Thanks Jackson! You're so sweet! Oh… I don't have anything for you."

Jackson: "That's okay I-"

????: "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!!!"

Jackson & June: "What was that!?!"

Jackson and June then turn around.

Jackson: "Aaaaaaaaaah! It's a bear!"

June: "Come on white boy! Run!!!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Alex: "God this sucks! It's been 2 ½ hours and the only flag I found was Elly's! I pray tell that my alliance is still sticking to the plan."

Myra: "I am on the verge of ringing Stephanie's **BLEEPIN **neck! I mean Stephanie has me and Ryu work for senseless and for what!?! An alliance of three! Trust me, if I can convince Ryu to ditch Stephanie's alliance with myself, then she'd so be the next one to go home!"

(Maze 4th floor)

Score: 1-Elly, 2-Jackson, 3-Chet, 1-June, 2-Kyle, 1-Cindy, and 3-Stephanie.

Stephanie: "Pick up the pace guys! I think I'm getting sunburn!"

Myra: (murmuring) "I'd rather see you burn in lava."

Stephanie: "What was that!?!"

Myra: "Nothing!"

Ryu: "Myra… I know you don't like Stephanie as much, but hey we've gotten farther in the game."

Myra: "I know, but- (Notices a white flag) I see my flag!"

Stephanie: "Good for you! But we'll go get it later."

Myra: "Sorry Stephanie, but I want to have atleast one flag. Later!"

Myra then runs off to her flag.

Stephanie: "Grrr! Stupid Myra!"

Ryu: "Cut her some slack Steph. I mean she's just-"

Stephanie: "In our alliance! That I started!"

Ryu: "Actually… Tera did. You just took control after she le-"

Stephanie: "Shut it Ryu!"

(Myra's flag post)

Myra: "Ha ha! That's one flag for Myra and-"

The Maze walls switch around Myra.

Myra: "and now I'm alone. Guys!"

(Maze, 4 hours in)

Score: 3-Elly, 2-Alex, 1-Crone, 4-Jackson, 3-June, 4-Kyle, 4-Cindy, 4-Chet, 4-Stephanie, 2-Myra, and 0-Ryu.

Crone: "God Alex! This sucks! I mean I only have a single flag!"

Alex: "So... I only have 2 and I saw Kyle earlier having 4."

Crone: "Well… atleast someone from our alliance will win the challenge-"

Unbeknownst to Alex and Crone, Stephanie & Ryu were listening in on them.

Stephanie: "I knew it! I knew their alliance was still in tact!"

Ryu: "So? Why should we care?"

Stephanie: "Think Ryu! We're in the top 11 and they have an alliance of 5! If they make it survive tonight's bonfire ceremony, then they will be taking everyone out one at a time!"

Ryu: "Oh no! What are we gonna do!?!"

Stephanie: "Simple. We're gonna convince Chet, June, and Jackson to team up with us tonight and take their best player out!"

Ryu: "So Kyle's leaving again, right?"

Stephanie: "For sure!"

Ryu: "But wait! What if he-"

Stephanie: "Shut it Ryu! We gotta find my last flag!"

(Maze, 1st floor)

Chet: "Man! Where the hell is my final flag!?!"

????: "Looking for something?"

Chet: "Huh? *Gasp* You!?! But why!?!"

????: "Because I want to! Besides-"

Chris: "I told you there'd be surprises! Ha ha! So try to get your flag from me!"

Chet: "I'm gonna bash your head in!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Chet: "Who the hell let Chris take our flags!?!"

(Maze, 5th hour)

Score: 4-Elly, 3-Alex, 4-Crone, 4-Jackson, 4-June, 4-Kyle, 4-Cindy, 4-Chet, 4-Stephanie, 3-Myra, and 0-Ryu.

Cindy: "OMG! It's a red flag!"

As Cindy shrieked those words in the air, Kyle came running for his final flag.

Ryu: "Stephanie look! It's your flag!"

Stephanie: "Invincibility is all mine!"

(Maze, 6th floor)

June: "Is *pant* that *bear* still *pant* behind us!?!"

Jackson: "No *Pant* but look!"

As Jackson spoke those words, June had just noticed bother hers & Jackson's flags together.

June: "Come on Jackson! Go! Go! Go!"

Jackson: "Right behind you June!"

(Maze, 5th floor)

Crone: "Ah ha! I see it! The game is in the bag!"

Alex: "Then hurry Crone! Go get your fla-"

Crone: "No! Not my flag, but lunch!!!"

Crone then dives down on the food.

Alex: "Uhhh. Can you atleast share that pleas-"

Crone: "Ow! I think I bit something weird."

Crone then pulls out her flag with a bite mark in it.

Alex: "Ooooh. You're gonna be barfing flag bits all night."

Crone: "Tell me about it, but come on lets go!"

(Maze, 4th floor)

Chet: "Ha! Take that Chris! I got my flag and I'm on my way to victory!!!"

(Maze, 5th floor)

Elly: "Ha ha! I knew I'd find my last flag! Better run!"

(Finish Line)

Chef: "Why do I always have the lamest jobs!?! Stupid Chris and his weak interns!"

Chris on walkie-talkie: "Chef! Come in Chef!"

Chef: "Chris? What do you want!?!"

Chris: "I gotta tell you that the contestants are coming! Oh and by the way, I forgot to mention the prize thing to the campers… so-"

Chef: "I have to tell the winner that he or she won invincibility and a prize!?!" Of course! Anything else!?!"

Chris: "Now that you mention it, I-"

Chef then smashes the walkie-talkie.

Chef: "I gotta get a better job."

Chef then sees Chet, Stephanie, Elly, Crone, June, and Jackson running to the finish line.

Crone: "I need this!"

Stephanie: "I do more!"

Chet: "Back off! I need it!"

Elly: "No it's all mine!"

Jackson: "As if! It's mine!

June: "Sorry, but it's mine!"

After those few words were said, the six campers then ran even faster, but to unfortunately be cut off by a faster camper who got ahead of them by running through a different maze path.

Chef: "And the winner is…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chef: "Kyle!"

Kyle: "Yes! I win invincibility!"

(Beach)

Chris: "Congratulations Kyle! You win the second invincibility, but also something else!"

Everyone except Chris and Chef: "Huh?"

Chris: "You didn't tell them didn't you?"

Chef: "Nope."

Chris: "Grrr. Okay! Campers, I forgot to mention the prize for the winner after I announced the challenge… so-"

Myra: "What's the prize?"

Chris: "I'm getting there. Kyle, your prize isn't exactly fancy or great."

Kyle: "Then what is it?"

Chris: "Simple. It's a no vote ticket for you!"

Everyone except Chris and Chef: "Huh?"

Chris: "God! Let me put this in simple words. Kyle is safe, but cannot vote in tonight's bonfire ceremony and since we have 3 more hours til that ceremony, go do whatever you feel like."

(Forest)

Myra: "So… since Kyle is safe, who's the next person we should try to vote off?"

Ryu: "Maybe we should kick off Crone, because she's kind of getting on my nerves."

Stephanie: "Good thinking, but I got a better idea. We should vote off the brains of their group and I know a way to have them kick him off."

Ryu: "You don't mean-"

Stephanie: "Yes! We're going to sabotage Alex and his relationship with Crone!"

Myra: "But they're not dating."

Stephanie: "Oh… I wouldn't say that after what me and Ryu saw today, if you haven't ditched us."

(Flashback)

_Crone: "Well… atleast someone from our alliance will win the challenge and hey, atleast we'll get further ahead."_

_Alex: "True. Come on! I don't wanna fall behi-"_

_Crone: "Wait Alex!"_

_Alex: "What?"_

_Crone: "I know this isn't relevant to the challenge, but I've been thinking and let me tell you, I've been thinking about this for a while…"_

_Alex: "What is it?"_

_Crone: "Alex… w-will you-"_

_Just then Alex embraced his lips with Crone, making them an official couple, but to not know that Ryu and Stephanie were listening in the whole time._

(End of flashback)

Myra: "Wow."

Stephanie: "And if we make Alex look like a threat to everyone in the game and have him break up with Crone, then their alliance will crumble and we will have a shot at going to the final 3!"

Ryu: "I'm taking we're doing this too?"

Stephanie: "Yes. Any problems!?!"

Myra and Ryu: "No!"

**(Confession Cam)**

Myra: "Oh god… I feel like this is actually going to work. Don't take me wrong though, I do want to be in the final 3, but by breaking up Alex and Crone? This is just not right. I mean if we can just convince June, Chet, and Jackson that Alex's alliance of five will take us down if they make it pass tonight's bonfire, then Alex will leave, but by having Stephanie break him up with Crone… what good would that be for?"


	39. Maze of Disgrace Part 3

(Girl's Cabin)

Elly: "O.K. and I was like, Chet, there is no way in hell I can date a guy like you."

Cindy, June, Crone: "No!"

Elly: "Yeah and before I was going to ask him be frien-"

June: "Hold up there white girl. You were going to ask him to be friends!?!"

Elly: "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Crone: "Well for one… Chet's a rebel and rebels never and I mean never have friends."

Elly: "Uh… Kyle and Ryu are friends with Chet and isn't Myra friends with him?"

Cindy: "Don't change the subject. Anyway, two, he's been crushing on you since we all got here."

Elly: "He.. He really has?"

June: "Open your eyes! The night you were kicked off… I overheard Chet in the confession can that you owed him money, but I think he covered up on what he really wanted to say with that.

**(Confession Cam)**

Elly: "He liked me this long into the game!?! God, I hate Chet so much and yes, I know I liked him too a bit, but hey… crushes never last long and sooner or later, the actual crushing of the heart will happen."

(Boy's Cabin)

Ryu: _"Okay Ryu… find Alex's bag, put the letter in, and get out. Simple as that."_

Ryu then walks around the room looking for Alex's bag and comes across a picture.

Ryu: (Looks at the picture) Ryu sees a picture of Alex holding his right arm around Crone. "Sigh… Alex, I hope you forgive me."

The door slams open.

Alex: "Whoops. Dang door. Ryu what are you doing in here?"

Ryu: "Uh… nothing, but- (Ryu looks at the letter in his left hand and the photo in his right hand) -I…. found this letter on your bed. I think it's from Crone."

Alex: "Really! I mean… really. Uh… can you-"

Ryu: "Leave? Sure! Later." (Ryu runs out of the cabin) _"Stephanie… I better not get backstabbed after this *!$&*$%(&$&(^$(&^$(&^$^&$^$^&!$"_

Alex: (Opens up the letter) _"Dear Alex, I'm so glad we started dating and I think we should extend our make out session from 15 seconds to 15 minutes! Meet me at the Dock of Shame. XOXOX, Crone."_ "Holy crap! Dock of Shame, here I come!" (Alex then barges out of the room)

(Girl's Cabin)

Elly: "Okay, okay. I can admit I used to like Chet, but now… I hate him."

Crone: "Uh huh and Courtney hated Duncan in TDI, but look at them now."

Elly: "Urgh! Whatever! I'm going to the confession cam, like the other girls did. Okay? Later." (Runs off)

Crone: "Whatever. I'm going to go curl my-" Knock, knock, knock. "Who is it?" (A letter slides under the door) "Alex!?!"

Crone then runs to the door and finds no one. Crone then picks up the letter and reads it aloud.

Crone: "Dear Crone, It's your one and only, Alex and I've been thinking a lot about us and I got a surprise to tell you at the Dock of Shame, because of this. XOXO Alex. OMG! Alex, here I come!"

(Outside the Girl's Cabin)

Crone barges out the door and runs off to the dock of shame, without noticing Myra petting her bunny on the side.

Myra: "Sigh… I can't believe I did this." (Myra then puts on the radio she's been carrying) "Stephanie, this is Myra. Over."

Stephanie on Radio: "Great Myra. Ryu already filled me in on his status. The plan is coming into action! Over and out."

Myra: (Looks down at bunny) "You're so lucky you're not involved in this."

(Dock of Shame)

Stephanie is seen prepping up for her plan.

Stephanie: "Grrr. It's been 10 minutes! Where the hell is-" (Stephanie then notices Alex running to the dock) "-Alex. Phase one is now in action. Oh Alex! Come here… I got to tell you something!"

Alex: _"What the heck does she want?"_ "What do you want Steph? I'm waiting for-"

Stephanie: "Crone, I know and-" (Stephanie begins to cry fake tears, smudging her makeup to make it look real) "I promised not to tell… but there's something about Crone that you should know."

Alex: "Know about what exactly?" (Alex begins to look worried)

Stephanie: "It's just… that she's using you to get ahead of the game."

Alex: "What!?! You got no proof!"

Stephanie: "I wish the same, but… I overheard Elly, Cindy, and Crone talking about who they like and they brought you up to Crone and she said, "Look guys… I've got to tell you something. I don't really like Alex." and they asked why & she said, "Because Alex is just a pawn and with the three of us girls in this alliance and for us to manipulate Alex to vote off whoever we want, because of me… will get us ahead." and after I heard that, I walked away, but for them to overhear me and hold me down. I was so scared and they forced me to never tell anyone!"

Alex: "Oh my god and after all this time, she's been using me."

Crone is then seen in the distance running up to dock, with only Stephanie noticing.

Stephanie: _"He's convinced and what a perfect time."_ "Alex… I actually do care about you and I want you to win, but I... I…" (Stephanie then embraces her lips onto Alex's with a heated passion upon it)

Crone then runs to the dock of shame to see the kiss and has her eyes to be filled with tears.

Crone: "No. Nooooo!"

Alex then turns around to see Crone bawling tears out of her eyes and runs off.

Alex: "Crone! Wait!-" (Alex then turns around facing Stephanie) "You planned this, didn't you!?!"

Stephanie: "I have no idea what you're talking about Alex, but… I'll see you around." _"Or never after tonight."_

**(Confession Cam)**

Crone: "Ass #&*$! I thought we had something, but I guess games like these show peoples true colors!"

Alex: "Oh god what have I done!?!"

(Mess Hall)

Jackson: "Okay… I don't know about you, but Stephanie has got to leave."

Chet: "Oh I'm with you there, but I don't know if I'll swing my vote to Elly toni-"

June: "Boy are you crazy!?! Just because she turned you down, doesn't mean you should vote her off for that."

Chet: "Yeah… I know, but-"

Ryu then walks in the room.

Ryu: "Hey guys. Strategizing?"

Jackson: "What makes you think we are!?!"

Ryu: "To be honest… I don't care, but-"

Stephanie walks in the room with a grin on her face.

Stephanie: "I do."

June: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the bitch of the hour and what might we ask of you?"

Stephanie: "Grrr. Ignoring that. Anyway… I came to talk to guys on who should be kicked off."

Chet: "Oh, don't worry… we'll be voting for you."

Ryu: "I'd reconsider that."

Jackson: "Why?"

Stephanie: "Because… Cindy, Elly, Crone, Alex, and Kyle have an alliance together and if you all vote for me & they'll stay-"

Chet: "They'll take us out one by one."

June: "Oh god no!"

Jackson: "Crap!"

Stephanie: "Yeah… so why not vote them off one at a time… starting with Alex."

Jackson: "Why Alex?"

Ryu: "Because he's the brains of the group and what if there was a mental challenge next week!"

Chet: "True. So… tonight, Alex is gone."

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: "Campers, I've got eleven of you and only nine marshmallows to feed you, on account of Kyle being safe and not voting, but boy was this vote a shocker! Which reminds me… who wants to see the actual voting videos!?!"

Stephanie, Ryu, June, Jackson, Chet, and Crone raise their hands, leaving only Kyle, Alex, Cindy, and Myra to not raise their hands.

Chris: "Alrighty then! Let's look at the votes!"

Out of nowhere, a plasma screen TV comes down and shows the videos.

**(Confession Cam Voting Videos)**

June: "Sorry Alex, but you gotta go."

-

-

-

-

Alex: "I've been waiting for this day. Later Stephanie!"

-

-

-

-

Elly: "You leave us no choice, Stephanie."

-

-

-

-

Chet: "You've played a great game Alex, but it's your time to go."

-

-

-

-

Ryu: "Sigh… sorry Alex, but it's your time."

-

-

-

-

Cindy: "You've tortured us long enough Stephanie! Bye!"

-

-

-

-

Stephanie: "Ha ha! Later Alex." (Blows a kiss)

-

-

-

-

Jackson: "So long Alex."

-

-

(The camera shows Alex with a sad expression)

-

-

Crone: "I may not trust him, but I do forgive him… goodbye Stephanie."

-

-

-

-

Myra: "I may regret this, but what the hell. Stephanie I hate you and I want you gone!!!"

(Campfire Ceremony)

Everyone then gasps in shock, but shows Myra turning even more pale and Stephanie glaring at her with her harpy eyes.

**(Confession Cam)**

Stephanie: "What the hell Myra!?!"

Myra: "You know, I don't really care if everyone is pissed at me, because… I'll probably side with Alex and his alliance… and most likely get sixth place, but what the hell… I'll take it. Besides, it's better than working for Stephanie."

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: "I know. A great shocker right? So… since we have our first TDI tie ever, we'll be doing our first TDI tie breaker race!"

Everyone: "Huh?"

Chris: "Geez! What is with you kids. Sigh… okay, it's very simple. Alex and Stephanie will be racing from here, to the other side of the island through the forest, and run back. Whoever gets here first, will be safe and last place loser will be sent home. So… on your marks, get set, go!!!"

Alex and Stephanie then run off.

Ryu: "Um… Myra, can I talk to you for a sec'?"

Myra: "Sigh… I had a feeling."

(Dock of Shame)

Myra: "Ryu, before you say anything I-" (Ryu then kisses Myra)

Ryu: "Myra… I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did, but how."

Myra: "O-okay, first off… you're a good kisser and two… I'll tell you what happened."

(Flash back, Girl's Cabin)

_Kyle: "He did what!?!"_

_Crone: "You heard me! Alex kissed Stephanie right in-between the lips!"_

_Cindy: "I'm not believing this for one second!"_

_Elly: "Why?"_

_Cindy: "Haven't any of you seen the first season of TDI!?! I mean hello, Heather manipulated Trent into kissing her to trick Gwen and have him be voted off."_

_Crone: "I don't know. I just don't know."_

_Myra then barges in the room._

_Myra: "But I do!"_

_Kyle: "Myra! What are you doing here?"_

_Elly: "Aren't you supposed to be following Stephanie?"_

_Myra: "Ya… but trust me… Alex didn't kiss Stephanie on purpose, because she told me and Ryu to place letters saying you and Alex want to see each other at the dock of shame & have her kiss him, so she can reassure you to see him kiss her, then go tell your alliance, and finally have all the voters go against Alex."_

_Crone: "Wha-what? You mean… Oh my god. Cindy, Myra you're both right, but Alex is still gonna be kicked-"_

_Myra: "No he's not, because I'm voting against Stephanie and a tie will be good enough."_

_Kyle: "Hopefully, but… why are you helping us?"_

_Myra: "Because I didn't want to do something like this again."_

_Cindy: "Again?"_

_Myra: "Yeah… Kyle, I didn't tell you this, but I was the deciding vote the night you were kicked off and Stephanie manipulated me into kicking you off & I don't want to do that again. I'm sorry."_

_Kyle then walks up to Myra and hugs her._

_Kyle: "It's alright and all is forgiven."_

_Crone: "I gotta go see Alex, before he thinks of voting himself out! Thanks Myra. Later guys."_

_Crone then runs off._

(End of flashback)

Ryu: "Wow. Myra… I'm so happy to know what you did, because-"

Myra: "You were hesitating too?"

Ryu: "Yeah and-"

Everyone then begins to shout out, noticing Alex and Stephanie.

Myra: "Come on! I don't want to miss this!"

(Camp Grounds Forest)

Stephanie and Alex are neck in neck in the race.

Alex: "Stephanie, you're going down!"

Stephanie: "Oh I don't think so! After I take you down, Myra's going down that path with you after the next elimination!"

Alex then runs ahead a bit.

Alex: "I wouldn't say that!"

Stephanie then stick out her foot on Alex, tripping him in the process.

Stephanie: "Me either loser!"

Alex: "Nooooooooooooooooo!"

(Campfire Ceremony)

Chris: "And the winner is… Stephanie! Which means Alex, its Dock of Shame time!"

Cindy, Myra, Ryu, Kyle, Crone, and Elly: "Nooooo!"

Stephanie: "Whatever losers."

(Dock of Shame)

Kyle: "Sigh… I hate karma. You make up with Crone and you get kicked off. That sucks."

Alex: "Well look on the bright side, if you didn't win the invincibility then you'd be kicked off… again."

Elly: "Oh shut it. If it wasn't for Myra here, Alex would still be kicked off, but with Crone hating him."

Cindy: "Yeah. Crone got anything to say?"

Crone begins to sob.

Crone: "Oh so much, but Alex I-"

Alex: "Hey, hey… Crone don't cry. I might be leaving, but you'll still have me in spirit… and in vengeance for Stephanie."

Myra: "Can you give me some of that spiritual vengeance?"

Everyone laughs.

Ryu: "!$^& I'm going to be missing ya Alex. Later man."

The boat of losers arrive.

Alex: "Well… I guess it's my time to go."

Crone: "Wait! I… want to do something. Something from the letter, but in little time."

Crone then passionately kisses Alex as he is on the boat and is carried away.

Everyone at the dock: "Bye Alex! We'll miss you! Don't forget us!"

--

Alex's Audition: "Okay. Alex is my name and TDI is my game!" Kyle- "Alex, don't rap!" Alex- "Shut it Kyle! Anyway, I'm perfect for this show, because I'm hot, smart, strategic, strong, and cool and I guess you can somewhat enjoy Kyle's audition." Kyle- "Yeah, yeah. Oh and by the way, you got three of those five qualities." Alex- "Yeah… wait. Which three!?! Kyle!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but high school sucks and so does studying for Finals! Did I forget something…. Oh yeah. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
